Black Angel Raven
by April952
Summary: Ritsu died hating love, he became the famous Demon, Black Raven. Takano was born an Angel and is the leader of Angels. War between Demons and Angels has come. What will Takano do when he finds out that the Black Raven is his Mate? Will Ritsu give love another try? or will he be ruined by it once more? Includes Charecters from Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and Junjou romantica.
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is my first story so go easy on me! I hope you enjoy! and yes there will be Lemon...later on xD **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Sekaiiichi Hatsukoi & Junjou romantica Characters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Black Angel Raven**

**Prologue**

**160 B.C. Ritsu's Last thoughts…**

Blood pooled around me, giving me warmth as my body slowly turned cold. I laughed a little at myself, I was actually grateful for blood? What a fucking joke.

My heart beat rapidly making my hands shake, but I on my own was calmed, uncaring even, as I wished for death, wanting to be away from the humiliation, the grief, the hate that has accompanied me since the day my family died in from of my eyes.

They picked me up from the floor and roughly pulled my hair to look at the man I gave my life to. These men reeked of sake, they had women chained to the side, screaming, begging to be set free. Gold painted with blood from the people I killed, that I won for the freedom of the man I loved, stood off to the side mocking me. These pigs cared for nothing and showed no mercy.

They laughed at me, watching me bleed out, cheering as they took down the man who was feared by all. The man I thought I loved held the knife that plugged me from behind, laughing his ass off. He presented the knife to a large crowd I couldn't see behind me, raising the knife over his head as if presenting a treasure. I was broken because of him. A monster created by this so called 'love'.

I was nothing but a tool to use in war.

My body started to burn, as if I was engulfed in fire. I struggled to breath, my lungs felt like nails were scratching on the inside. I believed that hell was already greeting me, clawing at me, dragging my soul deep in the pits of hell. I coughed blood; I knew I didn't have long.

I pitied myself, was this all there was to life? Was this my fate?To wash my hands with blood day in and day out, to watch as I tore away families like mine was torn away from me, to watch as the man I trusted and loved turn against me? Was this it!?

I watched as my lover looked down at me and plunged the knife strait to my heart, killing me.

The hate I had gave me the strength to smirk at him, silently telling him that I will be waiting for him. I'll be the one to see him in hell and torture him. He took out the knife, a look of unease marrying his features.

My last thoughts: Hell is only my beginning.


	2. A War

**3 Thousand years later**

Ritsu sat in an orchard of blossom trees. He loved this place; it was his only heaven, his only peace. The wind blew softly giving him the music of the blossoms swaying against each other. The air held a pure scent not existing any other world but here giving Ritsu's lungs a relief. Ritsu closed his eyes, he wasn't used to the sun and he always had his eyes closed.

Angel's didn't come here anymore. They were all busy fighting the war; a war that would determine who go to rule the human world for another one hundred years. Most of the time Angels won and there was peace in the world. The last time the Demons won they succeeded in creating World War 1 and World War 2.

He was tired of fighting, tire of watching another die. Ritsu lived his life full of war. Being born in the B.C., an innocent wasn't innocent for long.

Ritsu laughed in self-mockery. He fell in love with a man who loved money and the damn war. He heard about how Ritsu was a well-known warrior and all the riches he had made in his young life. He tricked him. He made Ritsu fall in love and pretend to be captured by bandits. The bandits then made a deal with Ritsu, help them gain riches and they would let his lover go. Little did Ritsu know that his lover was actually their leader. How naive he was. How stupid.

Ritsu grimaced, opening his eyes to the feeling of his control snapping. With effort he took a deep breath of the pure air and pushed those memories in the darkest corners of his mind.

After three thousand years those memories still came to haunt him. Reminding him of what a fool he had been to fall in love. Love never existed, love was evil in disguise.

Ritsu closed his eyes again and let his head rest on the tree trunk. His black wings stretching out from behind him, needing to move, before engulfing him as if in protection. He wore black jeans and a loose white color shirt, his black leather boots reaching to his knees.

Without the wings most mistake him for another Angel because of his features. His face was as smooth and soft; his brilliant green eyes would mesmerize even an Angel. He was skinny making people believe he was fragile even, but he had the muscle and skill to take a man ten times his weight. Angels would always approach him because of a peaceful aura he emitted.

Ritsu scoffed. Everyone knew who he was. He was not to be messed with. He was the very reason why the Demons won last time. His strength and skill earned the respect of even older and powerful Demons. They wanted him to be their leader in this years' war.

Not going through that again, Ritsu thought.

Ritsu wished he could spend eternity here; a place with no war, no hate, and no need to put a mask on. Immortality, Ritsu thought with a dejected sign, was more of a curse than a gift.

Ritsu's skin prickled as he felt eyes watching him. **Was it the same person?** Ritsu thought as he opened his eyes a little.

It was.

An Angel stood off to the side. His golden eyes watching him with interest. He wore blue jeans and a white shirt. His hair the richest midnight color Ritsu has ever seen, but it was his eyes that always held Ritsu captive. His golden eyes seemed to pierce through his black soul and see all the horrors he had done.

**Doesn't matter**, Ritsu thought, closing his eyes again. Let him see. That man has never failed to show up and stand in exactly the same spot.

As long as he left Ritsu alone he had no problem with his presence.

Ritsu felt the pull of Hell calling him probably his turn to torture.

Ritsu signed again, Even that had become tiresome. He was assigned his lover a few years later when he first opened his eyes to see hell. It was a pleasure to know that he would have his revenge after all. Ritsu smiled evilly as he remembered the guy's horror upon seeing Ritsu again. He spent almost a thousand years torturing him, but as the years dragged on Ritsu was tired of seeing the bastard, tired of realizing every day that he still had power over Ritsu, making him feel everything that he wanted to forget. Ritsu assigned him someone else, wanting to escape all of that.

Ritsu slowly stood and stretched his aching wings. They wanted to fly through the heavenly clouds and leave the world behind. **Same here****,** Ritsu thought as he shifted himself through Hells skies instead.

**-****Earlier…**

Takano cursed as he realized he was going to be late today. He narrowed his eyes on the two men who went at each other like animals. Both men were in an arena similar to the Dome in Rome; Angels everywhere came to watch the fight. They all cheered, their eyes wide with excitement, they haven't seen a good fight like this in years.

**They must really hate each other, **Takano thought, wondering why. He already knew that Hatori and Yuu hated each other but the reason was still unknown.

Takano cursed them. If they kept on it like this he would go this day without seeing **him. **And if he did miss him these two would suffer. Agitated Takano shifted one foot to the other willing Yuu to stay down after a mighty punch form Hatori and then growled when Yuu got back up again.

Takano looked around noticing that everyone was entranced by how the two were fighting. Takano smirked. They wouldn't notice him gone if he left right now. This was the last match before they called it a day so it really wouldn't matter if he was there or not. Decision make Takano shifted to the cherry blossoms. Without stopping to admire the view he made his way to the center of the land knowing that that person would be there.

A few years ago Takano came here to escape all the tension of the upcoming war. He was aimlessly wondering about in the cherry blossoms when he saw **him. **

The man with black wings.

Takano didn't know why but he was memorized. The man's wings looked like the night sky, stars shinning bright within them. The man somehow made Takano, a man who thought he had no feeling, feel awe. Ever since then Takano came hoping the man would be there and sighing with pleasure when the man would show up every day.

Takano felt him then; the man always emitted this kind of aura that captivated Takano, it was like a pull he couldn't avoid. Takano signed in relief, happy he would get to see him today.

As he pushed pass the last bushes his breath was lost. He was there. The man sitting in the same spot, his head resting on the tree trunk. He looked to be sleeping. His beautiful wings looked like it stopped in motion about to consume the man or in the process of protecting him. His hair swayed with the wind, it was long, past his shoulders.

The man smiled. Another thing that captivated Takano was how much his face gave away what he was thinking. His expressions would always change. But, Takano admitted with surprise, he never smiled before.

The man's smile faded. The smile only lasting seconds leaving Takano flushed with pleasure upon seeing it. Without opening his eyes he stood up with such grace. His wings stretching above him, it made him look like a fallen Angel about to take off. It gave Takano the sudden urge to go over there and feel for himself if those wings were as soft as he imagined.

With disappointment the man shifted, leaving Takano alone. Takano signed, he still didn't open his eyes. In all these years he'd been visiting the man he never open his eyes. Was he blind?

Takano scowled, he only got to see him for a minute today. Those two air heads will pay for this. Reluctantly, Takano went back to the arena. Hatori and Yuu were still fighting; annoyed with both of them he shifted to his home. He tucked his wings behind him and sat won. There were papers from the council he had to look over but he just couldn't concentrate.

The black winged man smiled.

Takano leaned back and though about the mysterious man. Why would a demon take refuge in heaven? Maybe he was in trouble? Takano tensed, having the sudden urge to find him and hide him here in his home.

Takano shook his head. If he was indeed in trouble the man wouldn't have left the safety of heaven.

"Should I talk to him next time?" Takano laughed at himself, he never thought emotion would influence his life like this.

Takano was made into a full grown Angel; he never went through childhood or such. He was born to lead his army. Emotion couldn't get in the way and here he was worrying about a Demon no less.

Takano chuckled. Ever since he met the man Takano's life had changed; he saw life worth living.

There was an angry knock on his door interrupting his thoughts. Takano scowled, he tried to ignore it but every second that the knocker was ignored he'd knock harder giving Takano a headache.

"Takano! Open this door! I know you're in there!" Yokozawa, third head of the councilor of Angels, knocked and kicked the door. "Takano! Open up, this is serious!"

Groaning Takano went to open the door to a pissed off Yokozawa.

The air around the two was suddenly tense. Takano began to sweat as he saw sometimes in Yokosuka's eyes that he hasn't seen since the last war.

Fear.

"The war has started."


	3. Black Raven

**Hi! I want to thank you guys for the reviews! I didn't think i would be good at this but omg i love you guys! I'm glad you guys are enjoying my stories! I will try my best to upload everyday! So enjoy! 3**

Ritsu was annoyed. They called him in wanting him to lead the war today. After a session of repeated 'no's', a death glare, and throwing a few Demons around, they finally left him alone.

Ritsu adjusted his black mask he always wore when he was in hell; it covered the bottom half of his face and the top of his head leaving his eyes free, the mask also masked his voice, making it sound sinister. His wings were also covered with black armor, the only person who ever saw his wings was that Angel that always visited him in the cherry blossom trees.

Ritsu sat atop the black mountain that over looked the battlefield, watching as both Demons and Angels lined up for battle.

Black clouds swirled around the field, lightning giving the only light in this hell. The ground was hard and death coated the sand. Broken metal cages were thrown everywhere the bars poking out of the ground. Weapons from previous battles also decorated the soil.

Demons wore gold armor coated with blood from the souls they torture, their masks the skulls of fallen Angels. The angels wore their glowing white armor shining in the darkness.

Human were affected by this as well. When great battles such as this occurs dangerous tsunamis and earthquakes and tornado's wreaking havoc upon them. People die without explanation, anger spawns causing suicide and abuse in the world.

Ritsu made a decision to avoid this War. He wanted no part in it.

One of the Angels looked up in Ritsu's direction causing every other Angel to look up as well. Ritsu instantly felt the fear and determination emitting from them. It didn't really surprise him. They still feared him after the last battle earning him the name Black Raven. They probably believed he would be participating in this war.

Ritsu recognized the man leading the whole army. His armor was similar to his own only it covered his whole face and it was the same one he fought in the last war. The leader of Angels took a step forward and announced.

"I will deal with the Black Raven."

**-Takano**

The battle started.

Takano made his way up to the Black Raven, the Demons giving him easy access. They smirked and taunted him that the Black Raven would be the last thing he saw. Takano ignored them, determined this time to beat the Black Raven.

A hundred years ago Takano faced him. It was a different experience for Takano; he wasn't fighting a normal Demons rage but an animals. The difference was animals were cunning and fast; they were used to fighting day in and day out just to survive. Demons fought for the fun of it not using strategy at all. When the fight was over Takano woke up in the infirmary and saw how badly he was wounded, he was unable to walk for weeks.

Takano landed in front of the Black Raven his sword pointing at his throat. Bored the Black Raven waited to see what he would do.

The Black Raven stared blankly at Takano, not moving an inch. Takano was confused as to why the Black Raven was not picking up his own sword. Did he think that highly of himself? Angered, Takano attacked, surprised when the Black Raven only batted the sword away. Takano quickly drew back thinking the Black Raven was going to attack now but he only sat there looking at the War below them.

"Aren't you going to attack?" Takano bellowed at him.

"No."

Takano blinked. "What?"

The Black Raven ignored him.

Takano didn't like to be ignored so he lazily swung again destroying the rock where the Black Raven was sitting on. Takano felt The Black Raven to his side and side stepped. The Black Raven just watched him. Takano swung again barely touching his armor this time. The Black Raven was known for his speed it freighted even Takano.

"Fight damn you!" The black Raven cocked his head and disappeared. Takano yelped in surprise when the guy kicked his feet from under him.

Ritsu landed away from him. "I already said I'm not fighting."

"Why?" Takano got back up, both annoyed and amused with that little trick.

"Because I don't want to." Ritsu looked at the battle; it looked like the Angels were winning. "I'm tired of it all." He said softly. Takano merely looked at him in disbelief. Ritsu rolled his eyes. "Aren't you going to keep swinging at me?"

"Don't mock me! You will pay for killing many of my Angels." The two circled, scanning the other for weaknesses.

Ritsu snorted. "I only wounded them it wasn't my fault they didn't get up quickly enough before the Demons got to them.

"But it was your fault!"

Ritsu didn't say anything. He couldn't give the final blow to those Angels, they done nothing wrong. He didn't care if it was the result of what he did, but he, with his own hands, did not kill an Angel.

"Are you going to kill me or not?" Ritsu asked, not really caring anymore.

Takano narrowed his eyes, "Do you crave death so much?"

"…Yes." That threw the Angel off. It threw Ritsu off a bit too. Did he really want to die? Ritsu closed his eyes. For so long he'd suffered immeasurable grief. He'd walked around like the living dead in an existence of nothing but hatred and pain. Did he really want to continue such existence?

Both stayed quiet listening to the battle below. For some reason Takano couldn't take that step and kill him. Why was he hesitating? Takano felt like he saw a part of the Black Raven no one has ever seen; vulnerability.

Sometimes monsters knew what they are. And this one was painfully aware.

They heard hardened Angels and Demons yell out in terror before the sounds gurgled from their slashed throats. Everywhere dead warriors lay mangled their sightless eyes still wide with shock.

Demons feasted this kind of pain and hate from their victims, enjoying it even. But this man looked to be disgusted by it all. Even now he kept looking to the battle field, a look of sorrow in his eyes.

Ritsu picked up his sword. Takano readied his.

Like a shot Takano made a furious charge, barreling into the Demon, sending them back toward the ground, dropping both their swords in the process. They slammed into the rock, pulverizing the layer to dust. Using fists and claws they slashed at each other. This time Takano had the upper hand, all he needed to do was pin the man down so he wouldn't be able to speed his way out. Ritsu growled. Takano smirked.

Ritsu drew his head up hitting Takano square in the head. Takano fell back, Ritsu drew away from him.

Ritsu looked to where his sword was, that was a mistake. The Angel used his distraction and tackled him with the force of a freight train, flattening him on the ground. Ritsu felt his shoulder popped from its joint and a knee connected to his jaw.

"Fucken hell man!" Takano grinned.

"Not so tough now huh?" Takano taunted.

Ritsu punched with his one good arm. He didn't like to be pinned down. Ritsu managed to break free again this time not letting the Angel get an advantage. They circled each other, Ritsu picked up his sword not breaking eye contact with the Angel.

Both men were so consumed with each other that they didn't notice Kirishima sneaking in from behind. Kirishima thrust his blade into Ritsu back, the blade penetrating through Ritsu's armor and into flesh. Born of instinct, Ritsu thrust his sword behind him managing to injure Kirishima shoulder. It succeeded in freeing himself from the sword.

Ritsu moved away from the men making sure that both were visible. The sharp pain numbed Ritsu's arm giving the men an advantage.

"Takano! What are you waiting for? Finish him!"

Before Takano could even register what just happened loads of Demons attacked both Angels giving Ritsu a chance to slowly walk away.

**-Ritsu**

Ritsu grimaced at the pain. The blade nearly pierced his heart. Ritsu clutched his chest as it burned.

The war was long over, the sun presenting all the Angels and Demons that died.

Korero, a general Demon came up to Ritsu, a scowl marrying his features. Demons didn't have horns or sharp teeth as humans believed they did. They looked like Angels except they had that bad boy look that most women fantasize about. Korero had glossy black hair and sharp piercing blue eyes. His skin was covered in scars from years of battle. He was handsome enough to lure even an Angel to sin for him.

"Why didn't you fight? We lost many brothers today!"

"And I care why? I told you already I wasn't going to be in this war." Korero growled.

Sensing korero was about to attack Ritsu shifted to his isolated home on earth. It was located in the woods, the sun not strong enough to penetrate what the forest protected so closely to its bosom. Ritsu made sure to put a seal upon the land making sure that no Angel or Demon will find it.

His chest was hurting like hell trying to repair itself. Ritsu rammed his arm into the doorway popping his shoulder back in place.

Annoyed with himself for letting his guard down, Ritsu decided to go to sleep for the day.

And hopefully, he thought, never to wake up again.


	4. How much more can I take?

Takano grimaced in pain. A fucking Demon was able to injure his side. He and Kirishima managed to take those ten Demons on without breaking a sweat; it was just that Takano kept looking in the direction where the Black Raven departed without a care in the world that the demon was able to take advantage of Takano's distraction.

Ann-can apologized as she wrapped the bandage around his stomach. Dr. Nowaki was busy taking care of his lover who was attacked by a horde of Demons. Hiroki was wounded badly but Hiroki was a capable warrior, he was known for his speed despite how fragile he looked.

"It's fine Ann-chan, go heal up the others, it's obvious that Dr. Nowaki can't concentrate today." Ann-chan nodded, a bit grateful. Dr. Nowaki was pale, his hands shaking as he was currently bandaging a deep wound on Hiroki's shoulder.

"Nowaki, calm down, I'm fine." Hiroki tried to reassure his lover but Nowaki kept quiet. Ever since Hiroki came back from the fight a few minutes ago Nowaki dropped everything he had in his hands, a fearful expression crossing his face as he ran toward his lover. Now he looked like he was fighting the urge to take Hiroki and hide him from the rest of the war.

The war only lasted for about a week and only in the night, in the day everyone got to rest. It was a good deal but still the war was harsh.

They needed more doctors Takano thought, throwing a shirt on. Technically it was only Ann-chan; Nowaki couldn't seem to be parted from Hiroki. Beds were everywhere with wounded Angels; some only needed stiches others had deep wounds that needed to be sealed quickly.

As if on cue Misaki came in. "May I help?"

Ann-chan signed in relief. Misaki was a Joy bringer. It wasn't like a guardian angel, joy bringers lived among humans and brought joy by giving advice or just being there for them. Misaki decided to learn about medicine since he had so much free time. He helped out as much as he could. The two of them quickly went through everyone with better ease.

The hospital was beautiful. The floors showcased an ocean, fishes of all kinds and color swam, Stars, galaxies, and moons sparkled from the ceiling.

"Hey! I said I'm fine! Hey, wait! Let go!" Takano turned to see Nowaki carry Hiroki over his shoulder and out the room. Takano shook his head. People in love.

Takano was suddenly lifted form the bed and thrown to the other side of the room. Ann-chan gasped.

Yokozawa marched toward a dazed Takano and grabbed him by the color. "You son of a bitch!"

Yokozawa threw him again; it looked like he was throwing a rag doll across the room. Takano crashed into empty beds his wings bending in different directions. He shook his head and picked himself up. "What the fuck!?"

"Kirishima got hurt cause of you!"

"Ha!? It wasn't my fault that guy got into something I specifically said I would handle!"

"You just stood there!" Both men got face to face, ready for a fight.

"That's none of your business!"

"Umm, can you guys take it outside?" Misaki asked. The two angry men looked at Misaki. Misaki flinched but stood his ground. "We still have the wounded here that need rest for today, please?"

Takano signed. He didn't want to deal with this right now. Without giving Yokozawa a chance to shift Takano to a different arena to fight in he shifted to the Cherry blossom trees. He always wondered why he loved this place painted in pink.

Takano wondered around aimlessly thinking about today's war. This war might actually be in their favor, Demons weren't as strong as they used to be, but he knew not to judge a war until the very end. In the last war the Angels were about to win if not for the Black Raven suddenly making an appearance and dominating the war single handedly.

His eyes, Takano suddenly thought. It held so much sorrow and hate. Takano usually didn't really care about such things but the man's eyes seemed to captivate him for some reason. It was a bit disturbing. Takano admitted. He was never so captivated in his life. Not even his Black Angel held his attention so strongly.

Takano jerked. His Black Angel! Takano looked around noticing the time. He should be there soon. He made his way to his usual spot hoping the man would be there before him.

He was disappointed when he saw that the man had yet to arrive.

Takano decided to sit down and wait; he wasn't too keen on going home to a pissed off Yokozawa. He winced, his wound reopened when he was thrown into those beds.

Why wasn't he here yet? Takano wondered. Unease filled Takano's heart. What if he got hurt? What if he was dying right now? Takano gritted his teeth, it did him no good to worry like this and all he could do was wait and see if he will show up today. He hoped his Angel hid away from the battle, he looked so fragile; Takano believed he wouldn't survive a few seconds in the war.

"Amazing…"

Takano jumped to the side drawing his sword.

"Whoa there, easy now it's just me." Kirishima grinned. Takano scowled.

"What the fuck, man!" Kirishima just sat down waiting for Takano to do the same. Takano gritted his teeth. He did not need this right now. "You know your mate is out to kill me right?"

Kirishima was surprised. "Why?"

"Why!? Because you got hurt because of me, he says." Kirishima waved that away causing Takano's anger to rise.

"Really? He seemed calmed to me."

"Calm? He threw me across the room!"

Kirishima laughed. "I wish I was there to see that." Takano growled.

Kirishima grinned and decided to change the subject…for now. "So…Are you waiting for your Black Angel?"

Takano jerked at that. "How did you…"

Kirishima rolled his eyes. "You do know that I am equally as powerful as you are and can hide my presence. I've been here from time to time." There were three leaders in the war. Takano was the first, Kirishima the second, and Yukina third. All three were chosen by strength but Kirishima could still kick his ass if he wanted to.

Takano shrugged, looking sleepish.

Kirishima chuckled. "What surprises me the most is that now-a-days you show so much emotion. Back then you usually wouldn't give a crap about anything, you were always stone cold. But now it's hilarious watching you struggle with your anger."

"Shut up." Annoyed Takano wished Kirishima would go away. He didn't like the thought of someone else here; it was supposed to be only Takano and his Black Angel.

"Is it possible that he's your mate?"

Takano froze. "What?"

"Is it possible that your Black Angel could be yours?"

Takano scowled. "What are you talking about? And hell, aren't you mad at me?"

"Naw, it was my fault, you said you would handle it but I got in the way. Now answer me is he?"

"Of course not, he's a demon, an enemy."

"So? So was Shinobu but now he's on our side. Shinobu was a lesser Demon; he was always being picked on and abused before Miyagi took him in. The councils agreed to make Shinobu an Angel because he was not evil. Still it was a hard road for both of them.

Takano shook his head. "You're just rambling."

"I seriously think he is though. The same thing happened with Usagi-san." Usagi-san, the head of the council of Angels, was as uncaring as Takano once was but once he met Misaki the man surprised everyone by how playful the guy become and possessive. "You met your Black Angel and all of a sudden emotion bombarded you right?"

Takano thought about it. Was it really possible? Was this Black Angel his mate? Excited Takano Looked to where his Angel usually sat. Where was he? Every Angel longed for their Mate. Mates were the other half of the soul the only ones who could bring true happiness into their lives. Without them eternity was a bleak hell.

Kirishima grinned. "Got you thinking huh?"

Takano rolled his eyes. "We'll see when he comes."

Kirishima shrugged, dropping the subject. "So…Yokozawa was really mad? For me?" He looked to have puppy eyes at that moment.

Takano laughed. Yokozawa kept denying that Kirishima was his Mate. He would always blush madly; it was a sight for Takano. "Did you not hear me when I said he threw me across the room earlier?"

Kirishima laughed. "Sorry, he came to my house and freaked out about my wounds. My girl didn't help, she cried. I explained that it was my fault and that I would never do it again. He seemed to calm at that." Kirishima signed.

"He's afraid of losing you and the thought of Hiyori alone." Kirishima smiled at that.

"That's why I make sure not to die." He turned to Takano suddenly serious. "What the hell were you doing with the Black Raven anyway? I thought he had you somehow."

"I don't know he just…took me by surprise."

"What do you mean?"

"He said he wanted to die."

Kirishima leaned back onto a tree trunk. "To tell you the truth that's not really surprising, Demons are born from hate, they are emotionally fragile creatures. Some of those Demons were once human, they became what they are not with the sins they did but because they died hating with their whole soul. There is so much pride in them they seem to drown in it."

Takano stayed quiet for a while, absorbing what Kirishima just said. How did the Black Angel become a Demon? Was he human once? Or born like him?

Annoyed with himself Takano admitted his life has been nothing but questions unanswered these past few days. The stress was going to kill him someday.

Kirishima jumped up with excitement. "Let's ask Shinobu! He knew the Black Raven!"

Takano looked to the Blossom tree. Never had that tree looked so lonely without its Angel to accompany it.

"Takano he's not coming today. He's usually gone by this hour." He was right, it was past noon.

Kirishima grabbed Takano and shifted to Shinobu's home without any warning.

**-Ritsu**

"Ritsu! Run! Run Ritsu!"

Ritsu opened his eyes. He was breathing hard, his heart beating rapidly. He sat up and clutched his head. He couldn't breathe right, his control was breaking again the walls around him started to bend and shift, it wasn't good when he was breaking physics.

Ritsu shifted to the Cherry blossom trees, needing that pure air. The sun was down a bit so he could see a little better.

Slowly Ritsu breathed, he recreated the walls around his heart and mind; it was getting harder to do. Any day now he would completely lose control and kill everyone in sight.

Night was approaching fast, the next battle soon to come. He had no choice, but to go since all Demons were required to be there and fight.

Ritsu signed and admitted the dreams were getting worse. His mother's voice still resonated inside his head. Sometimes he would dream about his family's death, other times about the people he killed, and then it was his lover stabbing him in the back.

How much more can I take?


	5. Ritsu & The Plan

**I finished early! and since it was short i decided to upload this! and cause its friday :3 Love you guys, your reviews and support are the reason i work hard in every chapter i hope you enjoy an extra today!**

"Yo! What are you guys doing here?" Miyagi smiled at Takano and Kirishima.

"If we may we wanted to talk with Shinobu." Kirishima asked. Puzzled Miyagi let them in. The house was dark probably for Shinobu; he wasn't used to light so much since he'd been living in darkness his whole life.

"Why?" Miyagi was a warrior from Kirishima army. He wasn't participating in this war because when Miyagi went to rescue Shinobu from hell his arm was injured badly. A demon was able to inject a poison that ate at his flesh. His arm was very sensitive and he couldn't do much with it for it would cause extreme pain, luckily the poison was almost completely out of his system.

Shinobu came out at that moment and frowned. "What do you guys want?"

"Hey, Shinobu have more respect." Miyagi scowled, Shinobu's expression didn't change. He still didn't trust anyone else but his Mate.

"We actually wanted to talk to you about the Black Raven." Kirishima said.

Shinobu frowned. Miyagi thought stood in front of Shinobu protectively. "No. He's been through enough already." Shinobu blushed a bit; he still wasn't used to others protecting him.

"Look, we just wanted to know what kind of person the Black Raven is."

Shinobu grabbed Miyagi's shirt. "It's fine, Ritsu actually protected me a couple of times." Miyagi cocked his head, unsure.

"Ritsu?" Takano frowned.

Shinobu nodded. "His name is Ritsu, he isn't a bad person."

"Yeah sure, he didn't kill many Angels in the last war either." Kirishima said sarcastically.

"He didn't though! He only wounded them and left them alone."

Takano was startled to hear the exact same thing the Black Raven told him back in the battlefield.

"What he told you?" Kirishima asked.

Shinobu shook his head. "Everyone saw that he just swung his sword and moved on. He didn't kill a single Angel."

"What else do you know about him?"

Shinobu narrowed his eyes, realizing something. "Why do you suddenly want to know about him?" he crossed his arms.

"He said he wanted to die." Takano said softly.

"What!? Why!?" Shinobu got teary eyes. Miyagi hugged him and glared at both of them.

Takano and Kirishima both raised up their hands. Never hurt someone's mate, the result is death.

"That's what we want to know, did he go through something that would make him think that way?"

"Well...No one really knows that much about him. He was human once, he's been in Hell for about three thousand years already. He usually keeps to himself. The last war was the only fight he got into otherwise he is up on that mountain watching the battle."

"Have you ever personally met him?" Takano asked.

Miyagi answered. "He saved Shinobu from an abuse that nearly killed him." He held Shinobu closer and kissed his forehead causing the smaller man to blush madly. "He also got wounded trying to get me and Shinobu out of Hell. I asked him why he was helping us and all he said was 'Cause you don't belong here."

They stayed quiet for a while absorbing that.

"Is that all?" Shinobu nodded.

"Please help him." Shinobu hesitated. "He doesn't belong in Hell." Black smoke suddenly surrounded them, Miyagi panicked as he remembered the food. Shinobu was used to smoke so he didn't notice.

Takano and Kirishima left. "That wasn't what I expected."

Takano shook his head. "Now I'm curious about the man."

Kirishima nodded. "We cannot forget though that even though he didn't do the final blow it was his fault so many of ours died." Takano merely nodded.

"Come the sun is setting, war is upon us." Both men shifted to the Gate. Hundreds of Angels were already lined up in front of the Gate. The Gate was the only way to get to Hell for battle, it reached high to the stars, and what looked to be vines shifted around it, always moving. The Gate has existed since the beginning of time.

"Hey! You guys finally made it!" Yukina made his way over to them; he held his helmet in one hand and a rose in the other.

Takano frowned. "What's with the rose?"

"Hmm? Oh." He smiled softly. "My Kisa gave it to me."

Amused Takano asked. "What he finally confessed to you?"

Yukina shook his head. "I found it with my armor but his scent was on it." Takano shook his head. Kisa was a warrior on Takano's army. Kisa was always in a relationship off and on but ever since he met his mate he has done nothing but stalk the guy witch Yukina loved. "Anyway Isaka-san wants to speak with us before we go to war. He's over there."

The three leaders looked to the Gate and saw him looking at them. Isaka-san was the second council of the Angels; he was usually an easy going man.

"Hey you guys." Isaka-san grinned. "Got a mission for you guys while you're out there." The three Leaders stood at attention. "The council has decided that the three of you will kill the Black Raven tonight. We cannot let him survive and risk the war."

"Understood." The three Leaders said as one.

Isaka-san nodded. "Good, it was decided that near the end of the war you three will strike."


	6. Oh shit

Explosion after explosion shook the dead earth. Sword made of fire cut through flesh and bone. The scent of death and copper filled the already disgusting air. Demons and Angels also fought from the sky, some crash landing on the earth, leaving a hole in its wake. The wounded were quickly taken out of the battle and into safety. They made sure not to lose a single Angel this time.

The night lasted forever as Takano slashed Demon after Demon, making sure to kill as many as he could before going to fight the Black Raven.

Earlier the council came up with a plan to make sure they won this time. The three leaders would take the Black Raven Down. Takano had no doubt in his mind that the three strongest Angels would not be able to take on one measly Demon.

Kirishima and Yukina both looked at Takano.

It was time.

**-Ritsu**

Ritsu sat atop his mountain watching with bleak eyes. The Angels might actually win by tomorrow night if this kept up. He shrugged, the faster the war was over the faster he would be able to spend every day in his isolated home on Earth.

Ritsu suddenly felt uneasy for some reason. Was it his control again? No, Ritsu frowned; it couldn't be he had it tightly under wraps. Ritsu looked around him. Everything was the same, nothing has changed. But Ritsu never doubted his senses before and never in battle. If something was out of place he would instantly know.

Ritsu looked down to the battle again to see the three leaders nod to each other.

"Ahh...So that's it. This will be interesting after all..."

**-Takano**

The three Leaders made their way up the mountain. They split up to different corners making sure to trap the Black Raven. The plan was simple: Strike fast. Don't let him pick up his sword.

The Black Raven just sat there, not one bit surprised when the Leaders suddenly appeared around him.

They rushed him. With uncanny speed, one sliced through his chest, the second his stomach, and the third his heart.

Ritsu grunted. His hand was only able to grab the hilt of his sword. He didn't think that they were that fast. Ritsu coughed blood. He was swaying, without the three swords embedded in his body he would have fallen on his face by now. His vision wavered.

The war below them slowed as they saw that the Black Raven had been morally injured. The Angels cheered, the Demons panicked, some retreating. Korero frowned. **Did he need help?**

Takano saw the man's face pale, he didn't have long to live. One more swing to decapitate his head and the Black Raven would be no more. Ritsu dropped his sword, his body going numb.

The leaders cheered amongst themselves; they actually managed to beat down the Black Raven. Kirishima used his power to keep the Demon on his knees as they pulled out their swords to attack the body once more.

They tried to pull out the swords when something got stuck. Frowning they pulled again. The swords would not leave the man's body.

Their eyes widened when the Black Raven's body evaporated into black smoke leaving behind a tall silver block holding their swords instead.

The ground beneath them shook as chains suddenly burst out from the ground, engulfing them. The chains pulled them down to their knees.

The leaders cursed. Ritsu flew down from above, amused.

"You actually fell for it..."

Kirishima growled. Yukina chuckled. The chains tighten around them.

"What are you going to do with us?" Kirishima asked, grinding his teeth in frustration when the chains proved to hold firm.

Ritsu looked at them and stayed quiet. He was bored so…Ritsu set flames to the beginning of each chain, the flame slowly, painfully, went upward like a fuse for a bomb. The three warriors started to panic and fought harder.

"That flame is like liquid acid, it would eat at your flesh, slowly and painfully for thousands of years to come." Yukina roared, trashing in the chains. Ritsu smirked.

"You're the coldest son of a bitch I have ever met!" Kirishima growled.

"Thank you." Ritsu replied. The small flame finally reached them. All three held their breath. Kirishima was the first to feel the flame. He frowned; it warmed him, no pain. Yukina signed in relief.

"Seriously!?" Kirishima yelled.

"What? I was bored." Ritsu looked to the battle field, willing the sun to rise.

Takano kept quiet through the whole thing. He almost had it…

Takano burst through the chains startling Ritsu. Takano took out another sword and swung. Ritsu, completely taken by surprise, stood there as he saw the blade coming closer.

Ritsu couldn't believe what he felt in that moment.

Fear of dying.

Takano stopped inches form him face, surprising both of them. Takano was memorized. His eyes...the walls around his heart fell for a second and it was like he was seeing the true Ritsu for the second time.

His heartbeat quickened, his soul recognized what his mind was shouting it was not.

The Black Raven, Ritsu, was his Mate.

**Oh shit...**


	7. You're his Mate

**Hi you guys! Ready for the next one? Luckily i didn't have college and work so i got to finish this one! Hope you enjoy and thank you for the reviews! you guys seriously inspire me! Enjoy! :3**

"Umm...why did you stop?" Yukina broke the silence.

"I..." Dumfounded Takano could only stare at Ritsu. He dropped the sword and took a step back as if in fear. This was not happening to him. Not him!

Ritsu called the chains again only this time stronger so that Takano couldn't break.

Takano cursed as he was caught in the same trap. To many thoughts were going through his head.

Puzzled Ritsu asked. "Why did you stop? Are you stupid or something?"

Kirishima looked at Takano in question.

For the first time in Takano's life he blushed.

Kirishima burst out laughing.

"Shut the fuck up!" Takano growled.

"What's going on?" Yukina asked again.

Takano signed. Did he really have to say it out loud? Hell no, but fuck they needed to know and so did the Black Raven maybe he could be turned to their side? Maybe he'd been craving his mate as well? "...He's my Mate."

Both Angels gawked at Ritsu.

Ritsu frowned. "Like Australian for 'buddy'?" Takanos jaw dropped, he didn't know what it meant to be a Mate? Seriously? Every Angel knew for crying out loud!

Kirishima chuckled. "Yeah a really, really close 'buddy'"

Takano glared at him. "Really? This is serious!"

Kirishima shrugged, or tried to with the chains holding him down. "You're the one who's screwed over."

Ritsu watched them argue, not understanding what they meant. He didn't know their names so he just numbered them. The man who broke free form the chains earlier was number one, number two was the one currently fighting with number one, and number three was currently quiet.

Number one: "Go screw yourself!" He struggled in the chains his frustration clear.

Number two: "Not as much as you will tonight."

Number three: "You guys really? This is no time to be childish." Said the man who was currently swaying back and forth, entertaining himself.

Ritsu decided to ignore them. The sun was coming up ending the war.

Ritsu stretched his wings and took off in the air.

"Hey, wait! Don't go!" Number one sounded desperate. Again what were they talking about? He made sure to put distance between him and the Angels before letting them go.

He completely entered Hell, ignoring the screams and moans from the fires below. Hell-hounds flew around, their teeth chewing on rotten flesh. Many Demons considered using the Hell-hounds in the war but ruled against it since one of the rules in war was that no Angel or Demon may interfere with humans while the war was in motion and knowing the Hell-hounds they wouldn't care.

Hell was everything humans thought it would be and more. Proud buildings stood high above black clouds; they would be the envy of every architect, every window and doorway beautifully designed to beckon you to enter, unknowing to them that inside held humans worst nightmares.

A large dragon skull hung in midair, blue flames emitting from the inside. To Demons this was their sun.

He headed toward the counsel castle knowing that after every battle everyone was to report there immediately. The castle wasn't anything special, it was a stone building similar to the ones he just passed by, only it held no design, it was plain, meant for business. Demons were cunning creatures, always plotting. They won not with violence but with politics. How do you think they brought wars with just convincing men to hate, to meet revenge?

Ritsu looked around noticing that he was the only one there. Inside, the cavern soared to an impossibly high ceiling with no means of an end; torches were lit up all the way. The floor was covered with blood red glittering symbols. In the middle of it all hung a chandler made of different skulls; light illuminating form the inside of the skull. It was erringly beautiful.

A few hours passed until finally everyone was accounted for. The leader, Korero, looked straight into Ritsu's eyes and grinned. Ritsu frowned, he never like the bastard, what was he plotting now?

"What do you want?" Ritsu growled. He instantly felt unease. A Demon threw a pouch at him containing a green liquid, it coated over Ritsu's armor. Ritsu's eyes widened as the liquid started melting his armor and burning flesh. Ritsu spotted more Demons with these pouches ready to throw at him. He tried to shift out but nothing happened.

Ritsu tried to fly but his wings were numbed.

Korero smirked. They pointed their swords in Ritsu's direction.

"You're his Mate..."


	8. Ice to my Fire

In the middle of Heaven stood an office building called, Marukawa. Now this place was hell on its own. Workers rushed with issues about the apocalypses in the world, messengers were running all over the place trying to deliver messages across the universe concerning the current war. Angels worked themselves to death here.

Mountains of papers and books sometimes falling on unsuspecting victims, objects suddenly flying through the air and hitting Angels in the head, there was even a time were the stench of an office was known to knock an Angle out cold.

Angels believed the building was haunted and wanted to torture everyone in it.

In one room there was a massive table of polished wood so dark it was near black, chairs, and three Angels worrying about what the hell they were going to tell their superiors.

Takano dropped into a chair, his head in his hands.

"Fuck man! Life must suck for you now!" Kirishima patted him on the back in sympathy.

"Tell me about it." Takano groaned.

"Geez, how the hell are you going to convince the council to turn him into an Angel now? Because of him many of our Angels died." Yukina said, sitting next to Takano.

"I know..."

"He's also the leader of Hell's army-"

"I know!"

"And he didn't give a shit about you-"

Takano slammed his hands on the table. "I know!" Yukina tried to hide a smile but failed.

Takano growled about to punch Yukina through multiple walls.

"Are you going to tell the council now?" Kirishima popped in.

Takano groaned anew. "No…Not yet."

Kirishima frowned "Why not? You're going to have to anyway. Why not get it over with?"

"Didn't you hear Yukina just now? How the hell am I going to explain that the one Demon they want executed is MY MATE?"

"Hmm…You got a point there; if your Mate dies so do you."

Yukina spun in his chair. "When will you tell them then?"

Takano didn't get a chance to respond. Usagi-san, Yokozawa, and Isaka-san came in. The three leaders stood at attention.

Usagi-san frowned. "Where's Misaki?"

"He's with his friend, Kisa." Kirishima answered. That caught Yukina's attention. Usagi-san scowled.

"Bring him then." Kirishima shrugged and left to retrieve a poor Misaki.

"Now what happened with the Black Raven?" Isaka-san started the meeting. All three members sat down to hear the grave news.

Takano beat Yukina to it. "He trapped us, kept us there until the war ended and him long gone."

"How did he do that?" Yokozawa asked.

Yukina played along. "He somehow knew we were coming and planted a trap. He tied us down with chains and played a cruel joke on us." He grinned at that. "He didn't hurt us at all though." Yukina frowned recalling. "He looked like he was waiting for the sun to come up…like he was impatient for the war to be over already."

Yokozawa leaned back in his chair. "He's smarter than we gave him credit for. We will try to come up with something else in the meantime."

"So far we are winning the war but that wouldn't matter until we destroy the Black Raven." Usagi-san looked at the doors, waiting for Kirishima to hurry.

Takano hesitated. "What if he won't interfere with this war? What if-"

"Takano we cannot allow him to live, he is a threat. The humans are suffering enough as it is." Usami encountered.

"But the first time I fought him he said he didn't want to fight, and today he could have taken us out but instead he let us go."

"We can't take that chance; he might be playing for all we know. We must think about God's children Takano and this must be done." Usagi-san signed.

Takano gritted his teeth but stayed quiet. What was he going to do then? Kill his Mate?

"Is that all there was to report?" Isaka-san asked, His keen eyes landing on Takano.

Takano nodded making sure to show no emotion. He needed to think first before he could say anything to the council.

"Really…" Isaka-san knew there was more to the story but he let it drop…for now.

"Hey let me down! Kirishima-san! Why are you doing this?" Kirishima came in the double doors with a little Misaki over his shoulders. Misaki's wings were fluttering all over the place sometimes managing in taking both him and Kirishima in air.

"Here you go…" Kirishima handed Misaki over to Usagi-san; Misaki was traded one shoulder to the other.

"Usagi-san!" All too happy Usagi-san stood up.

"Alright the Black Raven is still alive and in the next war you three must destroy him at all costs." Takano flinched. "Now this meeting is over." Everyone sputtered to see Usagi-san leave the room with a blushing Misaki, struggling to get away.

"Best meeting ever!" Isaka-san left as well.

Before Yokozawa could escape Kirishima grabbed him. "Where you worried about me?" Yokozawa blushed at his seductive voice.

"Like Hell!" Kirishima easily dragged him off. Yokozawa glared at Takano knowing that it was his fault.

Takano grinned. Pay back was a bitch.

Takano felt Yukina was about to start again with the Black Raven so he intervened with. "How's your Mate by the way?" Yukina beamed, jumping with excitement.

"He's so cute! I love it when he's stalking me!"

Takano cocked his head "You didn't tell him yet that you know he's your Mate?" Yukina shook his head.

"I'm waiting for the war to end before I start staking him instead." Yukina smiled evilly, obviously thinking of all the pleasurable things he was going to do to his little Mate.

Takano chuckled, lucky bastard.

Yukina left Takano alone with his thoughts. He shifted to the Cherry blossoms needing to drown out all the issues concerning his Mate, Ritsu.

**-Ritsu**

Blackness receded in a rush as air filled Ritsu's lungs. Ritsu opened his eyes, or tried to. He felt the sensation of him opening his eyes but everything was a blur. After a while his eyes started to burn, heating with each second to the point where it became unbearable.

He closed them, his hands trying to scratch the itch it created but his hands wouldn't function. His teeth chattered around rattling breaths.

He was standing, shuddering, that much he knew. Was that a ripped off arm he was clutching so tightly?

A sharp, stabbing agony flared to his right wing. It pulsed like a sledge hammer beating at his back and vibrating through his whole body.

The last thing he remembered was when the Demons attacked him. They threw more of that chemical at him and they managed to claw his armor off and tear his wing, and then everything went blank.

Ritsu registered the groans of the remaining demons, he also smelled death. He must of lost control again.

Ritsu couldn't breathe. The last of his remaining control slipping form his grasp. Ritsu tried to shift to the Cherry Blossoms hoping that would calm him but no such luck. What the fuck was happening? Why couldn't he shift?

He didn't dare move his wings. Any more blood lost from them and he would meet Death sooner than later.

With everything he had he pictured heaven, the blossom tree, the fresh pure air, and the man. With his whole body and soul he craved to be there. He tensed every muscle in his body, dizziness assailed him.

Then came that unforgettable feeling of floating. The next thing he knew he was feeling a gentle breeze against his skin, the familiar sound of blossoms swaying against each other.

Ritsu fell face first to the soft grass. Breathing became a labor.

Was Death finally going to pity him and end his sufferings?

Ritsu panicked. He couldn't get up again. He was afraid that he'd go berserk again and he didn't want to harm the angels this time. He hoped that this place, where it helped him many times before, would calm him. But the anger flared out of control, eating at him.

A pair of cold hands touched his face, cooling his fire. He didn't know how but the anger disappeared in a rush. Grateful, Ritsu gradually greeted the blackness.


	9. Promise me

**Thank you guys for the reviews and support again! You have no idea how much they drive me to do better! I'm so glad your enjoying, I put everything i had with this one for you so enjoy! Much love! :3**

**-Earlier**

Takano sat down in his usual spot by the Blossom tree waiting for his Black Angel.

What was he going to do about Ritsu?

Ritsu was hated by all of Heaven; no one would accept him here after what he did a hundred years ago.

After Ritsu knocked him out a hundred years ago Yukina said that Kirishima went in to help. Kirishima almost died fighting Ritsu. If not for Yukina pulling him out in the last second, Kirishima wouldn't be here now. Yukina then took both of them out of war before going back to help the remaining warriors. When he got back, with some back up, it was too late. Both the Black Raven and the Angels were gone as if they were never there. A few days later Angel's armor was found scattered around the battlefield.

To this day no one knew what happened to the missing Angels.

Takano signed. He took out a cigarette. He quitted a few years ago but there was so much tension in him right now, he needed the relief it gave him.

What to do…?

In a way he was glad Ritsu was so strong. Hopefully Ritsu kept up with the little tricks he'd been playing till the end of the war so that Takano didn't have to kill him. Takano frowned. A hundred years? Without his Mate? Maybe they could meet secretly?

Takano chuckled. Forbidden love? Really? But he never knew a man who went so long without his Mate. Even now Takano felt the pull to be with Ritsu and his little tricks. Takano grinned, he actually felt proud of how Ritsu bested Takano. He shook his head, was this how it was for everyone else? Thoughts of your Mate consuming your whole attention?

Also there was the whole issue of the Demons, if they found out that Ritsu was his Mate they would not hesitate to kill him. If an Angel lost their Mate they no longer wished to live. Most commit suicide.

How the hell was he going to convince the council to accept Ritsu?

No answer was forthcoming.

Takano felt someone shift in

Takano's eyes widened to see his Angel barely standing on shaking legs.

A second later the man fell to his face. Takano ran to him. He was running his hands over his body, shuddering at each injury. When he touched his wing, an agonized roar broke from him. "Stay with me, stay with me, stay with me!" His voice was heartrending. With his hand at the back of his Angels head, Takano held him close, tucking his Angel into his chest. "You stay with me." His voice was full of pain.

The wings hurt like hell, if it was injured in any way, Demons or Angels could die because of it. Takano used his limited knowledge of healing making sure the wing stopped bleeding before Takano shifted them in the Hospital. Nowaki gasped at the sight. "Put him over here."

Together they went into an empty room and put him on the bed. "Takano I need you to leave please."

Takano's nails cut into his palm. How could he leave his Angel? He had to be here for him. His heart felt like it stopped beating, there was a ringing in his ears. How can he leave when his angel needed him?

"O…Onodera?" Both Nowaki and Takano turned to Ann-Chan's voice. Tears were streaming down her eyes.

Takano frowned. Onodera?

Ann-Chan rushed to his Black Angels side. She grabbed his hand, crying harder when she saw his wings. Nowaki went to her side and grabbed her shoulders, trying to push her toward Takano. "Ann-Chan I need you to take Takano outside and wait there, do you understand?"

"But…He needs me…"

"Your no good to him like this, so please wait outside."

Nowaki managed to take both Ann-Chan and Takano outside the room while Nowaki examined his Black Angel.

Takano looked to Ann-Chan who was till weeping softly.

"Ann-Chan you know who that is?" Ann-Chan looked up and nodded. "How do you know him?"

Ann-Chan's wings fluttered. "He was my fiancé when I was alive." Takano's eyes widened. Ann-Chan continued. "Onodera's family decided to have an engagement with my family to avoid conflict so I was to marry Onodera. We were children when we met." Ann-Chan smiled remembering. Then she cried. "The Romans attacked when we were thirteen, I was hiding in my room when they found me and killed me, so I don't know exactly what happened to him. He couldn't have done anything wrong! He was so sweet and shy…Why is he a Demon?" Ann-Chan cried harder, her hands covering her face.

"There now…" Takano hugged her. "We will find out, alright?"

Ann-Chan nodded embarrassed. "Thank you." She moved herself away, wiping her eyes.

"Onodera is his name?"

Ann-Chan nodded. "His first name is Ri-"

Nowaki came out then, the two bombarded him with questions. Nowaki put his hand up to silence them. His face was grim.

"He will be fine, but…"Nowaki looked at Ann-Chan. "Ann-Chan you might not want to-"

"Please Dr. Nowaki; I've seen everything there is to see here, I want to know."

After a while Nowaki nodded." He had multiple stabbings over his body. It looked like he was attacked by a large crowd. His right wing was torn in half, and there is some kind of chemical on him, its properties are similar to acid with something else. I will investigate that. His eyes came in contact with the acid and now he cannot see. I put a bandage around his eyes because they will be extra sensitive to the light. Luckily he's healing slowly and his wing is growing back. He needs rest tonight so come back tomorrow." Nowaki went back in the room.

Fury treaded through Takano's veins. Who dared hurt his Angel? His hands were shaking, needing to sink them into whomever it was who hurt his precious Angel.

Takano felt the call of war. Takano cursed. He had no choice but to go.

The war was short, there was less Demons fighting today. It gave them hope that it was a sign they surrendered. Even the Black Raven was absent form his mountain.

Takano fought like a man possessed. He put all his anger in the war, needing more Demons to kill.

It was over too fast. He would have been happy for a three day war straight. But this did nothing to cool his anger. His chest was heaving with pent up frustration. Why the hell are there fewer Demons today?

Kirishima and Yukina carefully went up to Takano who was currently gazing up the mountain where the Black Angel usually sat. **Why the hell didn't he show up? Right when I needed a good fight**? Takano thought.

"Takano?" Yukina tapped his shoulder. Takano growled causing the two men to back away.

"Hey calm down already, geez who's biting your ass today?" Kirishima usually love seeing Takano lose his control but this was accompanied by fear and panic. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked more gently.

Takano remove his helmet, pushing his hair away with a look of distress and pain. Alerted, both men grabbed his shoulders supportively.

"My…My Black Angel is wounded pretty badly."

"What! How? What happened?"

"Black Angel?" Yukina asked, confused.

"He's at the hospital right now. He was…My God, he was broken." He rasped.

Kirishima pulled Takano in the direction of the Gate. "Let's go then." Yukina followed.

**-Ritsu**

Ritsu opened his eyes and then shut them quickly again. He groaned. Fucken Hell. His eyes felt like lava was poured into his eyes sockets. Ritsu started to scratch his eyes. They itched, they burned.

A pair of hands stopped him. "Don't you'll only make-"

He was thrown into a wall. Ritsu got out of the bed and blindly walked to the double doors, falling multiple times. The man didn't follow, probably was rendered unconscious.

Ritsu felt the walls, trying to find a way out. He couldn't seem to trace and his wings didn't respond. He felt another door and went in. He heard screams; Ritsu went back out. Where the hell was he? Ritsu was panicking; it wasn't good when he panicked. His whole body was shaking, his legs barely held him up.

Someone grabbed him by his wing causing pain to shoot throughout his body. He felt his conscious waver. Quickly, Ritsu turned and punched the guy hearing gravel breaking, glass shattering, and…A splash?

Shaking his head he continued on.

The more he walked the more pronounced his injured body made itself known. He felt multiple wounds reopen and blood running down his legs and onto the floor.

He needed to get out; if the Angels found out who he truly was they wouldn't hesitate to lock him up. And if that happened Ritsu was sure that his control would break again.

Ritsu fell to his knees, strength leaving him in a rush. Ritsu cursed. He wasn't going to make it. What now?

"Onodera?" Ritsu froze, he knew that sweet voice. No…it couldn't be…

"Ann-Chan?" Ritsu heard Ann-Chan cry. Suddenly he felt her hands on his face. Ritsu reached for her face, amazed to once again meet his childhood friend.

"Ritsu…" She whispered.

Ritsu froze. "Ann-Chan, don't tell anyone my name."

Ritsu felt her confusion. "Why not?"

"Just promise me…" Ritsu head started to get foggy. "Promise me…"

Ritsu fainted.


	10. Goodnight Onodera

"Someone please!" Takano, Yukina, and Kirishima jumped at the voice. "Please anyone!"

"It sounds like Ann-Chan." They all ran in that direction, panicked, wondering why the Hospital was so deserted. They were surprised to see Ann-Chan on her knees trying to lift Onodera.

Ann-Chan spotted them. "Please help me! He's losing too much blood." Takano quickly went over and picked up his Angel. The floor was painted with Onodera's blood and a man was picking himself out of the water.

They headed back in the room to see a dazed Nowaki and a pissed of Hiroki.

"That son of a bitch!" Hiroki rushed Takano. Both Kirishima and Yukina quickly grabbed his arms before Hiroki could reach him.

"Whoa! Stop Hiroki!" Kirishima bellowed.

"He hurt my Mate!" Hiroki bared his teeth. Takano narrowed his eyes and used his body to shield Onodera.

"Hiroki, it was an accident." Nowaki tried to calm him "I startled him."

"That doesn't matter; no one harms what's mine!"

Nowaki came from behind and hugged Hiroki. Kirishima and Yukina both let go of his arms and backed away. Nowaki kissed his neck, smiling. "Hiroki, why don't you always act like this?" Nowaki signed. Hiroki jerked.

The next thing you knew Hiroki punched Nowaki in the head. "Idiot!"

Nowaki grinned. He quickly held Hiroki before he could escape. "I'm fine it just took me by surprise, I promise you." Hiroki grumbled, relaxing a bit.

"Nowaki, I need your assistance." Takano asked impatient. Nowaki nodded.

"No way, Nowaki isn't-" Nowaki whispered something in his ear that made the man blush. Hiroki scowled and stormed out the hospital.

"Put him on the bed please. Ann-Chan, help me." Ann-Chan nodded. Nowaki pushed the others outside so that they could examine Onodera.

"My God, you weren't joking. He's pretty broken up." Kirishima said. Takano nodded grimly.

"Can you guys fill me in on who is he?" Yukina asked.

Kirishima explained about how Takano has been meeting up with his Black Angel. Takano then explained what happened when his Angel suddenly appeared before him, torn up and broken.

"Was he injured in the war?" Kirishima wondered.

"I don't know, Nowaki said he was attacked by a group. Pieces of his black armor were still on him. Maybe?" Takano was frustrated that he didn't know. "But I don't think it was Angels, it looked like his armor was clawed off."

"Demons have been known to get aggressive and among their own kind too. Wonder what he did to piss them off so much."

"He does look weak, maybe because he was easy prey?" Yukina wondered.

Kirishima shook his head. "How bout we find out when the guy wakes up? It's better than guessing like this." Everyone nodded.

Takano remembered about Ann-Chan. "Ann-Chan knows him by the way; apparently when she was alive she and Onodera were to wed."

"Onodera?" Kirishima asked.

Takano nodded "That's his name."

"Do you know how he died then?"

Takano shook his head. "Ann-Chan said when they were both thirteen there was an invasion upon their keep. She was in her room when they killed her, she doesn't know what happened to Onodera."

"We will find that out later then, what worries me the most is his wings. My God how did he survive that?" Kirishima's own wings fluttered.

"He's stubborn." Takano said softly. Yukina and Kirishima agreed.

Ann-Chan came out. "I need your help." They nodded and entered the room. They had Onodera strapped down to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Takano asked horrified.

"We are going to give him the elixir, he's lost to much blood and his wing is bleeding again, if we don't stop this quickly we could lose him." Nowaki explained.

Misaki came in then. "This one right?" Nowaki nodded. Misaki handed the elixir and left the room.

"Takano I need you to hold this arm, Kirishima the legs, and Yukina the other arm." The three went to follow orders, knowing that this was going to hurt like hell. The elixir was for emergency's only, it completely healed the body but for a terrible price. The body undergoes extreme pain, it felt like someone was clawing your skin and tearing at your insides.

"Nowaki, is no other way?" Sadly Nowaki shook his head. Nowaki opens Onodera's mouth and lets out only one drop of the elixir. That was all that was needed.

**-Ritsu**

A sharp pain tore through his chest, his heart squeezed by a cruel fist. He went rigid and released a cry of pain. Sweat beaded over his skin, while his blood thickened to ice crystals. He was throbbing, aching and burning. He roared, thinking that a Demon must have found him and was torturing him again. He fought, someone was holding tight to his arms and legs. Why wasn't he losing control? Right when he needed it. There was no anger, only pain.

Ritsu felt another wave of pain sweep over him, worse than before. He fought harder, determined to free himself.

"I'm here, I'm here." Ann-Chan tries to calm him as he convulse.

"Ann-Chan?" Ritsu rasped. Why was she here? Did they capture her too? He fought harder, they would not touch her! He roared again.

Ann-Chan started crying. "I'm here, don't worry, I'll always be by your side. I won't leave you; you're safe, calm down Onodera, please." Ritsu's body kept twitching, his body going through the healing effects. Soon it was over and Ritsu was able to breathe again. They let go of him and he felt Ann-Chan claim his hand. "You're safe, don't worry." Ritsu breathed deeply, trying to catch his breath.

"Mr. Onodera, my name is Dr. Nowaki; I need to inspect your wounds if you would let me?"

Ritsu hesitated but nodded, Ann-Chan didn't let go of his hand. It gave him reassurance that the guy wouldn't harm him.

Nowaki looked under the night gown and saw that the stabbings were completely healed. Not a single mark was left behind. "Now your eyes..." Nowaki lifted the band aid up a little. He was disappointed when the black marks around his eyes were still there but luckily they did heal a bit. Nowaki touched the torn wing, pleased to see that it had grown back a little as well.

"It's going to take a while but your eyes will heal, don't worry about that." Nowaki smiled. "You'll be good in time. Now I studied the chemical I found on you and saw that it makes shifting useless, if you don't mind can you try to shift for me?" Ritsu was shocked that he couldn't. **So that why I couldn't earlier…those fucken assholes will die for this.**

Nowaki took in his reaction. "So you can't, don't worry the elixir already took most of the chemical out of your system it'll be a while before you can shift again." Nowaki left leaving the three leaders, Ann-Chan, and Ritsu alone.

Ritsu felt better than he had in years, his eyes still burned but at least the pain in his body was gone. His wings were numbed but he knew his right wing was still torn.

"Onodera tell me what happened to you. How didn't you become a Demon?" Ann-Chan broke his thoughts. Ritsu clenched his fists, he didn't want didn't remember.

Ritsu shook his head. "Sorry Ann-Chan, I can't tell you."

"Why not? It's important!"

"Sorry…"

"At least tell me did you survive that invasion?"

"…Yeah." Ritsu wished he died there instead. "Where am I?" Ritsu quickly changed the subject.

"Oh, right, you're in heaven." Ritsu cringed. He forced a smile. "I knew you'll end up in heaven Ann-Chan, you were always helping everyone." Ann-Chan beamed at the praise.

"If I may," Kirishima popped in. "What happened to you?"

"That is none of your business." Ritsu said softly.

Tense silence.

"Can you guys leave us alone for a while?" Takano asked. Everyone looked at him questioningly. "I just need to talk to him real quick." After a while the group left. Kirishima whispered that he wanted in on what they talked about later.

Ritsu tensed for a fight. Takano smiled. "My name is Takano Masamune."

Ritsu cocked his head. "Why do I care?"

Takano chuckled. "Well you see while you were talking with Ann-Chan I gave orders that you were to be given a room next to mine. We're going to be neighbors. You can't trace right? And I doubt you'll want to spend all your days here in the hospital. So you'll be staying close to me and I'll be your caretaker."

Ritsu frowned. "Why not leave me with Ann-Chan? I don't know you."

Takano smiled. "Of course you know me; I'm the guy who has been visiting you for a few years now down by the Cherry blossom trees."

"Ah, so you're my stalker."

Takano burst out laughing. "Stalker? Really? Why am I not offended by this? Why am I actually enjoying myself?"

"You're telling me?" Ritsu turned serious. "I don't need a baby sitter. I'll be fine, just leave me with Ann-Chan."

Takano smirked. "You see Ann-Chan will be busy with the Hospital for the remaining of the war, I can't leave you alone, what if you accidently inured yourself? Come on don't be a wimp."

Ritsu clutched his fists. He was annoyed with this guy.

Takano grinned. "I thought you were so innocent when you sat in your cherry blossoms but it's the opposite. You seethe with emotion."

Ritsu wasn't used to socializing. And this asshole was really getting on is nerves. Thinking he was all high and mighty. Ritsu never backed down form a challenge. "Fine, I'll make you regret ever thinking of crossing with me."

Takano smiled in victory, luckily Onodera couldn't see it.

**-Takano**

Onodera was released from the Hospital at night fall. Everyone went to ready for war. Ann-Chan promised Onodera that she would visit soon. Onodera merely nodded and let himself be shifted to his new room with Takano.

Takano helped Onodera sit down on the bed." If you need anything just yell out I'll be able to hear you next door."

Ritsu didn't say anything.

"I mean it don't go on by yourself you might accidently bump into something."

"Yeah, yeah." Takano saw that he was too tense.

"Relax would you? You're going to hurt those wings if your shoulders get too stiff."

Onodera looked away, not caring in the least. Annoyed Takano grabbed his shoulders and massaged. Onodera let out a soft moan, both of pain and pleasure. Takano jerked at the sound.

Takano didn't know why he did it, maybe it was because he looked so vulnerable or maybe because he looked so beautiful his heart ached. He couldn't stop himself if his life depended on it.

He kissed him.

Ritsu drew back quickly

"What?" Takano asked innocently. "It was just a light peck on the lips."

Ritsu bared his teeth. "Do that again and I'll kill you."

Takano chucked, did he see a light blush? Or was he just seeing things? "Good night Onodera, I'll keep the key, ok?" He walked out the door. He couldn't wait for tomorrow's torture. He never knew that his little Black Angel was such a cute devil.


	11. Hell's Call

**:3 Enjoy! **

Takano took off his armor. The war only lasted seven hours this time, every night seemed to be less Demons, Takano hoped it kept up this way. But what concerned him was the fact that not only was Ritsu absent from the war but also korero and the other high Demons. Where they plotting something?

The three leaders were called in by the council's again. Knowing what it was about they headed toward Marukawa.

"What are you reports from the Black Angel?" Usagi-san started. Everyone sat down in their usual seats.

The Councils wings, as always were hidden. Their wings were different than the white wings every other Angel carried. Usagi-san's wings were silver with what looked to be diamonds shining inside them, Isaka-san was a beautiful purple with black highlights, and Yokozawa was a light blue with snowflakes falling around them. It represented their status as a Council member.

"The Black Angel was not present in the war neither was their leader Korero." Takano answered.

Usagi-san leaned forward in his chair. "You think they plan something?"

"The thought has crossed our minds sir." Kirishima said.

Everyone stayed quiet. "I will look into it." Yokozawa volunteered. Usagi-san nodded.

"Make sure every detail is discovered, I want every dark corner brought to light." Yokozawa nodded.

"Now, I hear that you brought in a Demon into Heaven Takano. Do you want to explain yourself?" Usagi-sans keen eyes landed on the man in question.

"I found him beaten near death in the cherry blossoms. He's been visiting that place for years now and does no harm."

"Takano we cannot allow a Demon here. We are in war. You must take him to the battle field where his brothers will take him back."

Takano tensed. "Take him back to the very beings that hurt him?"

"Takano I cannot change their ways, it's what they do. You must take him back; I cannot risk the chance that he might be a part of a bigger plan."

"Sir, please reconsider, he nearly died when we found him and if he was a spy they wouldn't have risked ripping off his wings."

Usagi-san shook his head. "It is done; I will not risk all these Angels for one mere Demon. I want him gone tonight."

Before anyone can move Takano made a drastic decision. "He is my Mate."

Everyone froze. Yukina and Kirishima shared a look but said nothing.

Isaka-san looked at Takano amused. **Interesting****.**

"All right then." Isaka-san announced. "You cannot change that Usagi-san, we need Takano and if the Demons find out they will surely kill the guy."

Usagi-san nodded. "Fine. He may stay but you must keep an eye on him until the war has ended. We will discuss your Mate then. Dismissed." The council departed.

"What the hell Takano? Do you know how deep you're getting yourself into?" Kirishima yelled at him.

"It was the only way." Takano signed.

"Takano he isn't even your Mate, he could be a spy for all we know, why risk everything for a Demon you know only a little?"

Takano scowled. He didn't know. He just knew that he couldn't give his Angel back to those Demons; he knew that they wouldn't hesitate to kill him just for sport. **To never see him again? **His chest ached painfully at the thought.

"Love living it hard, don't you?" Yukina laughed at him.

"No shit." Takano said sarcastically. Never in his life had he made such an important decision based off emotion. That was not him. He made sure to reason it all out before making a move.

Yukina laughed at Takano, seeming to read his thoughts. "Where's your reason now?"

"Do you know what I'm going to enjoy? When you finally get together with your Mate and he shakes to hell your unflappable demeanor. I'm going to laugh when you turn enraged, ramrod straight every time he walks by."

"Any way" Kirishima interrupted. "What about you're actual Mate?"

Takano groaned. "I've been thinking about that. I don't know."

"Are you in love with your Black Angel?"

"I don't know..." Kirishima scowled.

"Seriously? How about your Black Raven?"

"I don't know! I only just realized he's my Mate, how the hell will I know?" Takano growled.

Did he love his Black Raven? He did love how he was always challenged by him and Ritsu's little tricks amuse the hell out of him. But love? And what about his Angel? So sweet and fragile, he didn't know either.

"You know it is possible to fall in love with another but once your Mate comes by, well, let's just say you won't be faithful. The pull is strong."

"How about you avoid your Mate? That way you can be with Onodera and be faithful." Yukina smiled at the brilliant plan. "It's better than being with the Black Raven; no one would accept him here."

"Yukina we are in a war, the Black Raven will bound to show up anytime now." Kirishima countered.

"Just saying, don't fall in love with the Black Raven."

"Are you freken stupid or something?" Both Kirishima and Takano yelled at him. It was nearly impossible to not fall in love with your Mate. They've seen it happen thousands of times already.

"Just saying, what other choices do you have?"

Kirishima grinned, obviously planning something that would make Takano's skin crawl.

"Don't say it, we're done." Takano made his way to his home. What was he going to do now? He just made a complete mess of his life. Everything was just so muddled in his mind, reason no longer existed.

Takano thought about last night when he kissed his Angel good night. For the briefest instant he thought, **Keep the bloody lies and keep the beauty offered up before me. Why not?**

He shook his head hard. Guilt set in. He couldn't do that. What if his Angel also had a Mate out there somewhere? The thought angered him. By passenger were startled by the grim features of the Leader as he flew home.

**-Ritsu**

Ritsu awoke with a jolt, jerking upright. He was panting, sweat running down his chest and back in rivulets. The most terrible dream had plunged him. He hated when he dreamed of how he killed so many innocent people, it tore whatever sanity he had left.

Ritsu looked around, reminding him that he was still blind. He wasn't familiar with the soft bedding and the scent. Ritsu stood up and tried to find the door. Slowly he felt the walls for a door, signing with frustration when he kept tripping over. It took him a good three minutes before he finally found the damn thing.

He was stubborn; there was no way he would call Takano for help.

Next thing he knew he tripped, his wing hitting the table causing extreme pain.

Ritsu doubled over as a new pain started from his chest. **Crap, how could I have forgotten?** The pull to Hell was calling him. Ritsu cursed. Ritsu knew he had only a few days he could ignore it but soon it would be an agonizing pain if ignored too long.

The call was something put on Demons long ago. Because of this Demons couldn't go long periods outside Hell. Ritsu was able to last three days before he collapsed. The only cure was to go to the Hell council and wait for a few minutes for the pain to completely vanish.

Ritsu pushed back the pain. He had no choice but to wait for his strength to return before entering Hell, knowing that every Demon would be out for his head.

Ritsu tried to get up but his legs wouldn't function right. He was not calling for help. He never needed it in his whole afterlife and he certainly didn't need it now.

**-Takano**

Onodera's hair was sticking all over the place; it made him look like a wild boy. Onodera cursed earning a chuckle from Takano.

Onodera froze.

"Well this is embarrassing." Takano smirked. Onodera scowled, trying to get up. "Here..." He helped Onodera sit on the couch. Takano crouched in front of him looking at his hair. It was completely uneven as if the guy chopped his hair with a knife.

"Wait here, don't move."

"You don't have to tell me." Onodera grumbled.

Takano went in the bathroom to retrieve the scissors. He came back to see Onodera touching his injured wing. "Your wing will be fine." Takano reassured him. He crouched in front of Onodera again and touched his hair. Onodera slapped his hand away.

"Your hair is all over the place, I just want to cut it."

"No."

"Come on its not going to kill you." He tried to tease.

Onodera still resisted. "I don't care how its looks, leave it alone."

"Onodera, you agreed that I would take care of you now stop being such a baby, I'm only going to cut some away."

Onodera growled. Takano could see he was thinking hard about it.

"Come on; if you let me I'll take you to your tree for a while."

Onodera signed in defeat. "Fine."

Takano reached for the band aid around his eyes "Let's move this real quick so I can get your bangs as well."

Takano carefully removed the band aid to see a little bit of blood on them. Confused, Takano moved his bangs out of the way and froze when he saw the black marks around his eyes; it looked like it ate at his flesh.

"Does it hurt?" Takano touched his cheek gently witch freaked Onodera out.

"Don't touch me." He growled, slapping Takano's hand again. "Hurry up and cut the damn thing already."

It took a while before Takano slowly complied. It was tense silence as Takano chipped more of Onodera's hair.

Ritsu was uncomfortable. He wasn't used to someone being gentle or kind to him. In Hell that was unknown to them and he hasn't dealt with it since his parents died. Ritsu tensed. **Don't think about that**. He didn't want to do anything with this man.

Takano leaned back satisfied. His hair now reached his nape and the bangs were shorter so he could see more.

"Better?"

Onodera nodded. "Th…Thank you." Takano smiled. He quickly ruffled his hair before Onodera could slap it away. Takano carefully applied a new band aid to Onodera's eyes. "Today I want to show you Heaven."

"Why? I won't be here for long, and I can't see."

"I'll describe it for you as best as I can." Takano ignored the other part. He knew that his time with his Angel was limited; he hoped he could change his Angel's mind. "Besides Nowaki wants to see you. So I thought why not take a walk?"

Onodera said nothing, not caring in the least.

Takano pulled Ritsu up. "Don't worry I'll make sure you'll enjoy it."

**-Hell**

"My Lord, it has been confirmed that Ritsu has been taken in by the Angels."

"Really?" Korero grinned. "That would be in our advantage then, killing two birds with one stone." Korero looked out the dark castle to see thousands of souls burning in the blue fire. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Ritsu was forced to come to the council or risk a slow painful death from the call. He knew his Mate would not let him die.

"How is the chemical doing?"

The Demon grinned. "It works, it renders the Angel helpless. It cannot shift or use its wings and when in contact with skin it burns away the flesh."

Korero nodded, satisfied. "Perfect. On the last day of this pitiful war we shall strike. Heaven will be ours at last." Thousands of Demons laughed gleefully.


	12. Nightmare

**hope you guys enjoy, again thank you for the reviews I love reading each and every one! It makes my day! Much love! **

Ritsu sat down on the Hospital bed completely exhausted. Takano had introduced him to Angel after Angel who was curious about him. Ritsu didn't know why they were so excited to meet him; he thought they would run away not come to welcome him. Takano's voice sounded guilty through the whole thing. Why?

**How much longer do I have to stay with the guy?** They walked into the city and the way Takano described it was so beautiful and detailed that he could see how in the middle of the city there was a beautiful fountain with lily pads decorating the clear blue water, how nature was welcomed in the city and how it decorated each buildings with vines and flowers. Ritsu's favorite was the Cherry Blossoms around every corner. Takano said that this was the month for them to bloom.

Ritsu was a bit disturbed by how captivated he was with Takano's voice. Like something pulled at him, leading him closer to Takano. Ritsu cringed at the thought.

Takano was currently outside while Nowaki checked his progress.

Nowaki nodded in satisfaction. "Your wing grew a little." He watched as Ritsu stretched his wing with little pain. Nowaki's attention was soon captured by the other wing. "I have never seen this kind of wings before. Usually a Demons wings are completely black."

Ritsu shrugged. "They weren't always like this; I had them like every other Demon but they changed one day." He admitted.

"Fascinating, I wonder why." Nowaki's attention went to Ritsu's eyes. He lifted the band aid. "The black around your eyes receded, that's a good sign. Can you open your eyes for me?"

Ritsu hesitated, could he trust him? Nowaki noticed his hesitation. "I need to see if the chemical messed with your vision or if the elixir helped heal that as well."

Gradually Ritsu opened his eyes to pure blinding light. "Fuck!" He quickly closed them again, they burned. His arms were in the process of scratching them when Nowaki stopped him.

"Don't, let it pass. Now I need you to take it easy for a few days. Any sign of tension can slow down the healing process. Do you understand?"

Ritsu nodded. While Nowaki put on fresh new band aids Ritsu asked. "How is it that you're not disturbed by me? I am a Demon."

Nowaki smiled. "You're not the first Demon I checked, there was Shinobu."

"Shinobu is here?" Ritsu wondered if he was with his Mate. The last time he saw them they were running toward the exit gate of Hell.

Surprised Nowaki asked. "You know him?" Ritsu nodded, curious. "If you like I'll ask Takano to take you over to see him."

Ritsu shook his head. "We weren't friends, I just heard about him." Ritsu didn't want to take the chance that the couple might recognize him. He needed to regain his strength and leave.

"Ah, I see then."

Takano came in then, impatient. "Done yet?"

"Yes, he's all yours." Nowaki left the two alone. Takano helped Ritsu up and shifted them to the Cherry Blossoms.

Ritsu rested against his usual spot. But with Takano here he couldn't relax the man always made Ritsu restless. "You may go now."

"I want to ask you a few questions first." Takano also sat. Neither has been there when the night and day touched creating a new color. It was beautiful to see the light purple with the pink Cherry blossoms.

Ritsu frowned. "No." He didn't want anyone's company right now. Ritsu only had a few minutes to enjoy before Takano had to leave for war.

"Why did you come here in the first place?" Takano asked, ignoring him.

Ritsu stayed quiet not trusting the man.

"Come on it's a simple question."

"Why do you want to know?" He couldn't tell him that he came here to escape all the bickering about who should to lead the war.

"I just want to know more about you that's all."

"Don't expect me to answer." Ritsu shook his head for empathies.

"Why not?" Takano scooted closer to Ritsu.

"Cause, it's not of your business!" Ritsu seriously wasn't used to communicating with others. He wished he knew a way to make Takano leave him alone.

"Well you don't have to yell."

"Well you don't have to be a jackass about it." Ritsu clenched his teeth together, anger building up again.

"Ha?"

"You heard me. Just shut up already."

"I'm only asking why you came here, you don't have to bite my head off."

"Seems to be the only way to shut you up."

Takano growled, no longer amused. "What the hell is up with you?"

"You're the hell that's up with me; I'm not going to answer so just let me relax."

"It's a simple question." Ritsu growled he wanted his sword; he wanted to beat the crap out of him. He must have said it out load because Takano drew back sharply.

"Damn little devil."

Ritsu groaned. "You're still talking!"

Night was coming, the end of any relaxation Ritsu hoped to get before he returned to the dream land. Takano shifted them both to Onodera's bedroom. "Go to sleep." Takano ordered.

"Fuck you." Ritsu was surprise that he didn't lose control, usually he would have torn this guy up on the first minute. But he actually...enjoyed fighting with him.

With one last glare Takano left for war.

**-Ritsu**

"Ritsu! Run! Run Ritsu!" Ritsu ran in the direction of Ann-Chan's room, his mother's instructions were to keep her safe.

His heart was beating fiercely, a small sword clutched tightly in one hand. The enemies were losing so they were desperate; deciding to kill as many of their enemy's as possible. Ritsu prayed that his father would prevail in this invasion. He reached Ann-Chan's room.

"Ann-Chan! let's-" Ritsu was struck speechless.

Ann-Chan was on the floor, blood pooling around her purple gown, her eyes open, unseeing.

"Ann-Chan!" Ritsu ran to her, dropping the sword. The child's mind not processing what has become of Ann-Chan. "Please no! Ann-Chan? Ann-Chan wake up, please…I...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Ritsu rocked her back and forth, tears streaming down his eyes. "I'm sorry, I should have-"

Ritsu heard soldiers coming. Ritsu had no choice but to leave Ann-Chan behind. He kissed her on the forehead, praying the Lord will take her to Heaven. He picked up his sword and ran out the room in search for his parents and older brother.

Explosions rocked the castle, they didn't have long.

Around a corner there were more enemies so he drew back. He peaked over again to see if he could somehow pass them unnoticed when he spotted them holding his older brother down.

Shocked Ritsu stepped out, readying his sword for a fight and prepared to die to save his brother. But before he could move his brothers green eyes locked on to his. He shook his head and said in their language. "Hide, find mom and Dad, keep them safe." They swung the sword and decapitated him.

Ritsu quickly covered his mouth to hide a scream. He quickly hid back around the corner, frozen for a few moments, trying to register what just happened. Shaken to his core he stumbled back where he came from, tears blurring his vision.

This was not happening, it couldn't be happening; it was all but a nightmare. He ran until his legs started to burn. His brother was not dead, this was a nightmare.

Ritsu fell to his knees a scream forcing itself from his lips.

**No...Not my brother, not my brother...anything but my…**

Ritsu clutched his chest, crying his eyes out. He couldn't breathe right; he was losing consciousness form shock. Memories of his brother playing with him in the gardens when they were small and training in the field, laughing and enjoying life played through his head.

He looked up to see a solider swinging a sword at him. Ritsu closed his eyes ready for impact. He heard metal meet flesh; he felt the blood spray on his face. But there was no pain. Ritsu slowly opened his eyes and then widened them when he saw his mother in front of him.

Ritsu's father killed the solider but it was too late. His mother fell to the side, dead.

"Mom!" Ritsu father grabbed him before meeting contact with his mother. Tears were streaming down his father's face. "Ritsu listen to me, I need you to run away." Ritsu shook his head, his eyes never leaving his beautiful mother.

His father pushed him in a trap door in the wall near them.

"No! Let me stay with you! Please! Please Dad don't leave me!" Ritsu tightened his hold on his father's shirt.

Ritsu's father kissed his forehead. "Live my son. I love you."

Ritsu screamed. His father pushed him in and closed the door trapping Ritsu in darkness.

**-Takano**

Takano went into his room. He had four hours before the sun came up this time. Takano signed, his shoulders started to ache from fighting.

Angel's didn't sleep. There was no need to. But since Onodera was human turned Demon he needed it. Takano signed, he didn't mean to fight with his Angel. He only wanted to know more about him. Takano admitted that it was his fault he was being so pushy.

Takano heard Onodera yell out in his room. Panicked Takano shifted to find his angel struggling in the sheets.

"Onodera calm down." He was breathing hard; he looked to be clawing at something in front of him. "Onodera?" Takano reached to comfort him, grasping his shoulders. At contact his claws shot out, raking down his chest. Takano jumped back as his Angel sat up in bed, sweat running down his forehead.

"Shh, don't be afraid." He once again came closer to Onodera. Onodera just sat there not moving a muscle. Takano engulfed him in his arms. "I'm here now, easy." Onodera was shaking, he felt tears stream down his shirt. His heart clenched. What had hurt him so?

Takano touched his heated cheeks, trying to cool him down. Onodera shuddered. Takano climbed into bed with him, pulling Onodera across his chest to run his fingers through his hair.

"I'll be here when you wake up, I won't leave you alone." Onodera relaxed and fell asleep. Takano held him close to his heart, wondering what had made such a reaction from this beautiful Angel.

**P.S when I wrote that scene it made me cry. Literally! And I was at work so yeah my co-workers freaked out…XD. Hoped you enjoyed!**


	13. Losing a Mate

Ritsu woke up to a warm chest.

Puzzled he tried to open his eyes to see who it was.

"Good morning." Shocked that Takano was in bed with him Ritsu kicked him off. Takano fell with a loud thump. "What the hell?"

"What are you doing here? Why are we in the same bed?"

"You yelled out in your sleep. I came to check and saw you were going through a nightmare."

Ritsu tensed. "I...I didn't attack you right?"

Takano frowned. "Does that happen often?"

Always, Ritsu thought surprised. That was why he bought an isolated land in the forest so that he wouldn't harm anyone while he was unconscious.

"No."

Ritsu had the feeling that Takano didn't believe him but made no commit. Ritsu took a much needed breath. The dreams were getting more vivid this time; he seriously thought he was back in the darkness. Ritsu concluded that it marked the coming days to his insanity.

Ritsu felt the bed dip from Takano's weight. "Let me see your eyes." Panicked Ritsu moved away from him. "Easy now," He sounded like he was trying to calm a wild animal. "I only want to see if the black marks are still there." Ritsu hit the headboard, he was trapped. Takano's cold hands cupped his cheeks making Ritsu shudder.

Takano removed the band aids. "They're almost gone." He signed in relief. "Can you open your eyes now?"

"No." Ritsu lied. The doctor he had let because he knew Nowaki never went out to battle and seen him as the Black Raven. He wasn't sure about Takano. "They still burn."

Ritsu held his breath as Takano lightly explored his face. "So soft," Ritsu slapped Takano's hands away, afraid of the sensations Takano alone seemed to bring. "Your wings." Takano was unfazed as he leaned closer. Takano caressed his left wing, marveling at how silk it felt. Nothing compared.

Ritsu shivered. Panicked Ritsu fell off the edge of the bed trying to escape these feelings.

The ones he once felt so long ago.

No! Never again! Ritsu ignored the pain from his wings as he scooted away from Takano.

"Onodera! Are you alright? Geez, what the hell were you thinking? Does your wing hurt?"

Ritsu stood on stronger legs. Every day he could feel his strength returning.

"I'm fine. Don't touch me again." Takano frowned at his strange behavior.

"What's up with you?"

"I don't like it when you touch me." Ritsu wasn't used to any of this. He wanted nothing to do with emotion period.

Takano smirked. "You loved it didn't you?" He teased. Ritsu scowled.

Takano lifted Ritsu up before he could react. Making sure to be careful of the wings he laid him down on the bed.

"I said let me go!" Ritsu shouted. Takano grabbed his arms and locked them over Ritsu's head.

Takano's forehead met Ritsu's. "I've been wondering for so long now how soft those lips were, your skin, everything." A light blush decorated his cheeks witch drew Takano in. "Beautiful." He kissed the pink cheek making Ritsu jump.

"Why are you doing this!? You don't even know me!" Takano cocked his head at that. He didn't know himself, he only that he wanted to be in his Angels side forever. "Well?"

Ritsu opened his eyes a little, enough that Takano wouldn't notice. The room was still dark so he was able to see well. It took a while until the remaining blinding light faded little by little to see Takano gazing at him adoringly. Ritsu's heart speeds up.

"I want to experience more of you, I want every little detail." Takano kissed his neck, loving the erratic pulse jumping under his lips. "But mostly I want to see those beautiful gre-"

Takano suddenly jumped away from Ritsu leaving him breathless. Takano scowled and seemed to be fighting an inner battle.

Ritsu fought for breath. Never had he felt such emotion before, and it terrified him now how he quickly fell into the spell. He needed to avoid Takano for the rest of the day.

Before he could say anything Takano cursed suddenly. "There's an issue at Marukawa and I can't leave you alone. Come, It'll only be for a couple of minutes."

Ritsu was about to decline when Takano grabbed his hand and shifted them.

**-Marukawa**

Takano cursed again. He was about to say 'green eyes' back there. They were the eyes of his Mate. Again why did it have to be Ritsu? Why not his adorable Angel?

That moment was to be only his and Onodera. The Black Angel didn't care about Takano.

"Hey! I thought you guys had it under control!" He yelled to his group.

"Well sorry that the messenger got injured." Kisa murmured.

"I don't care if he's broken both legs tell that asshole to get back on his job!" Takano turned to Onodera and said softly, "Sit here; I'll only be a moment." Takano realized he forgot to bandage Onodera's eyes again. "Will that be a problem?" Takano asked concerned. Onodera only shook his head.

"It's fine, don't worry."

"Takano-san the council had a problem with a few papers, some are missing." Hatori, emotionless, listed off everything that has gone wrong since Takano left.

Takano growled. "What the fuck? I thought you guys said it wasn't going to be a problem!"

Ritsu opened his eyes a little to see Takano in a fury. He went paper after paper, giving instruction to those who looked lost.

"Takano-san is the chief of this office." Ritsu turned around to see a young man. He was shorter than Ritsu, with dark brown hair and similar green eyes.

Ritsu quickly closed his own eyes. He was a little shaken; they were the same eyes that his brother had.

"My name is Misaki. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Onodera, same here."

"You're that Demon Takano-san saved right?"

Ritsu nodded slowly. He opened his eyes again careful not to look at Misaki. Takano was still yelling at everyone. "Is he always like this?"

Misaki looked in the direction Ritsu was talking about. "No, only when he's really mad."

"Hmm."

"You see Takano-san isn't supposed to be working right now because he has to fight in the war. But things always go wrong whenever Takano-san leaves."

"I see."

"I'm heading out, there's a problem on the bottom floor." Hatori informed Takano, he merely nodded.

Everyone looked up when Hatori left the office, the room suddenly quiet.

"How's he doing?" Takano asked quietly.

"Same. Not getting any better." Kisa informed him.

Confused Ritsu looked at Misaki. "Ah, you see Hatori lost his Mate in the last war. He was one of the many Angels who suddenly disappeared."

"Mate?" That word again. What did it mean?

"It's equivalent to a Soul Mate, Angels recognizes their mate just by coming in contact with them. Sometimes it takes a little longer." Ritsu tensed at this information. That man had said that he was his.

Ritsu frowned. "So he lost his Mate, why is everyone concerned?"

"If you lose your mate you no longer wish to live. Most do suicide. Hatori tried a couple of times but we managed to stop him."

"That bad?" No wonder the Demons wanted to kill him.

Misaki nodded. "Nothing compares to losing you mate. It's a pain that nothing can cure."

Ritsu noticed that Misaki kept looking at his eyes, probable the marks around them. Everyone went back to work. Ritsu jumped when Takano suddenly stood beside him.

"Takano-san." Misaki bowed. Takano nodded.

Yukina came in calling for Takano. Kisa tensed, avoiding eye-contact. "Takano the council wants to see you and Onodera."

Takano tensed. He knew this was coming but so soon? Yukina escorted them. Takano held Onodera close as to not let him trip over all the books and papers sprawled all over the ground.

They passed the office they were usually in. Takano frowned.

"Yukina, where is this meeting?"

"In the Hall of Truth." Yukina replied with amusement in his voice.

Takano cursed. The Hall of Truth was a room where the council would know what was truth and what was lie. Yukina opened the double doors to reveal the three councils standing in an empty room.

"Good Luck!" Yukina left them alone.

"It's nice to finally meet you Onodera." Isaka-san started. "We have a few questions for you."

**-Ritsu**

Ritsu tensed knowing where this was going.

"Why were you injured?" Ritsu stayed quiet. "You need to answer us or you will be accused for being a spy."

Takano intervened. "Now wait a minute." Takano stood in front of Ritsu in protection. "I already told you that he isn't part of anything to those Demons. He was near death, the Demons wouldn't do that. They would know that we wouldn't care to save a Demons life."

"Takano we must know either way from his own mouth. We are concerned why this Demon would show up right when the High Demons suddenly disappeared. Onodera could be one of them."

Ritsu answered. "I am no spy." The three men took that answer in knowing instantly that that was truth.

"Were you sent by the Demons?"

"No."

"Why is it that all the High Demons suddenly went missing in action?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"You're not being specific with us." Isaka-san observed.

"Would you be if Demons surrounded you?"

Isaka-san chuckled. "Point taken." He looks to Usagi-san and Yokozawa. "Do you guys have anything to add?"

Yokozawa stepped up. "What exactly happened to you?"

"Fell on a bug." Takano coughed to hide a laugh. Yokozawa growled. "It's none of your concern."

"Pardon me." A man came in the room. "Isaka-san, there is a problem that requires your attention."

Ritsu opened his eyes a little. Why did he recognize that voice?

In front of him stood Kaoru, Asahina, a high Demon. Shocked Ritsu wondered why he was here and how his wings were white. Asahina looked over to him. Ritsu stood at attention. His eyes said to keep quiet or he'll reveal Ritsu as well.

Asahina was one Demon that could rival even Ritsu. Was there something going on after all?

Asahina excused himself and left the room.


	14. New friendship

**Hey you guys! heres the next one and i have to say i enjoyed writing this. Also i finally figured out where i wanted the story to go! yay!**

**I hope you enjoy and i might update a second one soon since its the weekend, no work no college. Not sure if ill be able to finish another one yet but ill try! I promise you! much love, thank you for the reviews i love each and everyone of them! they help me with what i need to do to make it better for you!**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

"What's wrong Onodera? You suddenly tensed up." Takano caressed his cheek not caring that they had an audience. Ritsu slapped it away.

"I'm tired." Ritsu lied. He was still shaken to see Asahina here. It explained a few things like how the Demons were up to date with the Angels so well.

"Onodera, can we trust you?" Usagi-san continued.

"No." Ritsu replied honestly. Everyone tensed. "You should never trust a Demon." He continued.

"Can I trust you not to harm any Angles?" Isaka-san said more specifically.

"Yeah." Ritsu felt Hell's pull again. This one was stronger. He felt his insides being pulled and an extreme headache following in its heels. He took the pain in knowing that it was the only way he could not express what he was going through.

"He's not even listening anymore." Usagi-san observed. Ritsu looked up, realizing that everyone was now staring at him oddly.

"Onodera? What's wrong, you got a stomach ache?" Takano leaned in, his hands positioned as if ready to catch Ritsu if he fell.

Ritsu realized his hand was holding his stomach tightly.** When did I even move?** He instantly let go.

"I'm fine."

"Lie." Yokozawa called out.

Ritsu frowned, irritated. That guy was going to pay soon.

Takano scowled. "We are leaving now. I'm going to take him to Nowaki. We can continue this some other day when Onodera is in better condition."

Something slashed down Ritsu's chest, leaving deep furrows that gushed blood into the ground. It pooled around him, the scent of old chopper choking his lungs.

"Alright then you may go." Usagi-san said noticing how Ritsu paled.

Takano grabbed Ritsu's arm but he wouldn't budge, he was frozen in place. Takano frowned. "Onodera?"

Something shot to his neck, tightening, before he could scream. He felt nothing but fire melting away his skin.

Takano drew Onodera close to him. "Onodera?" Ritsu snapped out of it. He took quick small breaths as to not alert anyone what just happened. He looked down on himself and opened his eyes a little to see that there was no blood on him.

"Yeah," Still holding Onodera, they walked out of the Hall of Truth.

It has already been three days since he'd gone without being in hell. The illusions came then. The fourth or fifth day was when he could actually feel the agonizing pain. He hoped that he would be fully healed before then and leaves.

"Takano I'm fine now it was just my wings." Takano looked uncertain.

"Hey, Takano-san!" Kisa came to them. "You guys want to join? We're going out for drinks and then hit the festival."

"Festival?" Takano frowned; he didn't remember Angel's preparing for anything.

"Yeah, every Angel is celebrating. They really believe that we are going to win this war."

Takano shook his head. "They shouldn't get their hopes up."

"Oh come on Takano-san, don't be like that! Let them have their fun. Onodera! Come with us!"

"He's tired-"

"I bet being around you all the time." Kisa teased. Ritsu chuckled. Takano glared. "Come on; let him have some fun it's only for a while." There was an evil glint to Kisa's eyes that Takano failed to see.

"How do you feel Onodera?"

"Fine." Takano couldn't tell if he was lying or not. He didn't want to take Onodera out if his condition wasn't a hundred percent.

"Great!" Kisa took Onodera's hand and shifted them.

"Seriously Kisa!?" Kisa failed to mention what bar! Takano shifted.

**-Ritsu**

"You'll be free from Takano-san for a while." Kisa laughed.

Ritsu nodded grateful. Ritsu could hear men and women talking amongst themselves as Kisa lead him to a room that had all the workers Ritsu met at Marukawa.

"Hey Onodera!" Many people called in greeting. Many Angels urged him to sit next to him as if he was a respected Angel in Heaven. Ritsu was surprised how fast they accepted him here. Ritsu sat down next to Kisa everyone trying to pass him different types of drinks.

"Cheers!" Someone called out and everyone held out their glasses in response.

"Hey Onodera how long do you think it'll take Takano-san to find us? Three, four hours?" Kisa grinned obviously enjoying out-smarting Takano.

Ritsu was startled by his own deep laugh. He grinned in Kisa's direction, somehow feeling better than he had in memory.

Ritsu admitted that he had fun for the next hour with the Angels. Ritsu never remembered a day when he laughed so much. Many Angel's had humorous stories to share and others were goofing around already drunk. It was refreshing and relaxing in a way.

Excitement burned within him and he found himself smiling along with everyone.

In Hell whenever a Demon got drunk, and it happened a lot, there were always fights that resulted in death. There was no bonding in friendships or sharing good stories. This was a different world for him.

"Well if it isn't Onodera." Ritsu recognized the voice from his first day in Heaven at the Hospital. "We didn't get to properly introduce ourselves. Names Kirishima."

Ritsu nodded his head in welcome.

"You remember me right?" Ritsu cocked his head. It was the same guy he met earlier when he took him and Takano in the Hall of Truth. Takano called him…

"Yukina."

Yukina grinned. "Yes!"

Ritsu slowly opened his eyes. The light in the bar was poor which set a relaxing mood. A long table filled the entire room with plates of sweets and glasses of alcohol, Angels happily talking with everyone around them. On the opposite side of the entrance was a window showcasing cherry blossoms surrounding a slow-moving river flowing into a limestone waterfall. Ritsu gasped at the sight, never had he seen such beauty.

Ritsu was still amazed that they didn't mind him there. A Demon with black wings among Angels with white. Why did they let him stay? Why weren't they trying to kill him, or kick him out, or…

Ritsu's heart ached. He was always alone for the past three thousand years. When he was a boy he loved to socialize with anyone from the keep. There was always a festival celebrating the small things they had and were grateful for, always people laughing and enjoying company.

Demons weren't to be trusted to share anything. One small weakness and they will home on you like a bee to its sweet honey. They loved to destroy, to rip apart and drape their victim's blood all over the floor. Ritsu realized then that he wanted friends, he wanted what they had. Peace, safety, connection.

He was tired of always being on his guard, always fighting to stay alive for a day.

Kirishima sat next to Ritsu and Yukina sat next to Kisa. Kisa visibly stiffen, looking away shyly.

"Where's Takano?" Yukina asked.

"Me and Kisa ditched him." Ritsu answered. Yukina smiled at Kisa at his brilliance. Kisa blushed.

Ritsu frowned. "So you do see a little don't you." Kirishima whispered in Ritsu's ear. Ritsu stiffened, closing his eyes.

"Just a little."

"hmm...If your wondering, Yukina is Kisa's Mate. That's why hes acting like that."

Ritsu frowned. "I see. Have you found your Mate then?"

"Yeap, you met the guy. His name is Yokozawa."

"Really..." Ritsu had an idea. "Ah, so your the guy he's been talking about."

Kirishima perked up. "He has?"

Ritsu nodded. "He was telling Takano how in love he was with his Mate but he complains though that you don't show him often how much you love him."

"Really..." Kirishima narrowed his eyes not noticing Ritsu's evil grin.

"You should show him over and over how wrong he is." Kirishima chuckled.

"Oh, don't worry that would be my mission tonight."

**Payback was never so sweet.**

"So tell me, is Hell really all that's cracked up to be?" Kirishima asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing to hear Onodera's answer.

"What do you mean?"

"The fires, the screams and all that juicy glory."

"Pretty much yeah."

"Seriously? Nothing about how humans got it all wrong and such?" Ritsu shrugged.

"I don't really care much about what humans believe what Hell must look like. You guys have never been there?"

"Onodera we are Angels, we're not really welcomed there."

"But don't you guys put Demons back in their place thus visiting Hell?"

"Nope, we just kill them." Everyone froze then fearing that that might have hurt Ritsu's feelings for he was a Demon himself, seeing that Ritsu softened considerably.

"Just wished you killed more of those bastards." Kirishima and Yukina chuckled. Everyone gradually relaxed.

"I hear every Demon is required to torture, is that true?" Yukina asked.

Ritsu nodded.

"Did you…?"

Everyone waited for his answer. Did they hope that that wasn't the case for him? Will they reject him now? Ritsu was tempted to lie but what good would it do? Ritsu wasn't going to stay in Heaven forever so who cared right? Still Ritsu didn't want to lose the friends he just made.

Ritsu nodded slowly. Everyone grew still, quiet.

"Did you enjoy it?" Kisa asked.

Ritsu thought about it. At first yeah he did because it was only his lover. With the others he felt sick. Day after day he tortured souls and it reminded him of the times he had no choice but to kill for the gold to save his lover.

"No." Ritsu said sadly. Kirishima smiled at that, happy with the answer.

Yukina looked at Kisa. "How kindhearted you are Kisa." Kisa jumped at that.

"Ah, well. I, ah, I just asked." He drank deeply hoping that Yukina would stop staring at him. Yukina grinned evilly.

"Soon." He whispered. Confused Kisa looked at him.

"You hated it meaning you're also tired of fighting." Kirishima caught everyone's attention. Ritsu stiffened, wondering how he knew that. "It's written all over your face. You won't have to worry about that anymore. Soon you'll live the life freely." Ritsu frowned wondering what he meant by that.

When he was going to question that two Angels in beautiful kimono's came in carrying a large tray in each hand filled with new glasses of alcohol. Everyone cheered.

"Drink Onodera!" Kirishima handed him the glass and made him drink it all.

"More rounds!"

The cheers was deafening.


	15. Love me too

**This one took longer than i thought. I believe its two or three more chapters before Takano finds out about Ritsu! XD enjoy!**

* * *

Takano was beyond irritated. He already checked five bars with no sign of Onodera and Kisa. The worst part was that whenever he went into a bar Angels recognize d him and asked him to have a drink with them killing precious time.

Takano reached the last bar in this district. He knew that there were dozens more in the other two.

The bar was taller than the others, inside many angels sat in the stools waiting for their drinks, many chatting and laughing. Dozens upon dozens of alcohol beverages were displayed for all to see. Soft lights illuminated the room giving it both a romantic and relaxing glow. There were multiple doors that held private rooms for those who had parties or for business.

Takano went to each door to hear who was inside. He would also be able to feel Onodera. Takano found out that they had a sort of connection to detect when they were near each other. He didn't know how but he was grateful for it. On the ninth door Takano heard his co-workers…singing?

He went in to see everyone dancing around the room and table. Takano stood there trying not to laugh at the scene before him. There was not one person who wasn't drunk.

Yukina was holding a blushing Kisa, drunkenly kissing the guy, Kisa tried his hardest to push him away but the small man was no match for the taller guy, served him right. Kirishima was dancing around the room singing with everyone else.

Onodera just sat there looking amused with a glass of alcohol to his lips. Relief washed over him, Onodera looked fine.

Was…was Onodera's eyes open a little? Takano narrowed his own. There were. Only he couldn't see the color of his eyes correctly due to the lack of light.

"Takano!" Kirishima fell on him, he reeked of alcohol. "Where the hell have you been? Here!" Kirishima handed Takano a glass filled with an aqua blue liquid. "Drink up! Tonight we live!" Kirishima left to dance with the others again. Shaking his head he put the drink down and went to collect Onodera.

"Onodera, come." Takano tried to pick him up but he kept slugging to the side making Takano lose balance in the small room. "Hey! Come on"

"No." How did Onodera sound so drunk when he showed no expression of it?

Takano took the drink from his hand and settled it on the table. Onodera tried to reach for it again but Takano grabbed his arms and quickly shifted them to Onodera's bedroom.

"Heey! I wasna ready too leave yet!"

"Too bad, you're too drunk." Takano tried to remove Onodera's stained color shirt when Onodera suddenly pushed him down on the bed.

"Hmm what were you trying to do there?" Onodera seductive voice shivered through Takano.

He scowled. "Onodera get off."

He smiled his eyes half open. Because of the dark room he only saw dark eyes, color wasn't visible. Still it caused Takano's heart to beat erratically. He needed light. He needed to see those beautiful eyes.

"I am and you're gonna help me."

Takano chuckled. "I didn't mean it like that."

Onodera leaned down and bit the pulse at Takano's neck. Takano moaned. "Yeah…like that." Takano summoned his will power to not get caught up in his own desire to take Onodera.

Takano leaned up on his elbows trying to get Onodera off. Onodera ignored him and started unbuttoning Takano's shirt. "Onodera stop!"

"Why? I want you." Takano grabbed his hands stopping him.

"Not like this." He wanted to make love to him, yes, but not when Onodera was drunk and wouldn't remember anything.

Onodera looked at him. Takano sucked in a breath. Was that a hint of green? No, maybe he was seeing things. Onodera closed his eyes as he started grinding on Takano. Onodera's short, soft moans grew louder with each of his breaths. Takano moaned, slowly losing his mind.

**My God, the way he's moving on me.**

"Onodera!" Takano pushed him down, pinning the smaller man underneath him. His wings, which were almost completely whole again, reached up to caress Takano. Those beautiful black wings with stars shining bright within them engulfed both him and Onodera, making them both the only beings in their own world.

"Why are you fighting it?" Onodera leaned close to his face, his eyes on lips.

Takano growled he couldn't take this torture anymore He grabbed Onodera's hands, pinning them above his head, and leaned down to kiss him. The merest contact rocked him. From the first touch, he felt how giving Onodera's lips were, parting in welcome. Onodera groaned against him. Takano slipped his tongue into his mouth and Onodera met it with his own, with slow, wicked laps that made Takano inhale sharply to groan against him.

Takano could taste the alcohol on Onodera's tongue, reminding him that Onodera was intoxicated at the moment. Takano broke the kiss trying to catch his breath, trying desperately to regain his control.

Onodera too was breathing heavily his eyes heavy lidded. Takano's eyes were adjusting to the darkness but he still saw black eyes. Takano supposed it was his eye color or Onodera's eye pupil dilated because of the desire or the alcohol.

Takano signed, he would have to wait for tomorrow to actually see his eyes after all. But still the adoring way Onodera was gazing at him had his desire spike to another degree.

"Why you stop?" Onodera asked. He was straining to be free of Takano's hands.

"I told you not when you're drunk; I want you sober and actually have the choice to seduce me." Onodera frowned at that.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Because…"

Takano put some thought into that question. He met his Angel a few years ago not knowing anything about him. Then he found him broken and severely injured. Onodera turned his life into a havoc of emotion but he admitted that that was enjoyable, he never felt alive until he met his Angel. At times he found himself utterly captivated by him, other times laugh in serious situations.

Takano felt his heart ache as he gazed down at his Onodera. He wanted to know more about him, he wanted to spend every day of every minute in his company, experiencing things in a new light with him. He knew that it was only a few days he knew Onodera but…

**It was love at first sight.**

Stunned with the realization, he wondered about his real Mate. He wasn't even certain that Ritsu would take him. Ritsu didn't even know what a Mate was. After the war he would not see Ritsu for another one hundred years and if he was feeling this much for Onodera in just three days then imagine in a hundred years from now.

The thing was whether Ritsu was his Mate didn't matter because what he felt for Onodera was stronger than even that pull. For the first time in Takano's lonely existence…He loved.

Takano chuckled.

Onodera frowned. "What?"

Takano leaned down to kiss his lips softly. "Hurry up and love me too."

Onodera froze. "Love? Is this some kind of joke?" Onodera pushed him off with sudden strength. "Love?" He spat. "You believe in that shit?" Onodera laughed. "Oh, I feel sorry for you." Onodera closed his eyes completely, hiding himself from Takano.

Takano frowned at his sudden behavior. "Of course, Love is everything to Heaven."

"No wonder you Angels are so easy to take down." Onodera's left wing engulfed him, protecting.

"Did something happen? Why do you hate being in love?"

"It destroys!" Takano instantly knew there was a story there. He gathered Onodera in his arms. "Let me go! Don't touch me!" Takano held tight making sure to be careful with his healing wing.

"Who hurt you? Tell me." Never has Takano wanted to murder than he did in that instant. Onodera's voice was full with pain it clenched painfully at Takano's heart.

"Why do you care? I don't understand you!" Onodera kept struggling in his arms, he started shaking.

"Because I fallen in love with you." Onodera froze.

"No. No. No. No. You keep that away from me! I will not go through that again!"

"Onodera, I promise I will never hurt you."

Onodera gave a bitter laugh. "That's what he said too and he ended up stabbing me in the back! I loved him and he broke me! I'm not falling for that again! Never again!" Onodera started to panic. He thrashed but Takano held firm.

"Easy, be still."

"He…he…." Ritsu started sobbing, finally letting it all out.

Takano held him closer, almost crushing the small man. Onodera's breathing could be heard in the silent room. Takano didn't know what to do; he just rocked Onodera back and forth trying desperately to calm him down. It was a while until he finally calmed down.

"Why did he do?" Takano asked gently. Onodera was quiet. He was half asleep now.

"He wanted gold, used me, killed me, made me what I am, hate him, loved him, gave everything I had, killed so many for him, dreams, dreams haunt me, showing me the sins I committed, the innocent I killed." Onodera sounded like he was torturing himself, tears streaming down his eyes. Takano felt his pain, he saw how much Onodera hated what he'd done and he hated himself.

Takano could not give words of comfort to his Angel. He only rocked him in his arms until he fell asleep.

His fists clenched as a seething fury rose in him He wanted to kill the fuck that dared hurt his Angel. Takano knew that he didn't even know half of the story but he will. He will find that guy and kill him slowly and painfully making sure for decades he will suffer, not even Hell could compare.

**-Ritsu**

Ritsu breathed hard trying to get his composure back; he couldn't let those fucks get the better of him. The screams just couldn't go away though. He killed so much for this gold…it is worth it? Ritsu saved half of the gold stashed away so that he and his lover would be able to live peacefully.

Giving himself a few more minutes he entered the large tent where the filthy bandits were hiding.

"Ah, the man whore is back." Nako current leader of these pigs announced.

"I have brought the remaining gold that is required to free Haitani." Neko grinned and looked at all the gold behind Ritsu.

"Well look at that. You have my word. Now he is free."

"No tricks." Ritsu warned.

"Onodera I gave my word as a mercenary, I will not go back on you know that."

Ritsu nodded. He followed Neko onto what looked to be a stage at the end of the tent. Everyone was staring at him. Ritsu had a bad feeling, this one was worse than the others almost choking the life out of him. Ritsu took out his sword. Neko lifted his brows to that but made no comment. On the end of the stage was a cage holding his proud Haitani. He was sitting down, his cloths dirty.

"Guess what Haitani, you're free to go." Neko opened the door to the cell. Ritsu rushed to grab him knowing that they haven't been feeding him in days.

"Come on Haitani, you're free now."

"I can move on my own Ritsu, don't worry." Ritsu nodded happy. Ritsu made sure to keep Neko in his sights as he and Haitani walked toward the exit. Again Ritsu had that bad feeling creeping up on him. Ritsu turned around and gave Haitani a small sword.

"In case." Haitani nodded. They made it to half the stage when a sharp pain was thrust into his side. Stunned, Ritsu fell face first onto the floor. Paniced he tried to stand, afraid for his Haitani.

A foot pushed him down as the sword was taken out of Ritsu.

"Ritsu what a fool you have been." Breathing hard Ritsu turned his head watching his lover holding the very sword that had plunged into him smirk. "You actually believe that I loved you? I am in love with gold, with my men, my bandits."

Neko cheered. "My Lord!"

No, no it couldn't be. Haitani smiled. Everyone laughed. Ritsu roared.


	16. My Mate

**Sorry i didn't post up yesterday! I had so much homework (CURSE YOU COLLEGE! *FIST* CURSE YOU!) And i was also stuck on this. i was so undecided if i should or shouldn't. I ended up with yes, Tell me if it was a mistake or its good if i put that Ritsu will try love now or if i should have done it later i have a way to fix that don't worry, but if you love it like this then its all good!**

**XD I made it longer as a forgive me for not posting up yesterday. i seriously enjoyed this one though... you'll see soon :3 (Kyaaa!) but anywayyyy**

**Thank you guys for your continued support. I love all the reviews you guys give me i always smile and laugh. :) Love you guys and as always:**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Ritsu forced his eyes open, escaping the Hellish dream. His heart was beating with rage unlike the other times he dreamt that exact same dream. He wanted to hurt, to kill, and to destroy. Ritsu's emotions were all over the place. Pain, sorrow, and hate. They destroyed him.

Ritsu believed he would go out of control then, would soon lose himself in the blackness. But amazingly enough he stayed sane. Why? Ritsu took in his surroundings and was startled to find Takano holding him tightly in his arms on his bed. How did he get in the bed room with him? Why wasn't Takano wearing a shirt?

Annoyed Ritsu kicked him off the bed again.

"Son of a-Onodera! What the hell?" It was a little funny to see Takano's head pop back up.

"How did I get here?" Ritsu asked, sitting up. Takano was shirtless, barefooted. His damp hair hung carelessly over his forehead. So gorgeous.

Wait what?

"You don't remember?" Takano looked at him oddly. Puzzled Ritsu tried to remember what had happened. He was at the bar with Kisa then Kirishima and Yukina arrived, then…

He stilled, his brows drawing together. Oh shit. He got drunk. "Did I do something? Or say anything?" He was afraid he might have spilled who he was or worse hurt one of his new friends. He knew when he was drunken heads roll; he was as bad as if he lost control.

Takano stayed quiet, causing Ritsu to stress. Sweat dripped down Ritsu's forehead as he waited for the answer.

"You tried to rip off my cloths and make love to me." Silence…

It took a while before the words registered. "I did what?"

Takano looked amused. "Yeah, I have to admit I loved every second of it."

Ritsu blushed. "I…we…didn't do anything right?" Takano only smirked. Ritsu groaned. They had sex? Blushing Ritsu hid under the covers. No fucking way.

"Relax we didn't do anything, you tried but I stopped you." Takano ripped off the sheet and Ritsu jumped again to the feel of those cold hands on him. He too didn't have a shirt on and it made him uncomfortable at that moment to feel Takano's skin on his. Takano held him up.

Ritsu's mother was in front of him. Her lifeless eyes looking at him, blood covered her blue gown.

Ritsu then felt the sting of a sword to his side.

The room was suddenly surrounded by bloodied people he didn't recognize, some he did, making Ritsu realize it was the villagers he killed.

Ritsu held Takano with his life, his eyes wide with shock. Seeing his mother again after so long…No words could describe the despair, the ache of a child missing his mother.

One moment there, then gone the next. Still the pain in his side remained, as if he was stabbed just a second ago. It burned and itched, he felt blood oozing down onto the sheets.

"What's wrong?" Takano asked. He ruffled his hair gently.

"Nothing." His voice was shaking. Ritsu felt Hell's pull again, this time harder, any second now his guts will spill on the bed. He never went this long outside of Hell, if this was how fast the pull has developed he was afraid of what tomorrow would bring. Tonight they conjured his deepest fears.

Takano held him tighter. Ritsu was grateful for it, he suddenly felt raw and exposed. "Go back to sleep Onodera it's barely going to be dark."

Ritsu tried, but the pressure wouldn't leave his chest it was tight with sorrow. Tears leaked unbidden down his eyes, shocking him. Never had he cried before. The last time was when his parents died.

Ritsu squeezed his eyes tightly, trying to forget. He felt Takano kiss them away.

"Stop that." **Why? Why is he doing this?**

"Onodera." Takano kissed him. It didn't disgust Ritsu. The kiss felt right, he wanted to get lost in this gentle man.

All he has been doing was pushing Takano away, being mean to the guy, insulting him, and right now he held Ritsu so gently. It brought new tears to Ritsu's eyes.

Ritsu looked up at Takano and opened his eyes half way.

Takano looked right back. Takano probably couldn't see but since Ritsu was a Demon his eyes easily adjusted to the darkness.

Takano's golden eyes seemed to pierce his soul. Those gentle, loving eyes.

Ritsu's ice melted, his heart beating quickly.

Clarity struck; recognition sang within him, coursed through his every veins.

It was him. His Mate.

His stress just dissolved all at once, his whirring mind slowing. Takano was his Mate, his one and only. No other would do. Takano was it for him. He was a part of his life, always had been. Ritsu could suddenly only think about was Takano's pleasure. His smile, his laughter, his body. Ritsu wanted to hold him and never let go.

This was the pull that every Angel was talking about. The need, the desire for their Mate. Could Ritsu follow that pull? Let himself love again? Ritsu looked away. He was terrified. He didn't want…

Ritsu froze.

Wait…Didn't that other guy says the same thing? Takano cocked his head. "Onodera, what's wrong? Are you hurting?" Takano's soft voice shivered through Ritsu.

"Uh, No…well actually…" Alarmed Takano sat up. "You fight in the war right?"

Confused Takano nodded. Ritsu also stood up and faced him.

"Who were the three Angels who last fought with the Black Raven?"

Takano frowned. "You were there then? At war?"

Ritsu nodded. "Every Demon is required to fight. Now tell me."

"It was me, Kirishima, and Yukina."

"I see." A full circle. He was the same man who claimed that he was his Mate back on that mountain and he was the same man who has been visiting him in the cherry blossoms for a few years now.

"Why did you ask?"

Ritsu laughed humorless. Fate was interesting. Ritsu then realized that Takano didn't know that he was the Black Raven. He believed that he was just Onodera.

"Onodera?" Takano cupped his cheeks and made him look at him. Ritsu closed his eyes. He couldn't seem to fight it anymore. He admitted that his touch cooled his anger, it left him fragile.

He didn't want it. He would not go through that again.

"Just curious…" Confused Takano let it drop.

"Onodera, sleep I'll be back in a few hours."

Ritsu nodded. Takano went to dress.

Ritsu remembered what Takano said about him trying to seduce him and he blushed. Surprised Takano leaned in to kiss him possessively. Ritsu pushed him away, afraid of the emotions that always came with Takano

"Onodera I won't hurt you, I can never do that. Never to you." He leaned back into the kiss, shocking Ritsu with the gentleness.

Ritsu wanted to give in, to lean into that strength, but fear held him back.

Takano leaned away to kiss his forehead.

"I'll be back soon, sleep my Angel."

Ritsu didn't answer. Takano signed, he pushed Ritsu back on the bed covering him in warm sheets and shifted to the next war.

**-Takano**

The war was only an hour long. Takano was worried about that. Kirishima and Yukina were worried as well. They prayed they just won and that was that.

Takano entered Onodera's room. On the first day he made sure to put heavy curtains to make sure the light doesn't hurt his eyes further.

How did he become a Demon? Takano knew it was because of the guy that broke his poor Angel's heart and killed him. But thousands of humans die with hate in their hearts, some going worse than Onodera. He knew that Ritsu was attacked by enemies when he was young. Did he lose his family? What made him hate so much that he became a Demon who loved violence and torture?

Takano wanted to know more about his Angel; he hoped in the future his Angel would finally open up to him.

Takano heard the start of fireworks outside. The Angel's wanted to celebrate the early welcome of the Angel's from battle. They had too much hope that they already won.

He opened the bedroom door to see Onodera looking out the window to see different colors explode into the sky.

"Onodera?" Onodera tensed.

Takano went to him. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around Onodera from behind. Onodera was stiff as a board.

Takano kissed his neck.

Onodera pushed him away. "Stop that already! My God, I hate when you do that! I'm only here until I can shift again and then I'm gone!"

Takano was surprised by his sudden anger but then narrowed his eyes. "Oh really? Let's see now. It could be easy to tie you up or lock you in this room or I'll just have to follow you."

Onodera looked at Takano with disbelief. "You're joking." Onodera looked out the window again, he looked agitated like he couldn't stand to stay cooped up in the room anymore.

Takano smirked "it's your fault for making me fall deeply in love with you. Deal with it."

Onodera sputtered. "Fall-What kind of sick game are you playing with me?" He started shaking. Takano knew that he shouldn't have said that, his Onodera was still fragile with love but he wanted to show Onodera that he wasn't that asshole who hurt him.

Takano only smiled. "I'm going to make you fall I love with me."

**-Ritsu**

Ritsu literally kicked him out of the room. He heard a thump and glass breaking.

"Calm down, just calm down. Think this through" Ritsu scowled. Ritsu tried to shift over and over again but he still felt blocked by something. He needed to get away for a while, being with Takano he couldn't think straight. He could only think about how much he wanted Takano to hold him again…

Takano shifted in front of Ritsu.

Ritsu screamed and punched out to Takano's face. Takano easily grabbed his arm.

"Whoa! It's just me."

"Don't do that! I could have killed you!"

Takano chuckled "You could have tried." He said smugly.

Ritsu growled. **My God this guy's pisses me off.**

Takano gathers him in his arms. "Would you stop that? What's with you anyway?" Desperate Ritsu tries to shove him off.

"I can't hug you?"

"No! Remember I'm a Demon!"

"So?"

"So? You could do better than me! Find yourself an Angel who's pure and unselfish." Ritsu chest ached at that. Panicked Ritsu thought**, this is not love, it's not!**

"What's wrong with the Demon I love?"

"The one you…you…you're an idiot." Ritsu said softly. Those words made him tremble.

"Your perfect, your mine, I love everything about you."

"Why? I'm broken, dirty, disgusting."

Takano pushed his head up. "You're the most beautiful angel I have ever seen."

Takano slowly kissed him letting Ritsu the choice to back away.

Ritsu was starved for this. Pleasure building…losing control…losing…

Lost. This felt so…right. With a moan, Ritsu surrendered.

**-Both Point of view ~(-^.^-)~ Warning! Lemon! Enjoy! :3**

At last, Onodera offered his lips up to his, freely, letting him in. Takano delved with his tongue, tasting him. Ritsu kissed him back with a tentative lick, Takano groaned against him, squeezing Onodera tighter to him.

Ritsu trembled from his touch, crying out as he circled one of those stiff nipples with his thumb. When Takano bent down to close his mouth over one of Ritsu's tight buds Ritsu arched his back wantonly.

Takano picked Ritsu up and gently laid him on the bed, Takano quickly went back to Ritsu's mouth. Ritsu laced his arms around Takano's neck, his moans growing more frantic.

Ritsu rolled over atop him, rocking his sex against Takano's. Takano marked his tender skin with his kisses. Both men were frantic for one another, heartbeats beating as one, and rasping breaths mingled in kisses. Soon Takano couldn't take the pressure and he rolled over to be on top.

Takano pulled off Ritsu's jeans and then took off his own. Ritsu blushed at seeing Takano in all his naked glory. He has never seen such a beautiful man as Takano before.

Takano felt Onodera's wings caressing his arms, urging him to continue. Takano groaned at the silkiness. With a growl, he covered his body with his own, cupping his nape. "Onodera, I have to have you." He punctuated his words with a rock of his hips. Ritsu moaned loud, the feeling of Takano's manhood rocking against his, the pleasure was indescribable. Ritsu couldn't think, he clawed at Takano's back for more.

Ritsu gasped when suddenly Takano was down between his legs and kissing him. His gasp turned into a moan when Takano licked, nipped, and nuzzled in bliss. Ritsu was undulating his hips into Takano's mouth for more. In and out Takano continued to pump until Ritsu finally came.

Shuddering Ritsu lay exhausted. So much pleasure. As his tremors subsided, Takano kissed his way up his stomach, leaving a trail of aroused, sweet fire. Ritsu's desire came flaming back to life.

Takano sank one finger inside Onodera making him gasp. He stirred the one inside him, so tight. Ritsu groaned at the feeling. Takano pulled out making Ritsu whimper. Takano chuckled. He sent a second finger into him. Ritsu started rocking, loving the new sensations.

"Onodera I need you." Ritsu could only nod as Takano positioned himself. Takano's arousal was probing for entrance in a rough forward-backward dance. "Tight." He gritted out.

Slowly, painfully sweet, Takano went in all the way to the hilt. Both men groaned as Takano went in and out, slow at first to savor finally being connected, finally finding each other, then fast and faster.

Ritsu arched his back, drowning in Takano. Their teeth scraped together with a ferocity that surprised them both. Takano sucked and he thrust and he growled all the while hammering inside Onodera.

Release tore into them with the same intensity as Takano's thrusts and Onodera's inner walls clamped down on him. Takano roared loud and long, and Onodera swallowed the sound.

Both held tightly to one another, not letting one inch separate them.

Takano kissed Onodera gently drowning in his love for him. He never wanted this moment to end. It was a possession that went beyond ordinary sex. They were somehow connected. Takano knew that he would ache for Onodera with both his body and his soul for the rest of eternity.

Tears threatened to over flow. Ritsu never felt two beings needing each other so furiously. He never wanted to let go. He didn't want to think. Instead Ritsu snugged closer to Takano and let himself fall into the most peaceful and deepest sleep Ritsu has ever had.

**But strangely, the whole time…I could feel the warmth of Takano surrounding me**


	17. I need to leave now

**Hey you guys! Thanks for the reviews! And thanks for the help! It gave me so much great ideas for the story! YOU GUYS ARE GONNA LOVE IT!**

**Now a little warning here, there will be Lemon somewhere in the beginning and another near the end... :3 couldn't help myself. (mwhahahahahha) And I couldn't help but make this chapter long as well **

**As always: ENJOY!**

* * *

Ritsu woke up feeling better than…Ever.

Ritsu rubbed his eyes; he was blind for a while as he remembered forgetting to close the curtains last night. Using his power he slid it close, feeling better in the darkness. He froze; he could use his powers again? Ritsu looked around, at first confused as to where he was. Then he saw Takano sleeping on his side, an arm still wrapped around Ritsu's waist. Blushing Ritsu slowly got off the bed, making sure not to wake Takano up and looked around for a pair of jeans. Quietly he went into the living room.

Ritsu needed time to think and he couldn't think with Takano in the same room.

First Takano didn't know he was the Black Raven. Then there was the fact that he was a Demon, he couldn't live in heaven, and because of the pull he had no choice but to go to hell and possibly face every demon who wanted his head. He could die. Not to forget that the council and every other Angel out there wanted him dead for what he did a hundred years ago.

Ritsu signed.

The good was that he made friends here. He never felt so calm, so peaceful in his life, and he didn't mind spending the rest of eternity here. He felt like he could fight whatever problem came his way because of that. Then there was Takano.

He sat on the couch; Takano was different from the bastard. Haitani never cared so much for him as Takano did. Now that he let himself look back he remembered how Haitani would always ask him to fight, to let his anger rage out of control and how it was actually his fault that they were ambushed by those bandits so many years ago. Did he really love Haitani in the first place?

Takano was gentle, kind, loving. The sex was also different. Never had Ritsu felt so connected to another before. Still he couldn't get caught up yet. He was afraid that once Takano found out that he was the Black Raven he would not accept him.

Did it even matter though? Takano was an Angel, loved by all. Ritsu was a Demon hated by both Angel's and Demon's. He couldn't stay here, if he did he would only put them all in danger and he couldn't bare that.

Depressed Ritsu leaned his head back. His life was screwed up. Even if he did want to try love again he couldn't. Everything was already taken from him. His life would now result in living in his isolated forest and carefully try to go to Hell so the pull will be satisfied. Ritsu closed his eyes; his back was filled with knots, so much stress.

Takano hugged him from behind, startling Ritsu.

"Good morning." Ritsu had to admit he love Takano's husky voice in the mornings. Takano kissed his neck lovingly.

Ritsu groaned. Another amazing thing wasthat he craved Takano's touch, he only knew the guy for a short time but now his touch evokes a fire on its own. Because of the Mate's pull he could not fight it, didn't want to fight it.

Takano reached down and played with his nipples causing more, louder moans from Ritsu.

Takano licked his ear then moved down to his neck. A groan of ecstasy burst from Ritsu.

"Onodera…" Takano moaned as well to the feel his lover's skin. So soft.

Takano went lower to caress Onodera's hardness though his pants which Onodera didn't button. It was sexy, Takano thought licking his lips.

Ritsu moaned a new to see Takano caress him. He wanted desperately though to feel those hands on him, not through his jeans.

"Ta…Takano…please…ahh." Ritsu arched into his touch, needing more.

"Hmmm…What do you want Onodera? Tell me and I will do whatever you ask."

"Hands…Ahhh, nghh…I want your hands on me." Ritsu held on to Takano's arms his nails digging in.

"For you anything." Takano slipped his hand in Ritsu's pants caressing him. With his other hand Takano played with his nipple. Ritsu groaned, why is it that it feels like the first time Takano has touched him like this? Ritsu's head fell back letting Takano take advantage in kissing him deeply.

Ritsu exploded in Takano's expert hands; Ritsu breathed hard trying to catch his breath. Takano came around the couch and stood in all his naked glory. Ritsu couldn't take the separation from his Mate any longer; he pushed the man down to him and devoured his mouth.

"Someone's hungry." Takano chuckled softly, and Ritsu shuddered at the exquisite bliss the sound wrought. He picked Ritsu up and set him on Takano's lap. Takano entered him in one swoop. Both men groaned. Slowly Ritsu lifted himself up and back down, slow, savoring. "Onodera." Both a prayer and curse. Their loving was sweet, each unable to keep their hands off each other.

Takano held his hips and thrust up meeting Ritsu. "Ahh! Like that! More!" Takano gave it to him, loving how his lover threw his head back at the pleasure he was giving him.

They both came, groaning at the sweet release. Ritsu collapsed on him trying to catch his breath.

Takano kissed him, unable to keep the joy to himself. "Hmmm…I don't mind doing that every morning."

Ritsu blushed and scowled at himself. He had no control where this man was concerned. "I thought you were asleep."

"I don't sleep. I just wanted to see that ass of yours walk around the room." Ritsu blushed madly.

"Sh…shtu up!"

Takano smirked. "Let's take a shower." He said huskily. Ritsu groaned. Here comes another round.

**-Takano**

"Hey! Haven't seen you guys in a while! Onodera! What happened man you suddenly disappeared yesterday!" Kirishima came in the room and for some reason he was wearing only shorts.

They were currently in the Hospital for Onodera's checkup.

Onodera smiled a little. "Hey."

"Ok you're done, you're actually better than yesterday. The marks around your eyes are completely gone and there is only a little bit of that chemical inside you. You should be able to shift and fly in no time." Nowaki examined the wing. "Your wing is completely healed too. Have you tried to fly?" Ritsu shook his head. "Can you try right now?"

Ritsu nodded. He stood up from the bed and lifted his wings. He tried to fly but his body felt so heavy somehow. "I can't."

"Don't strain yourself, its fine. For now just relax." Ritsu nodded. Nowaki left the room leaving the three men to discuss.

"So everyone has decided to head to the beach today since everyone has today off." No wonder he only had shorts on.

Takano frowned. "Why the beach? There are thousands of other places to choose from."

"Yeah, but everyone wanted to relax and have fun before tonight. Everyone is tired from work then war every day for the past week now." That's right, Takano thought, tonight was the last day for war before there was a winner declared.

Takano looked at Onodera. "You wanna go?"

"Of course he does!" Kirishima grabbed both of them and shifted to the beach.

Takano glared at Kirishima, he only shrugged.

Kirishima shifted them to an island, the water was a beautiful aqua blue, and the forest behind them held swinging beds on its branches for those who wanted rest. They were in an area where the mountains surrounded the beach like a crescent moon. The scent was fresh of salt water and the air was cool for the sore muscles. Small wooden houses stood off to the side for those who wanted to spend the night here.

Takano could see that all his co-workers were already here. They were all in the water splashing at each other and playing games.

"Father!" Hiyo flew down toward Kirishima to give him as hug.

"There you are!" Kirishima laughed. "Where's your other Father?"

Hiyo turned around, "He was behind me a second ago."

"Stop calling me that!" Yokozawa came from behind glaring at Kirishima.

"Look! You're Father!" Kirishima loved the scowl on the other man's face.

Yokozawa's glare went to Onodera. Onodera grinned.

Yokozawa growled. "Onodera you'll pay for that." He stormed off.

Puzzled Takano looked at Onodera for answers. Onodera shrugged.

Kirishima grinned. "Let's just say thanks to Onodera I had so much fun last night." Takano chucked, his Angle was so brilliant. "Anyway, I'll meet you guys on the beach!" Kirishima and his daughter sprinted toward the water.

Takano looked at Onodera. "Remove your shirt."

"What?" Takano proceeded to take it off with a few protests from Onodera.

"Now your boots." He was about to go down and take them off himself when Onodera stopped him.

"No! I'm fine. I'll stay over there on the swinging bed."

Takano frowned. "Why?"

"Th…the sun, it hurts my eyes." Something in Onodera's voice was unconvincing about his statement.

"Come on Onodera, I want you to have fun with me. It's just for a little while I promise if you still feel uncomfortable we'll leave and instead," Takano leaned in to whisper in Onodera's ear. "We'll go to my room and I'll have my wicked way with you." The desire in his voice caused Onodera to shiver.

Onodera hesitated for a second before he nodded. He took off his boots as Takano did the same.

"Come on!" Takano grabbed Onodera and ran in the water. Onodera yelped as the cold water touched his skin. "You can swim right?" Onodera nodded. He looked uncomfortable though concerning Takano. "You sure your ok?"

"Yeah, just…I don't know." Onodera caressed the surface of the water looking a little bit happy.

Takano pulled him deeper, passing everyone who waved and invited them to play with them. Takano shook his head and headed toward the mountain. A few trees were in the water, a perfect spot and distance that could fool others. Takano deemed this his wicked hideout.

"Takano why are we over here?" Takano grinned.

"Cause this is the perfect spot."

"Uh, well it is beautiful." Takano chuckled. It looked like Onodera's eyes were still closed but apparently they were open a bit.

"Not what you think." The water was waist high and everyone was a bit too far to see what they were doing. "Turn around." Confused Onodera followed instructions. Onodera's back was to his chest now and Takano made sure that his back was also to the others. It looked like they were looking out to the ocean watching sea animals below swim.

Takano's hand reached down to caress Onodera.

Ritsu jumped at the feel of Takano's hands on his member. "Ta..Takano! What are you doing!?" Takano began to pump earning a moan from Ritsu's lips.

"Shhh, you don't want the others to hear."

"Idiot! Then don't do it here!" Takano grabbed his hand and pulled it behind to grab Takano.

"Touch mine too." Ritsu blushed at the feel of Takano's hardness. So hot. Ritsu stroked him, loving how Takano's voice hitched as Ritsu gave him pleasure.

Ritsu bit his lip from preventing any sounds to roam free. Ritsu thrashed with pleasure, simply looking at Takano's face made that ache return in his chest.

Takano removed Ritsu's hand making Ritsu feel loss at the touch but moaning when suddenly Takano pulled his jean down lower and entered him, Ritsu shuddered.

"Takano…wait! We can't-"

"Don't worry we'll ride with the waves, everyone would suspect that we are just moving with the water." With each wave Takano trust hard once and waited for the next wave torturing Ritsu. When another came Takano withdrew and delved his shaft deep, twisting those lean hips to make Ritsu feel things he'd never known he could.

Ritsu covered his mouth. Takano chucked at his failed attempt.

Ritsu was frustrated with how slow the waves were coming. Ritsu wished there was a storm, waves coming faster, harder.

"Ah, here comes a big one."

**-Beach**

Ritsu tried to cool his face with the cold margarita glass Kirishima gave him but his face was still red. He couldn't look at Takano at the moment; he was still embarrassed at how he pushed him under the water when the waves came to have his way with the man.

"Onodera you got a bad sunburn there." Kisa sat next to him at the open bar that was next to the beach houses.

"Y…yeah." He couldn't believe Takano would take him where anyone could have sneaked up at any given moment. And when Takano had to go for a while he curled his fingers under his chin, drawing him for a kiss. He grazed his lips against his so tenderly, with teasing flicks of his tongue. Ritsu's blush intensified. For a moment he forgot that he was a Demon and Takano an Angel.

"Where's Takano?" Suddenly Kisa's voice was a little rushed taking Ritsu aback.

"The council called him for a bit, he'll be right back."

"That's not good." Ritsu looked in the direction of where Kisa was worryingly looking at and he saw Yokozawa marching toward them. Ritsu grinned. With his power he called a rope of seaweed under the sand to rise and harden causing Yokozawa to fall face first into the ground.

Silence reigned.

Ritsu laughed.

**-Takano**

Takano couldn't believe what he was seeing. Onodera was beating Yokozawa with just one hand. Yokozawa punched out but Onodera kept dodging gracefully and often only slapping Yokozawa in the head.

He was amazed with this for Yokozawa was a High Angel who no one wanted to mess with, not even Takano.

Everyone was cheering for Onodera encouraging him on. Takano chuckled. Never in his life would he imagine his lover like this. Takano went up to Yukina. "How long has this been going on?"

Yukina grinned, "A good ten minutes now."

"Seriously?" Takano shook his head and went in to stop the fight. He grabbed Onodera just as Yokozawa was about to throw another mighty fist taking the man by surprise. "Enough. Yokozawa you should know better to fight with someone who still recovering."

Yokozawa scoffed at that. "Yeah sure he wasn't just dodging and attacking me like a warrior just now."

Takano chuckled. Without any complaints he took Onodera back to the bar. "My brave strong Angel." Onodera blushed. "Idiot." He muttered.

Takano noticed Hatori sitting on the swinging bed just staring off into space. Kisa came up to congratulate Onodera then. When he was about to turn away from Hatori he saw Yuu walk by and scowl at him. Hatori glared back.

"Hey Kisa, do you know why they both hate each other?" Kisa looked over to where Takano was talking about.

"You don't know? Yuu was also in love with Chiaki but understood that he wasn't his Mate. Still he loved him very much. Now, Yuu blames himself for getting injured and leaving Chiaki's side and he hates Hatori for listening to Chiaki to take Yuu to safety. Same goes for Hatori."

"No wonder." Takano didn't know how much longer the man would hold up. Every day he seemed to wallow up inside.

"Takano come! It's my turn to fight you!"

"Me too!"

Takano turned to see both Yukina and Kirishima waiting for him in the sand. He signed. This was going to be a long fight.

"Go ahead I want to finish this." Onodera referred to the drink in his hand.

"Alright then but don't wonder off without me." Onodera nodded. Takano took a kiss before he went to fight with both leaders.

**-Ritsu**

Amused he watched as Takano made his way over to the others to play around. Ritsu finished his drink loving the taste of the sweetness. He got up and headed toward the fight when Ritsu tripped on something and started to fall. On instinct his wings lifted to save himself from falling face first in the sand. He landed safely on his knees. Ritsu frowned. He flew?

Slowly experimentally he got up and flapped his wings to float above the sand. Excited, Ritsu flew in the air leaving everyone behind.

**I need to leave NOW…**


	18. Three hours

**Awwwww you guys! Loving the reviews :3 Thank you so much! Again its no lie that you make my day everyday with them! I am so glad you're loving the stories! **

**Well now, let me warn you that chapter 19 will leave you speechless. XD (It hella did me!)**

**ENJOY! :3**

* * *

Takano laughed as Kirishima knocked down Yukina in the sand. Takano saw his chance and he charged for Kirishima, charging for him, pumping his arms for speed…faster….He leapt for the Angel, tackling him with all his strength.

As they careened to the ground Kirishima's shoulder popped out of place and he bellowed with rage. "You're going to pay for that, Takano!" Takano only chuckled.

"Too slow old man." Everyone cheered.

Takano looked around wondering why Onodera wasn't there yet. He wasn't in the water or was at the bar. Dodging Kirishima as he charged for Takano he asked Kisa, "Kisa have you seen Onodera?" Kisa looked around frowning.

"I haven't." Panicking Takano asked everyone else but got the same answer. Everyone looked around afraid for Onodera. Kirishima stood up helping Yukina as well.

"Maybe he took a walk?" There was worry in Yukina's voice. For a brief moment Takano was happy that they all had accepted Onodera despite him being a Demon.

"Ok everyone split up, he couldn't have gone far." Kirishima instructed. Everyone nodded and took off in the air.

Half an hour had passed with no sign of Onodera. "You think he shifted?" Takano hesitated. He didn't know. What if he left back to Hell?

"Takano-san." Takano turned to see Hatori. "I saw him fly to that mountains edge." Hatori pointed to where Onodera was currently sitting at the end point of the crescent mountain watching the ocean.

Takano signed in relief. "Thank you Hatori." Hatori only nodded and went back to sit down on the swinging bed. Takano thanked everyone for helping him. He stretched his wings and flew to Onodera.

"Onodera! What the fuck? You scared everyone! How the hell did you get up here? You flew?"

Onodera turned his head and hesitated. "Sorry I didn't mean to worry everyone, and yeah i can fly now."

Takano's anger left him as he noticed the sad expression on Onodera's face. "Onodera?"

"What?" He looked away from Takano to look out to the ocean again.

Takano sat down next to him his wings engulfing him. "What's wrong?"

Onodera shook his head. "Nothing"

"Onodera." Takano grabbed his face gently and turned his head toward him. "You know you can trust me. Anything that's on your mind I'm here to hear you out." He kissed his lips softly. "I will always be here for you."

Onodera merely nodded. He looked to the ocean again not saying anything for a while.

Onodera rested his head on Takano's shoulder surprising him. Onodera was always so hard, never showing much emotion and this was, to Takano, a miracle in the flesh.

"I haven't seen the ocean in so long." Not knowing how to respond Takano stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue. "Where I lived there was an ocean outside my window. I always loved visiting the water." Onodera's voice shook as he admitted, "There was blood on the water from those I knew, from my friends, when I escaped that place. I didn't want to see the ocean since."

Takano held Onodera close, aching for the boy who had to go thought that.

"Onodera…what happened that day?" Takano hesitated, afraid that he might bring be imposing too much.

Onodera stayed quiet again, he looked to be fighting an inner battle. They both watched as the sun sprayed orange around the sky. Onodera reached out and grabbed Takano's hand, squeezing it.

"They attacked one night. No one was prepared for it. Everyone was ordered to hide in their rooms while to soldiers were fighting them. My mom and dad came in my room; I found out then that they were in the castle. My mom made me go after Ann-Chan while they hold them off for as long as they could. I found Ann-Chan dead."

Takano heard the catch in his voice. He held him tighter.

"I saw how they killed my brother…then my mother. My Dad pushed me in an open door in the wall so I could escape on my own." Onodera was somehow so calm telling this horrific story.

Takano held Onodera close to his heart. Takano kissed his forehead wanting desperately to go back and save the sweet boy he once was.

"Sorry. I know its pitiful."

Takano shook his head. "Never, how could you say that? You were just a small boy." Tears leaked down Takano's eyes shocking Onodera. "I wish I could go back and save you from that."

Onodera reached up and wiped his tears away. Takano grabbed his hand and kissed it. "My brave Angel." Takano kissed him on the lips.

"Takano…" Onodera reached up again to wipe his eyes. "Don't cry."

Takano smiled. "Idiot. Let me cry for you." Takano cocked his head. "Your…calm."

Onodera looked startled. "I…feel relief…" Onodera looked to the water again. "Like I wanted to get that off my shoulders, like I wanted comfort." Takano smiled.

"It's yours, all of me, is yours."

**-Ritsu**

Ritsu had no idea why he confided in Takano only that it felt right. He was about to head out of Heaven and fly strait for his home on earth when something pulled at Ritsu.

He didn't want to leave. So he sat down and thought about the past.

He was shocked when Takano spilled tears for** him.** It painfully twisted his heart at the realization of how much he loved his Mate.

Ritsu hesitated on that. Ritsu admitted that he never had control on love. Love took you by the color and pulled you where it wanted you to go. He didn't really have a choice.

Not that Ritsu minded, he did…

He smiled a little; it was still hard to say it. Fear still ate at him.

Ritsu wanted to see it all through. He was going to tell Takano who he really was and hope that he would accept him. He also wanted to try to find forgiveness in the Angels. He was going to put the fear aside and finally take a step toward the light instead of fearing the unknown.

Night was approaching in three more hours.

"Takano I need to talk to you privately." Takano looked at Ritsu. They were back on the beach, everyone leaving for the upcoming war. Takano nodded.

"We're going home now." Takano informed him. Ritsu nodded, grateful.

"Takano! Need to talk to you real quick!" Takano turned to see Yukina and Kirishima waiting for him.

"Wait for me here Onodera I'll be back." Ritsu watched as Takano walked toward them. Ritsu had a bad feeling, it ate at him. What was wrong? Ritsu started to sweat. He remembered having this same feeling when he was about to enter the tent of those bandits three thousand years ago.

**Need my sword.** Ritsu was used to having a sword when things like this happen. Ritsu started walking toward Takano, fear gripped his heart. He needed to protect his Mate.

Ritsu found himself on his knees an intense pain making his back arch. His heartbeat was racing. A line of blood tracked from his nose and another from his ear. He hunched over to cough uncontrollably.

Pain shot through Ritsu's body, making his muscles knot. The taste of blood flooded his mouth. **Feels like blades are slicing through my skin and into my heart.**

"Onodera?" Takano's cool hands were on him, it failed to cool this lava that melted his insides.

Ritsu's world turned black.

**-Takano**

"Onodera! Answer me!" Shaking, Takano ignored the concerns of Kirishima and Yukina and shifted to Nowaki. "Nowaki, Help me! Something's wrong with Onodera."

"Put him on the bed!" Takano quickly placed him down as Nowaki checked him. Frowning Nowaki said, "There's nothing wrong with him, why is-"

Onodera started clawing at his chest. Nowaki took his hands.

"Takano hold his hands down!"

"Onodera, shhh I'm here don't wo-"

Onodera screamed, he started thrashing on the bed. Onodera tried to claw at his chest again but Takano held firm. His back arched, sweat dripping down his face.

"What the fuck is happening to him!"

"I don't know! I never saw a person act…" Nowaki suddenly looked to Yukina. "Bring Miyagi now!" Yukina nodded and shifted.

"What does he have to do with this?"

"This happened to Shinobu as well. It's called the Hell's Pull. God put this on Demons so that they cannot be out of hell for long. This is the result." Takano's face paled. Nowaki took out a needle and injecting it into Onodera.

"What did you put on him?"

"A sleeping drug, powerful too." In a matter of minutes Onodera was asleep. At times he would thrash about as if even in his dreams he suffered.

Miyagi came in with Yukina. "What's going on?"

"Miyagi we need to know what Demons go through with the Hell's Pull." Nowaki asked.

Miyagi stayed quiet looking at Onodera. Miyagi signed, not enjoying on remembering his Shinobu's pain. "First come's the pull, its small at first like pulling at your insides. Then comes the illusions, they will feel real but are not…yet. Next comes his worst fears and physical pain follows. Now…"

Miyagi grimace at remembering. "There's supposed to be no greater agony. It feels like being scalded and stabbed, as if your skin is being parted from your body. This would get a thousand times worse if you don't take him to Hell's court and let him heal by just being back in hell."

"This is what you had to do right?" Takano asked. Miyagi nodded. "Alright then…I'm going."

"Wait just a second!" Kirishima grabbed his shoulder. "Takano you're a leader the Demons would take advantage and try to kill you."

"You can't think on going alone do you?" Yukina popped in.

"I have to, I love him and I can't lose him." Both stayed quiet. Kirishima let go of his shoulder.

"Fine then." Kirishima growled.

"Kirishima! What the fuck? You can't let him go just like that!"

Kirishima shook his head. "He's going no matter what he says; now Takano make sure you're not caught, there is three more hours before the war starts so make sure to hurry by then."

Takano nodded. He put on his armor. "Miyagi how long do I have to stay there until Onodera is fine again."

"Probably for just ten minutes maybe less. Shinobu was healed in eight minutes." Takano nodded.

"Thank you."

"I'm giving you thirty minutes." Kirishima informed him. Takano frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about that. Just leave now!"

Takano gently grabbed Onodera from the bed and shifted to Hell.


	19. Green eyes

Takano shifted into Hell. He instantly spread his wings and flew before he fell into the pit of flames below. The sounds of screams and moans defined his ears; the scent of decomposing flesh choked him. He used his power to make his armor appear black. Already he was sweating, the heat felt like it was melting his skin. How did his Onodera survive down here?

Takano heard the eerie sound of roaring, looking up he saw the hell hounds. Takano growled. He hated those things, they were extremely strong and only the Leaders could take those beasts on.

Takano passed beautiful tall buildings that had a feeling of something sinister waiting inside. He knew that wasn't the council Onodera needed to go. He passed by a huge dragon skull hanging in midair blistering blue flames emitted from within.

He saw Demons everywhere, some in the fire below torturing, some in the air fighting amongst each other. Takano kept to the darkness so as to not attract attention.

Takano spotted a building that had no beautiful design on it, it was an ordinary castle compared to the others. Takano looked around this was the only one that was different he prayed that this could be the one.

He was amazed by what awaited him on the inside. The cavern had no ceiling; it went on with no end. Blood red glittering symbols decorated the floor. Luckily no one was here, yet there was no place to hide so he had to pray that no one would appear for a good ten minutes.

Onodera stopped moaning catching Takano's attention. There was a more peaceful expression on his face. Takano signed in relief. This was the place after all.

Takano kept his senses on high, not letting any Demon sneak up on him. A few minutes passed by in silence.

"Ngh, Takano…" Takano looked down to Onodera. He was thrashing a bit.

"I'm here Onodera. Easy now love, I'm here." Onodera calmed a bit. Takano smiled.

"How cute." Takano looked up to the demonic voice but saw no one. He was launched forward by something that was thrown at his back.

He looked back to see a thick green liquid on his wings. Was it…was it melting the armor? He instantly shifted back to Heaven…only…

Nothing happened.

Three Demons appeared out of nowhere and took him down causing Takano to drop Onodera on the ground. Takano roared and tried to push them off but they were somehow too strong. He realized they were all High Demons.

Takano attacked, slashing one on the stomach, he warded off blows from the others. Suddenly his back met the floor, his legs kicked out from under him. The three held him down.

Another Demon came in taking Onodera in their hands. Takano roared, his strength renewed to protect. He only managed to get back up to his knees when two new Demons appeared. One was Korero and the other he didn't recognize.

"What do we have here?" The unknown Demon walks to Onodera.

"Don't you dare touch him!"

Amused the Demon picks up Onodera's head and whispers "Wake up Ritsu."

Ritsu opens his emerald green eyes. Shocked speechless Takano watches as Ritsu picks himself up and kisses the Demon on the lips.

"Good work Ritsu." The Demon praised.

Ritsu grinned and looked at Takano.

"It was just so easy." Ritsu laughed.

* * *

**Dont worry i'll put up the next one soon today as well cause this one is short but i wanted to build up tension XD Love you guys! and Hi! to those who are new! Glad your loving my story! Much love!**

**(mwhahahahaha cliffhangers are the best XD)**


	20. Voice in the Darkness

At his first look of those green eyes his breath was lost.

Takano couldn't speak, couldn't comprehend that the man he fallen in love with was his own Mate.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The unknown Demon said. "My name is Haitani. I am Ritsu's lover." Haitani grinned. He was the same height as Takano and had red eyes. He put his arm around Ritsu. Takano growled.

"Onodera, explain yourself!" Takano shouted, confused and hurt.

"Onodera? Is that the name you went for?" Haitani asked.

Ritsu nodded. "A woman apparently recognized me and started calling me that so I stuck with it; I mean what if they found out my actual name?"

Haitani nodded. "Smart."

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about?" Fury slashed at him like a whip.

"Ah, right we actually erased Ritsu's memory and gave him a new one, what I didn't expect was the woman knowing him." Ritsu nodded.

"I panicked and said to keep calling me Onodera instead."

"We needed to get him to get used to his new memories so we waited for a few years before it was stable, of course we didn't interact with him, he believed himself an ordinary Demon. The sound of my voice was the key to regain his original memories. We programed it to make sure he brought you into Hell." Haitani grinned. "It worked perfectly."

"Impossible! He went through the Hall of Truth! He couldn't have lied; the council would have caught it."

Haitani smirked. "That's why we erased his memories; technically he couldn't lie if he didn't know anything about the plan."

"The man who hurt you, your family, Ann-Chan…" Takano knew he was grasping for straws. He couldn't accept knowing that Onodera wasn't only the Black Raven but had tricked him and everyone else.

Ritsu smiled. "Lies. I got the story from Ann-Chan and added a bit more to it. You see I had to make you fall in love with me so you can 'save me' from the Pull and it worked."

"Everything was a lie." Takano said slowly.

Ritsu got into Takano's face. "Everything. And you fell for it like a fool. Me fall in love with an Angel? Yuck."

Haitani held Ritsu. "By the look of it you had fun."

Ritsu smirked. Takano gritted his teeth as Haitani kissed his Mate again.

"Well done Ritsu. Go wait in my room so we could catch up." There was a glint in his eyes letting Takano know what he meant by it.

Takano roared.

Ritsu only grinned and left the room.

Takano watched as his Mate Departed. My God, Ritsu lied to him, feigned love for him. Memories of their time together went through his head. **What am I going to do without him? **Despair hit him, he still couldn't believe this, it had to be an illusion, a trick. **Something!**

Haitani smirked obviously reading his mind. "It's no trick what so ever. He is mine." Haitani gave his back to Takano and ordered, "Take him with the others." They chained him up with what looked to be chains made of dragon scales and took him out the door. His eyes never leaving the bastard until the doors closed behind him.

**-Deep in the Hellhole…**

They took him deep in the fires of hell making it impossible to escape as he passed Demon after Demon guarding the place. There were thousands of them.

Why have they not appeared at war then?

They threw Takano in a cave. He coughed as ash and dust flew around him as he fell on the ground. The bars were razor sharp enough to slice ones hands off if they tried to touch them.

The cave was small in size but behind him he could perceive that it went for miles in darkness. Only a single torch outside the cave gave him light. As they dragged him down here they ripped his armor off getting him more exposed to the blistering fire surrounding him. Takano roared with his anger. He still couldn't believe everything that just happened to him.

Takano prayed this was a dream and he would wake up to find his Onodera in bed with him.

He laid his head in his hands. His heart pained him as nothing had before, made him want to howl with misery.

Takano heard something behind him. Tensing, he picked up his head and peered in the darkness. Was anyone there?

"Ta…Takano-san?" Takano froze; he knew that voice…It couldn't be…

* * *

**More cliffhangers! (Went to go hide...) XD**


	21. Black wings

**Thank you for the reviews! i loved them XD (MADE MY DAY!) Going to post another one since its Saturday. love you guys and as always:**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Haitani waved his hand to erase the illusion. In reality Ritsu was still unconscious being held up by a Demon.

"How did you do that?" Korero asked awed. This was the first time that Korero has seen his powers in person.

Haitani grinned "I simply put Ritsu in his mind waking up and betraying him. His own mind was the enemy. It was all Takano's doubt that played Ritsu in his mind. I can manipulate it all at will."

"So you made him believe that Ritsu was our ally?"

Haitani nodded. He knew that Takano was so caught off guard that Ritsu apparently was the Black Raven to see the lie before his eyes. Haitani looked at Ritsu. "Chain him up. I'll meet with my lover soon."

The High Demon who held him nodded dragging Ritsu out the door.

**-Takano**

"Chiaki? Is that really you?" Takano adjusted his eyes to see not only Chiaki but many more Angels in chains.

The Angels who disappeared a hundred years ago.

"Takano-san!" Chiaki started to cry a little looking relived. Chiaki reached out to hug him. Takano, taken by surprise at first, hugged him back.

"It's good to see you man." Takano looked at the others. "What happened to you guys?"

"We really don't know exactly what happened either but there was a bright light and then darkness. We woke up with our Armor gone and in chains. We also can't trace or move our wings, some Angels are blind."

"How?"

"They have been experimenting on us. The green chemical that's on you right now somehow affects both the wings and tracing."

"My God…You guys were down here the whole time…I'm sorry we thought that you guys were dead. We tried to search for you all over."

"Don't worry about it. We are in the bellows of Hell; you guys wouldn't be able to get in with all these Demons guarding the place."

Takano still felt guilty. He could have tried harder; he and his men should have stormed into Hell and killed these bastards once and for all.

Chiaki hesitated. "How's tori…?"

Takano smiled. "Alive and missing you."

Chiaki frowned with determination. "We will find a way to get out of here."

Takano nodded. But how?

He needed to plan. How to get injured Angels out of here? They couldn't shift or fly.

**What about Ritsu? **

**I can change him. I can make him understand right from wrong. Once I escape…**

He was talking himself into the impossible, because he wanted his Mate back beyond reason.

**-Ritsu**

Ritsu opened his eyes to see a dark empty room. Confused he moved to find himself chained. His feet weren't touching the ground and the chins held him up by his hands. Already blood dripped down from his hands because the chains were a little sharp.

Why was he here? The last thing he remembered was being on the beach when the agonizing pain took him.

Ritsu heard the familiar moans and screams of hell. How did he get into Hell?

Luckily the pull was no longer a burden. He was completely healed.

Ritsu pulled on the chains. Did he shift here? Or did someone bring him. Ritsu tensed at that. What if they now had Takano?

Ritsu roared. He twisted around and pulled with all his might. He wasn't getting anywhere with these chains. He knew they held firm, they were Dragon scales, and these chains would be impossible to free himself from without the key. Still he pulled determined to find Takano and get him out of here.

He felt his control slipping, anger rising form his core, and for the first time in his life he welcomed it. He wanted out of these chains and to find his Mate.

"Geez, someone's pissed off." Ritsu froze and turned to see Korero standing by the door way.

"You piece of shit! Just wait when I get my hands on you!" He wrenched his arms hard against his chains in frustration.

The guy only smirked. Ritsu growled, on the verge of losing it, ready to get his hands on the guy's neck.

"Before you blank out again there's someone here to meet you." Korero turned and bowed to someone Ritsu couldn't see.

He saw a shadow in the doorway getting closer. Ritsu held his head high.

Ritsu lost his breath to see Haitani waking toward him.

He has Black Wings…

"How…?"

Haitani smiled. "Why Ritsu, you didn't know? I have always been a Demon. In fact I am their leader."


	22. Leave him behind

**Sorry i posted this late in the day. I was called into work today. Grrrr...The girl had a Doctors appointment apparently and...grrrrr *Takes out knife* Today was suppose to be my day off!...*puts down knife* Later... lol**

**but here it is! oh! and thank you for the Reviews! i love reading those who are new and those who have always been reviewing! love ya!**

**ENJOY! :3 **

* * *

Haitani was a High Demon? Impossible.

Both men stayed quiet as Ritsu kept spinning around uncontrollably. Ritsu scowled, really? His cheeks heated.

Haitani chuckled. "Get him a stool already." A few minutes later Korero came back with the stool and put it under Ritsu. Ritsu took the chance to kick him, sending him flying out the door crashing walls on the way. Ritsu heard him roar.

"How?" Ritsu demanded of Haitani.

"Ah, yes. Well like I said I have always been a Demon."

Ritsu shook his head. "No, you were human."

Haitani shook his head. "Nope, born a Demon here. You know that some Demons go into Earth and wreak havoc right? Well I was one of them."

"But when you died I had the pleasure of torturing you!"

Haitani smirked "I have this special ability see..." A man suddenly appeared beside Haitani. It was the human soul Haitani. "I create illusions using your mind." The illusion disappeared with a wave of his hand.

"Using my mind?" Ritsu tried to hold on what little control he had, he needed to know what the fuck was happening.

"To be more specific I plant seeds into the minds. It's the person themselves that make it grow. I just add to it. Like you I planted the seed of Hate; with your hate you helped it grow as well as the illusion."

"So you were in Hell this whole time?"

Haitani shook his head. "Nope I was on earth creating more Demons like you."

Ritsu froze. "You…"

"Yes! I heard about you and I had to have you in my army. But alas I'm disappointed in you Ritsu. I had hoped that you would lead my army of Demons. But no, instead you decide to do nothing." So Haitani was a Demon in disguise of a human? It made since. A Demon could not harm humans with sword or their power; it was a curse to Demons God gave them. But they could whisper evil into humans. Human with their week minds usually succumb to them. That was why there is so much folklore about an Angel and Demon on a humans shoulder.

"You…You fucken bastard!" He shook in his chains trying to rip them off. He started to lose control. He wanted to kill. Haitani only smirked. "You planned it all along."

"Yeap! I was able to kill you because you were no longer human, you were already going through the change of becoming a Demon. I helped you with it. But I have to admit you did scare me as I plunged that knife into you, you had such a frightening face, I could see all the things you were going to do to me…" Haitani shivered. "I loved it. Now have fun while I go and destroy your new friends."

Ritsu froze. "What." He rasped.

"Your Angels won't live tonight. Remember that chemical the demons used on you? Well we are going to use it on the Angels."

"NO! I won't let you!"

"You can't do anything Ritsu."

"When I get out of here I'll shove that poison down your throat!"

Haitani laughed. "Ah, but the chemical doesn't work on Demons."

Ritsu frowned. "Your wrong, it worked on me and so it will work on you. You created your own destruction."

"You're…different." Ritsu only frowned in confusion. What did he mean? "Korero have fun with him." Korero grinned. Ritsu growled as he saw the Demon holding a whip with spikes.

"Oh and Ritsu, it's good to see you again, I hope that once this war is over you will chose to rule Heaven with me." With that Haitani left, leaving Ritsu alone with Korero.

**I have to get out of here…**

**-Takano **

**-29 minutes in…**

Takano knew it was useless, he tried to find a way to break the bars but nothing was forthcoming. He tried to take the chains off but it seemed that the chains were stronger than the sharp bars.

"That's no use Takano-san." There were mummers of agreement deeper in the darkness.

"I can't just give up." Takano growled. Even rocks were sliced in half. He needed to get these Angels out of here.

Chiaki signed. "We tried multiple ways to escape but nothing has worked so far."

Takano noticed that Chiaki as too skinny. He hesitated. "You haven't eaten…"

Chiaki shook his head. "They mostly forget to feed us, not that they care."

Takano gritted his teeth. He was going to kill every last single Demon.

"Takano-san, how did they get you?"

Takano hesitated. He didn't want to talk about it when it was still fresh in his mind. The thought about Ritsu made him wince at his own stupidity. He faintly remembered the night when he first made love with him that he thought he saw a glimmer of green eyes in the darkness of the room.

Chiaki noticed his pained reaction and opened his mouth to say something when there was a crash of rock to the right of them. Takano stood up afraid they threw something in here to hurt them.

Both men waited as the dust cleared and their eyes widened to see Kirishima.

"Fucken hell man!' He yelled as he shook his head, dust flying all over him.

**-30 minutes time**

"Kirishima…are you really…How did you…?"

Kirishima grinned, his eyes not yet adjusted to the dark. "I put a spell on your cloths when I grabbed your shoulder. I been working on it for a while now and it finally worked! I am able to shift to a person this way."

Takano laughed, grateful that rescue has come.

"Now let's get you-"

"Wait! Take them first."

"Them?" Kirishima looked to his right. It took a while for him to completely adjust his eyes to the darkness of the cave and he gasped. "Chiaki? And the others?"

"Stop hesitating take them now!" Kirishima nodded and grabbed as much as he could come in contact with then shifted to the hospital. It took another thirty minutes for all the Angels to be freed.

Takano was the last one.

"Why the hell didn't you help?"

Takano shook his head. "They used this chemical that renders shifting and flying useless."

"Seriously? Shit that would be a problem then." Kirishima looked around not finding anyone else. "Takano where is Onodera?' Kirishima refused to leave without him. Takano stayed silent. "Takano! snap out of it! we have to get out of here!"

"Leave him." Takano said quietly, not looking at the man.

"What?"

"I said leave him."

"You got to be joking! We're not leaving-"

Takano shook his head. "He betrayed us, it was Ritsu all along."

"What?"

"It was a trap to capture me."

Kirishima refused to believe it. "They must have tricked you. Onodera couldn't-"

"He said it with his own mouth Kirishima, Listen to me. He betrayed us." Takano shouted the last part. His voice shaking with grief and hate.

Kirishima couldn't believe it but the despair on the man's face said it all. Both men froze as a Demon suddenly appeared outside the cell bars.

"Guards! They're trying to escape!"

"Alright then…" Kirishima grabbed Takano and shifted them to the hospital leaving Ritsu Behind.


	23. What the fuck just happened

**Just want to say hi to those who are new! Again thank you for the reviews, i think i will forever be thanking you guys cause you guys put a smile to my day and i'm just so grateful. thank you guys! **

**This one will shock you i'm warning you now. Its 5a.m right now that i finished this and luckily this time i have the day off (Still gonna get her...*knife*)**

**So as always: ENJOY!**

* * *

Takano watched as Doctors ran around trying to get all the Angel's taken care of. The Hospital was filled with the injured. Not one room was available.

Takano winced as he saw the Angels in the bright light, they were dirty, their cloths ripped and riddled with mud and ash. Blood coated them from head to toe and they were all skinny. The wings were hanging down as if they were dead.

Ann-Chan took some of the Angel's including Chiaki to clean it all off. The rest were being taken care by Nowaki and Misaki.

Takano was relieved that they were all alive.

"Ah, Kirishima, get Hatori immediately." Kirishima smiled a bit and shifted.

A woman led him to a bed as they cleaned off the green chemical. He warned her not to physically touch it.

Left alone Takano brooded on everything that just happened.

Onodera was actually his Mate, Ritsu. In a way it was a blessing because he loved him, absolutely and truly loved him. But then that was the curse of it too. Ritsu tricked them all. He feigned love for him and dumped him on his ass. Takano clenched his teeth. Never had he felt so broken.

Was everything really all an act?

He thought about the tears Ritsu shed, the nightmares that haunted him, his family dying.

Was he that good of an actor? Apparently he was since Ritsu laughed at his face not too long ago.

Hatori came in through the doors looking around franticly.

"Hatori," Hatori looked at Takano. "Don't worry he'll be back soon." Hatori nodded not liking the fact that he would have to wait a little longer before he got to see his Mate.

Hatori couldn't sit still he kept looking around to see if Chiaki came back yet. Takano's heart ached for the guy. There was finally a spark to his eyes. He suffered a hundred years of Hell thinking his Mate was dead, he hasn't smiled since.

Yuu came running through the door. His breaths shallow. He too looked around franticly until he saw Hatori and ran to him.

"Where is he?" Yuu was already on the verge of tears.

Hatori turned to Takano for an explanation.

"Ann-Chan took him to wash up." Hatori and Yuu looked around a bit distressed to see the condition of everyone else.

"Is he…ok?" Yuu asked. Hatori looked to be dreading the answer.

"His condition is better than most."

"That doesn't answer the question." Yuu snapped.

Chiaki came in then. His hair was plastered to his neck and shoulders; he wore a big blue T-shirt and a pair of jeans. His white wings were fluttering all around spraying water everywhere.

Hatori ran to him.

It was an emotional scene as Hatori wrapped his arms around a shocked Chiaki. "Tori…" Chiaki held him tightly crying a little.

Hatori broke away to hold his face. "Chiaki…" His voice broke. Hatori kissed his Mate possessively. "Don't leave me again." His voice was rough. Chiaki nodded, shaking.

"I…I'm sorry Tori…" Hatori kissed him again unable to stop.

Both men couldn't take their eyes off each other. Hatori kept kissing his face, his eyes, his cheeks. Hatori couldnt stop touching him.

Yuu went over for his turn to hug Chiaki.

"You…You..." Yuu couldn't speak as tears started falling down his eyes. Chiaki held him tightly, apologizing again. Hatori only smiled.

"I'm taking you home." Hatori said.

Hearing the commotion Ann-Chan came toward them. "You need to feed him liquids for a few days. His body isn't used to solid foods anymore." Hatori nodded.

"Let's go Chiaki."

"I'm coming too!" Yuu announced. Hatori glared obviously wanting to be alone with his Mate but nodded. Hatori grabbed Chiaki in his arms and shifted.

Takano smiled, feeling envious at that moment. He wanted his own Mate…

Kirishima appeared beside him. "The council wants a word with you." Takano winced. He seriously didn't want to talk about Ritsu right now.

Without giving him a chance Kirishima shifted Takano.

**-Ritsu**

"We have your Mate and I can't wait to kill him slowly." Korero taunted as he whipped Ritsu.

"I'm...gonna...fucken...kill you..." Ritsu breathed as another pain filled whip slashed to his chest. Korero only grinned.

"All talk," Another whip. "No bite." Another whip.

"You want a bite?" Ritsu kicked out and managed to kick Korero's groan. "How's that?"

Korero growled and whipped him in the chest where Ritsu's worst wound was.

"How does that feel?"

Ritsu smirked. "Caress me again. I liked it."

He growled and forgot the whip. He punched Ritsu. "Do you like your brain slamming against your skull?"

"More than anything." He spit blood at Korero.

Korero was about to punch him again when he heard yelling outside.

"They escaped! The prisoners escaped!" Korero cursed and ran out the door.

Ritsu breathed a sign of relief. Not for the end of the torture but because that meant that Takano got away safely.

He tried to move but every move was an agonizing torture on its own. His vision started to blur. Still he couldn't blank out. He needed to get back and warn everyone.

**I can't blank out…I can't…**

There was some dark emotion practically bursting through his veins. Every muscle he possessed bunched and strained. More sweat poured from him, little rivers all over his body.

Ritsu saw the door open and a figure coming toward him. Who was that? Ritsu growled, he could barely see anymore. He released an animalistic roar to ward the Demon off.

"Calm down Ritsu…"

Ritsu froze. What was **he** doing here?

**-Takano**

"What the Hell were you thinking going into hell like that?" Takano clenched his teeth as Usagi-san yelled at him.

Takano stayed quiet. They were in the meeting room again.

"Takano! Answer!" Yokozawa yelled.

"Onodera needed to go to Hell because of the pull." Takano said softly. His nails dug into his palms.

"And you didn't think to inform us? What would have happened if Kirishima didn't bring you back?" Usagi-san shook his head. "Where is Onodera then?"

Takano stayed silent.

Yokozawa's eyes widened. "You left him? Your Mate?"

Takano growled. "He'll be fine."

"Fine? They will kill him now! Are you stupid?"

"I said he would be fine."

Yokozawa narrowed his eyes. "Why did you leave him behind? Tell us."

Takano's hands shook. So badly did he want to forget, the pain and anguish that was currently wreaking havoc on his heart was too much to bear.

"Takano we need to know." Usagi-san said more calmly.

Reluctantly he answered, "He betrayed us. He was actually the Black Raven." Stunned silence met his pronouncement.

Everyone stiffened. "Your Mate is the Black Raven?" Yokozawa said.

Takano felt his anger build up. Was this a game of twenty questions or something? Didn't he just say that? Takano was beyond irritated. He just wanted the war to come and go so he wouldn't see Ritsu for another a hundred years.

His chest constricted tightly. A hundred years…?

"This will create a problem then. Unless we keep him prisoner so that no one would harm him and that he would pay for his crimes?" Usagi-san suggested.

"That sounds best. " Takano answered.

"We will discuss it later sir." Kirishima invaded. He could see how gone Takano was. Usagi-san must have seen it as well because his head tilted to the side, looking surprised.

Isaka-san studied Takano's reaction.** Not good…**

"Alright then, after the war we will discuss that matter. Right now I want to know more about the chemical that was found on you Takano." Usagi-san was disturbed by the news Nowaki has provided him. If it was true then there was a possibility that the Demons might win this war again.

"It was the same chemical that was found on Onodera. It makes both Shifting and flying completely useless." Kirishima answered.

"This could be a problem…" Yokozawa stated the obvious.

"We have confirmation that Nowaki is currently working on an antidote. He also said that the one on Onodera wasn't finished so they might be using this in the next war."

Everyone signed in relief in this. "But still keep your guard up." Kirishima and Takano nodded. "You may leave and prepare for war." Usagi-san dismissed.

Silent both men left.

"Give me a minute I need something in my room." Takano announced. Kirishima nodded and shifted him to his room. Takano then headed into Onodera's room.

Longing swept through him as Ritsu's scent engulfed him. Memories tortured him of their time together. Takano pulled the curtain aside. The sun was going down. There was only an hour left…

**Will I see him out there?**

Takano wanted to take all of Ritsu's troubles away, he wanted to protect him, love him.

Now he didn't want to see him. Takano left the room and locked the door with all the memories of their time together.

Never again.

Takano felt the council calling for him, Kirishima appeared a second later. Something happened. Together they went to the meeting office again wondering what was the commotion.

**-Ritsu**

Asahina unchained Ritsu.

"What are you doing?" Asahina lifted him up and gently laid him down on his back. Without warning Asahina pulled his shoulder. Ritsu bit his lip to hold the scream.

"Shhh…" Asahina took out a silver pouch. "Drink." Ritsu drank deeply. It was Hells elixir, this one was supposed to be sweet but the torture came a day later.

"Why would you save me?" Ritsu could feel his wounds heal slowly. Asahina gave him a shirt to put on instead of his ripped blooded shirt.

"Just go warn everyone." Asahina stood up and left leaving Ritsu alone. Was it possible that Asahina was a spy for the Angel's?

The wounds won't completely heal until an hour. But…

Ritsu tried to shift. He felt himself waver. Was it working? Finally? He tried again, harder this time, trying to concentrate on the council's Hall of Truth. He had to warn them, he had to save his Mate.

The man he loved.

Filled with a new purpose Ritsu finally he shifted.

He faced the three council's shocked face. Relieved he took a step forward but was stopped as Kirishima suddenly took both of his hands and pulled back locking his arms behind him. Pain exploded and his vision wavered for the third time.

Kirishima shifted them into another room, this one smaller with chairs and a long desk.

Takano, Yukina, and the three councils were here.

Ritsu opened his mouth to warn them when he felt chains locking his arms. Shocked Ritsu looked at them confused. What were they doing?

"You have put many Angels in prison; you have lied and tried to harm Takano. You will now be in prison for the rest of your life." Two Angels appeared to take him away.

"Wait! Please hear me out." Panicked Ritsu struggled.

Takano walked toward him. "You will never see the light of day again." His eyes were cold.

"Takano-"

"Take him away." What? Why was he…

"Takano! You don't understand! The war-"

"You are a liar! Never speak to me again!" With that Takano turned his back on him.

Shocked, heartbroken, he watched Takano's back as they dragged him out the room.

**What the fuck just happened?**


	24. Time to lose control

**Yay! i finished this one! it practically wrote itself! Again thank you for the reviews and for those who waited for chapter 23 on the spot! I couldn't sleep when i saw the first review so soon after i posted it up. i got to writing this one. lol THANK YOU!**

**I hope you enjoy! Much love!**

* * *

Ritsu was thrown into the prison cell underneath Heaven. His eyes not yet adjusted to the blinding light the cell illuminated. He dared not to move as his muscles burned with the healing, his breaths were shallow with the strain. He heard the cell door close. What was going on? Why did Takano...?

Then was it really hopeless then? Ritsu laughed. Right when he admitted that he was in love with him this happened. Takano couldn't seem to stand the sight of him either. Were his crimes really that unforgivable? Dejected Ritsu wallowed in his own stupidity in falling in love again.

He laughed bitterly, wasn't this what he did last time? When he got his heart broken he called himself a fool, an idiot. This time he should have known this was coming. Love was evil after all.

Ritsu soon adjusted to the light and saw how different it was from Hell. The cell was clean and had a soft bed. He sat on the floor instead, not wanting any comfort whatsoever. The walls were white and outside the cell there was an Angel guard.

**I'm tired.**

Ritsu now wished that he was back in Hell. The pain of the whip would have been more preferable than the pain in his heart. He doubled over. It hurt so much. His hands were shaking.

Ritsu wished he could live his life differently. He wanted his family back; he wanted no pain, no war. Why must this happen to him?

Ritsu laughed pitifully, Love that's what happened.

Ritsu couldn't shift here.

Ritsu tensed suddenly. **Oh shit. How can I forget?**

No matter what he didn't want Haitani to win and he was at least grateful that he made some friends for that short time. They made him laugh and have fun. He wanted to repay them at least.

Ritsu went to the cell bars. "Hey! You Angel." The Angel ignored him. "Listen to me carefully; listen to the truth in my voice. The Demons are planning on using the chemical and rendering all Angels useless…are you hearing me? They're going to attack Heaven and kill everyone!"

The Angel looked at Ritsu nervously.

"You do hear the truth right? So get your ass to the council and tell them! Before it's too late!" His voice was rising with his anger. Again the Angel hesitated.

"No need to tell me." Ritsu turned his head to see Isaka-san. The Angel stood at attention. "You may leave." He nodded and walked away leaving Ritsu with Isaka-san.

**-Takano**

War was here. Everyone was lined up at the gate.

Takano sat down at the end of the army, his back against a wall. He had his hands in his head. Seeing Ritsu again nearly killed him. Talking to him had nearly driven him to his knees. The amount of emotion was so strong he didn't know how he stood standing as anguish washed over him.

Why did he come back to Heaven?

"Takano…" Yukina grabbed his shoulder in support.

"I'm fine." Takano stood up, shaking away the comfort and walked away from the man. He didn't want sympathy. He didn't want to feel anything but the cold. When he saw Ritsu again he wanted to run to him and hold him tight. To never let him out of his sights again, to lock him away as they were the only two beings in the universe.

Why was he covered in blood? Takano frowned. The white shirt looked new with spots of blood coving it and it was fresh. Was he hurt? Or did he do the hurting to others?

The Gate started to glow. It was time.

Takano, Kirishima, and Yukina lined up in front. As always first went in Takano's army then Kirishima and then Yukina.

The battleground was empty of Demons. Even the fires that accompanied them were absent. Did they win after all? Still it was twelve hours before the war was completely over and a winner was declared so they must wait there until the end.

Takano had a bad feeling about it all.

An hour passed with no activity. What was going on?

"Should we leave?" Kirishima asked.

Takano shook his head. "We need to stay."

"Yeah but no one is coming." Yukina asked, watching the wind blow ash all around the Angels.

The ground rumbled then. The thunder looked more ominous than before.

"Everyone get ready!" Some Angels few in the air, swords and spears ready.

Nothing.

"What?" Takano looked around not understanding what was going on. Was it just a rumble in the ground?

Demons suddenly popped up from the earth their weapons covered in green liquid surprising every Angel. Takano leaned back as a blade came slashing in his direction, barely missing his chest. There were more Demons than the first day of war. Takano pulled out his sword and slashed Demon after Demon careful not to come in contact with the Chemical on their swords.

There was no end, as he shot down one Demon two more came out in their place. Already most of the Angels were already wounded and the ones fighting could no longer shift or fly.

The Demons didn't stop; they kept pushing the Angels back to the Gate. That's when Takano saw it. There were huge cannons decorated in white coming their way, Hell Hounds running toward them.

"Yukina! Kirishima! Hounds!" Only the three Leader could take on the Hounds, having the speed and skill to take the beasts down. If they were able to get their teeth on another Angel they would be savagely ripped apart, a terrible way to die.

The three Leaders went ahead. Some Hounds got passed them and started to kill Angels. Yukina looked strained as he kept looking over his shoulder to his Mate, distracting him.

"Yukina!" Takano yelled startling the Angel back into motion. Too late, one Hound managed to bite into his arm, another knocking him down on the ash ground. Yukina kicked out managing to get one off and slashing another with his sword.

Takano knew they were losing.

A cannon was fired. Takano paled as the cannon spewed out the green chemical. Demons shifted all around the Angels taking them down. Angels couldn't shift or fly taking them by the surprise.

"Shit! Yukina, Kirishima retreat now!" Both men nodded and took the injured while fighting off Demons. Takano's muscles strained as he fought for another good two hours, never once stopping. The Hell Hounds were such a pain in the ass. They kept leaping on top of him and trying to bit an arm or leg off. Demons also joined in his fight they managed to hurt him multiple times before he decapitated them.

Takano looked back to see that almost all the Angels were back in Heaven. Slowly he himself retreated.

There was nothing he could do now. There was too much Demons, the chemical actually melting many Angels skins and most going blind. They locked the Gate.

Breathing hard Takano turned around to talk with the council about this war but the gate suddenly bulged. Impossible. They were trying to invade Heaven?

"Everyone take cover! Get every Angel and hide!" Shit, the way those fuckers were going they might actually get through.

There were only two dozen Angels behind him against an army of Demons. **We can't lose…**

Swords raised he tensed as the Gate was forced open and a horde of Demons attacked.

**-Ritsu**

"If you already know then why don't you do anything?"

"Cause I need you."

"What?" Isaka-san fished out the key in his pocket.

"Ritsu will you help us?"

Ritsu frowned. "You trust me?"

Isaka-san nodded. "I knew who you were already even when you were Onodera. Asahina told me everything, even how you came to be here in the first place."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because no one knows Asahina is a spy for us. So I hope you can keep that secret as well?" Ritsu nodded, understanding.

"If you knew about the chemical then why didn't you warn the Council about the chemical sooner?"

Isaka-san shook his head. "Asahina didn't know about the chemical, we thought it wasn't developed yet. Demons keep to themselves, they don't trust others apparently."

Heaven shook. "Shit it started. Ritsu will you help us? Please, if not for us but for the Angels who were kind to you."

Ritsu decided to help them because of that but also because of Haitani. He wanted to kill the bastard with his own hands. Another explosion hit, this one stronger. Screams could be heard already.

"I'll help then."

Isaka-san unlocked the door letting Ritsu shift.

Outside was a disaster. He was in a town where the gate was visible and what he saw lost his breath. Loads of Demons came nonstop though that Gate. He also saw Cannon firing the green chemical.

Ritsu saw every Angel grab their children and shift out; right now Earth was the safest place to hide. His eyes widened on a sudden thought. Ann-Chan is she alright?

He shifted to the Hospital to see only Nowaki there. "Nowaki where's Ann-Chan?"

"Onodera! Thank goodness you're alright! Ann-Chan already took the last patient to Earth. But I'm glad you're here." He went to a brief case and opened it. "I was able to create only one antidote. Give this to Takano."

Nowaki handed him a small glass of clear blue liquid. Ritsu nodded. Nowaki shifted.

Ritsu looked at the antidote and drank it.

**Time to lose control. Don't hurt the Angel's, not the angel's...**

With this chat in his mind he let his control slip, knowing that this was the only way to win the battle.

Anger coursed through him. He thought of his family, the people he killed, Haitani.

Going to kill that bastard…

Ritsu roared, a new beast walked Heaven. This one was the worst of them all…


	25. create a monster

Takano's heart stopped as he saw Ritsu slash Demon after Demon with grace, he was like a predator stalking his prey. How did he get free? Why was he killing Demons?

Ritsu's eyes were red, emotionless; they were the eyes of a killer. He was coming closer and closer to the Gate. Demons took a look of his eyes and started to back away, fear evident in their eyes.

"He's lost control again!"

"Run! He will kill us all!"

"The Demon inside is awake!" The wise Demons retreated back out the Gate as the foolish ones went after Ritsu.

Demons screamed as Ritsu made his way down. The cannons fired and sprayed him with the chemical but he was still able to shift and fly. How? Takano fought, keeping his sights on Ritsu.

A gang of Demons attacked Ritsu; panicked Takano could do nothing as he watched them shift all over him, some managing to slash him with their swords. He had no armor; he could easily be killed that way. But Ritsu was skilled and managed to dodge the death blows.

Ritsu shifted and didn't come back. The Demons looked around waiting for him to shift back.

Heads rolled down.

Takano gawked. One second there, the next their heads were on the ground. Now Ritsu was in another group doing the same thing.

Such speed…

Takano pondered as he fought. Lose control? What did the Demons mean? Why was he killing Demons? He didn't understand.

A fist hammered into Takano, the impact throwing him off, he was on his feet in an instant. He ignored his sword for this one. Hard knuckles connected with the Demons mouth. A Demon came to help but was decapitated with Takano's sword.

Breathing hard he looked at Ritsu again.

Predatory growls sprang from Ritsu's lips as he thrust his sword behind him capturing the Demon straight to his heart and then thrust it in the Demon in front of him. Ritsu didn't fight fair. He dashed and ducked, threw punches, kicked and slashed. He used whatever was necessary to win.

Never has Takano seen such beauty in savagery.

Takano was so entranced by Ritsu that he didn't sense a Demon making his way behind him. There was no time to react as he felt someone jump on him. He fell down face first; his hands were pulled behind his back.

"We meet again Angel." Takano froze, it was the bastard again. He felt the bite of metal around his wrists. "Ritsu, if you want your Mate then follow me." Haitani shifted them inside Marukawa.

They were in the Hall of Truth.

Takano lost his breath as his eyes met with the three councilors. They were on the ground bound and injured. Kirishima was next to them bleeding profusely.

Yukina was shifted in last as two High Demons grabbed him by the forearms. He was injured the worst; blood covered his armor and mouth, there was a deep wound to his side, and he was fighting to keep conscious.

Haitani chained him down and dumped him next to Kirishima.

Takano growled. Haitani smirked at him. "Well I guess where just going to be quiet until Ritsu comes."

"What do you want with Ritsu?" Isaka-san asked.

"I just want him. He is my greatest creation and I want him to finally see that the darkness is the right path."

Takano frowned. He didn't understand what was happening.

"That's it?"

Haitani shook his head. "I want Ritsu to rule with me. With him by my side there won't be anyone who would dare challenge us."

"Ritsu won't do that, he hates you too much." Isaka-san argued

"That's his weakness. His anger. His hate. I can try to control him when he is out of control. I will make it so that he never regains consciousness."

Takano's struggles abruptly ceased. The revelation had no doubt confounded him.

"But he's already…" Haitani turns to Takano.

"Ah, yes that's right. I forgot about you." Haitani shrugged, deciding to ignore Takano.

"What do you mean about Ritsu losing control?" Isaka-san asked regaining his attention again.

"Ritsu has suppressed his Demon instincts. He needs to satisfy the Demon inside, the love of pain, misery, and discord. Pressure builds and when he's pissed off he loses control. Everyone fears him as he destroys like I never seen before." Haitani signed in pleasure. "To have that power…delicious."

"We thought Ritsu already lead the war."

Haitani looked frustrated. "He's good." Haitani spat at the word. "He doesn't do any harm. Hell, he never killed any Angel but Demons. It's annoying to know that. He avoids trying to lead the army."

Takano began to sweat. What was going on? Wasn't Ritsu already on their side?

Isaka-san noticed his reaction. "Takano, Ritsu didn't betray you."

"What…?" He rasped.

They felt someone shift in.

**-Ritsu**

Panic settled in his chest causing Ritsu to wake up to dead Demons at his feet. Why did he wake up?

With violent shudders, he struggled to breathe. A cold sweat beaded his skin. His wounds still haven't healed yet.

Frowning Ritsu watched as the remaining Demons ran back into the Gate, leaving the cannons behind. Angels around him cheered, some slapping him on the back.

"I never seen anyone fight like that!"

"You need to teach me Onodera."

They still didn't know who he truly was. Ritsu was relived at that. He only had a few more moments in heaven before he disappeared to his home on Earth.

Alone.

Ritsu scowled at himself. He didn't need Takano. He didn't need love. He needed to find Haitani and kill him once and for all.

**Takano truly does hate me.**

Ritsu clenched his teeth as his heart pained him as nothing had before, it made him want to howl with misery. A sharp, stabbing agony flared with every beat.

**What the fuck is wrong with me? I should have known…I should have known…**

An image of Haitani taking Takano burst through his thoughts. He instantly shifted to a white room where Haitani was.

"Ah, there he is."

Ritsu met Takano's eyes and instantly looked away. Outside he was calm, indifferent. But inside he crumbled. The Mates pull was so strong it frightened him with how much he was feeling.

Ritsu shifted to the side sensing the demons behind him swords trusting into thin air where he was at.

"Watch as I create a monster now." Haitani told everyone. Everyone stayed silent, looking at Ritsu. What did he mean? Whatever it was Ritsu was determined to disappoint Haitani.

Ritsu took his sword, readying to kill him.

"Ritsu…Do you know why your family died? Do you know why those human suddenly attacked with fear in their hearts?"

Ritsu frowned. Why was he bringing that up? He dimly remembers telling Haitani about his family and the surprise look on his face. He thought it was sympathy.

"Remember what I said about how Demons put fear in their hearts?"

Ritsu gasped understanding.

"I told them they were going to die soon; that their enemy's will kill them slowly as if they were already in hell. When you told me your story I found out that it was the men I influenced. And it was your castle I watched burn to the ground."

Rage freed itself from the numbed Ritsu, letting Ritsu lose control easily.

He attacked.


	26. Hold on

**Sorry for the late update something was wrong with my internet but still i got it! Hell Yeah!**

**ENJOY! :3**

* * *

"Ritsu stop!" Takano's words were unheard by the mad Ritsu. Cold, emotionless once again he attacked. Ritsu took Haitani to the ground.

Haitani only grinned. He wanted this. Soon he would have Ritsu under his control. Ritsu started punching him, the ground beneath Haitani crumbled by the force. Haitani kicked him off.

Growling Ritsu grabbed his sword and aimed it strait to Haitani's head. Haitani quickly dodge it and used his wings to put distance between them. A High Demon gave Haitani a sword.

Both men got into position, facing each other.

Ritsu was so small how could he defeat a High Demon? Takano pulled at his cuffs. He never felt so helpless. His instinct was to protect his Mate but he couldn't even do that.

With uncanny speed they charged at each other, their swords coming in contact creating sparks. They parted and met again. Ritsu swung his sword again and again his speed increasing. Haitani dodged and strikes back. Ritsu traced and landed on top of him, kicking him in the face sending him flying toward the wall.

Haitani righted himself and shifted behind him. Ritsu knew where he shifted as he spun to catch metal with metal. Ritsu kicked again only to miss. Haitani used this and punched Ritsu in the face. Ritsu fell but shifted behind Haitani again and punched both below the spine and the shoulder blades where the wings connected to his back caused numbness to the wings.

Haitani growled as his wings became a burden with its weight.

Ritsu aimed at his head and swung.

Three High Demons appeared in front of Ritsu knocking him back and sending him flying backward. Using the distraction Haitani shifted behind Ritsu and grabbed the back of his skull.

Haitani planted the seed of greed and hate.

"I got you Ritsu." Ritsu thrust his sword over his shoulder managing to injure Haitani's shoulder. He quickly shifted to the High Demons. Clutching his bleeding shoulder Haitani smirked.

**-Ritsu**

Something was wrong. The darkness was thickening around him becoming an abyss of nothing. He panicked and tried to resurface but he couldn't find his way back. Despair hit him unlike anything he has ever felt before. The loneliness…never had he known such sweet sorrow.

Ritsu felt like he was back in the dark where his father put him in the wall. He was suffocating. He needed to find the light like last time. He just needed to find the light…where…?

Only…

There was none.

Ritsu screamed.

**-Takano**

Takano watched as Ritsu's eyes turned the brightest blood red he has seen. He struggled in his chains he now knew that whatever happened in Hell was a trick and never had he felt such shame in believing a Demon instead of his Mate.

He destroyed Ritsu's trust, believed the worst of him. Earlier Ritsu looked like he couldn't stand the sight of him.

What the fuck was he thinking? And he left him back in Hell…

Anguish hit him. He was covered in blood when he appeared in the office. Did they…? Bile rose in his throat. What has he done? His vision blurred with tears. His Ritsu was tortured because of him. And still Ritsu managed to escape and came to them. And what had he done? Spun him. Rejected him.

What a stupid fool he was.

But right now he couldn't ponder all that he was feeling, he didn't deserve it. Right now Ritsu needed him and he'd be damned if he let Haitani take what was his.

"Finally, he is mine."

**No! Never! **

Takano struggled harder against the cuffs. Skin already peeled off his wrists from pulling so hard, blood was slowly dripping down. "What the fuck did you do to him?" Takano yelled.

Awed, Haitani answered, "I put the seed of hate and greed. Greed will want more and more of hate. And that means Ritsu cannot come back if he is constantly losing control."

"Plant a seed?"

Haitani looked at him.

**Fucking smug bastard.**

"It's just what I did to you. I planted the seed of doubt and you believed that Ritsu betrayed you. Your mind betrayed you because you were so shocked that Ritsu was actually the Black Raven that you doubted him. You never saw the lie." So it was an illusion…

"Ritsu, come." Ritsu stood up slowly and walked to him. "See? He is now mine! No one will be able to beat him. We shall rule Heaven together!"

Haitani was so distracted with Ritsu that he didn't listen to the councilors whispering to each other. But Takano heard and he wondered what they were planning.

"We have to do it." Usagi-san said.

"We have no choice, or heaven falls." Isaka-san.

"Alright then we are in agreement. But what if his wings don't change?" Yokozawa.

"Then we will have no choice but to lock him up. But let's focus on now, we can't let Haitani win." Usagi-san.

Takano watched as Yokozawa stood on shaking legs. "I challenge Ritsu then."

Haitani smirked. "Ritsu destroy them, they are no longer of use." Ritsu grabbed his sword and made his way to them. Yokozawa took a step back. Usagi-san and Isaka-san also stood up.

Ritsu grabbed Yokozawa by the color and was about to thrust his sword into his chest when their chains suddenly disintegrated and they grabbed him.

There was a blinding light that consumed the room. Demons yelled out as they shifted, leaving Haitani alone.

Takano covered his eyes. What were they doing?

Slowly the room dimmed back to normal. The three men were on the floor exhausted as Ritsu stood there in shock. Takano's eyes widened to see that the red in his eyes was receding.

"What the fuck did you do?" Haitani yelled. He was shaking in anger as he too was looking at Ritsu's eyes.

Isaka-san answered. "Every Demon has a connection in their souls to Hell. Only we can cut that string and make a Demon an Angel." Isaka-san smirked at him. "You lose Haitani and so quickly too."

The three councilors looked at Ritsu's wings.

"They were supposed to turn white…" Ritsu's wings fluttered. They were still black with shining stars in them.

"Maybe because of the sins he cannot become an Angel."

"That's not good." They didn't look shocked by it. They knew that he would not be accepted after what he did a hundred years ago.

Ritsu blinked. He looked around confused. His mind still disoriented.

"No!" Haitani grabbed a sword and without warning shifted in front of Ritsu and plunged it strait to Ritsu's heart.

Stunned Ritsu fell to his knees, blood pooling out of his mouth.

"Ritsu!" Takano strained in his chains. **No, no, no, no! Can't lose him! I can't!**

"If I can't have him then no one can." Haitani took out the blade from his chest.

Takano watched as Ritsu fell backwards. The three stunned men dumbly looked down at him, watching as he bled out.

"Don't just fucking stand there! Take him out of here!" Takano rasped. "Find Nowaki!"

Haitani pulled Ritsu up by the color before anyone could react. "No, he is mine."

"Takano!" Yokozawa used the last of his strength to release Takano from his chains. Adrenaline pumped through his veins giving him chills down his spine. He needed that strength right now.

Takano charged Haitani. Haitani was to slow to shift with his wings still holding him down. A punch sends Haitani flying across the room. Takano managed to grab Ritsu before he fell to the floor.

Takano fell to his knees as he held Ritsu in his lap, arms wrapped around him. "Ritsu, love, hold on, hold on I'll make sure your better…I'll take the pain away I promise." Takano rocked him as gently as he could with the death grip he had on his body.

**Ah, God, please let him survive this. Please…**

Ritsu shook uncontrollably. "Easy love, I'm here."

**If I lose you, I'll follow without a second thought.**

Ritsu's eyes fluttered. He was gasping for breath. His motions were stiff, jerky.

"Give me something to tie up the wound!" Takano yelled desperately. Yokozawa took off his shirt and wrapped it around Ritsu to stop the flow of blood.

Holding him gently he laid him down next to the councilors. Kirishima got up slowly with Yukina over his shoulder.

"Heal him! I'll take care of Haitani." The men nodded as Takano picks up Ritsu's sword. He faced Haitani who glared at Takano.

"You think you can take me on? Only Ritsu can rival me, no one else."

With anger in his heart Takano held up the sword. He will kill this bastard along. with Ritsu's pain


	27. Anguish

Kirishima gently picked up Ritsu from the ground and left the room with the others. He was staggering, his wounds burning; he didn't think he would make it to the Hospital. Yokozawa noticed this and made his way to him to take Onodera from his hands.

"You're injured badly. You need to rest." Kirishima reluctantly nodded, knowing it was true. Yokozawa took Onodera and carefully held him against his chest. He was so small, his breathing was labored, his expression pained. Kirishima wondered how much more Onodera could take. Kisa came through the doors looking bloodied and exhausted. He spied Yukina struggling to stand and ran to him. Both men held each other tightly and left ahead for the Hospital.

Because of Kirishima's wounds they walked a slower pace, blood painted the streets from both Kirishima and Onodera. Yokozawa was struggling to not drop Onodera and run to his Mate. Seeing someone you love in pain and do nothing about it was too much to bear.

Worried about his daughter he asked Yokozawa. "Where's Hiyo?"

"Don't worry I took her to Earth before the Demons could get into the city, Ann-Chan is looking after her." Kirishima signed in relief and then he smiled gently at Yokozawa's pained expression. "I'm fine, the wounds are slowly healing."

Yokozawa stayed quiet, his shoulders didn't relax their strained tension. Both men reached the Hospital and found a room that wasn't destroyed.

"How do we reach Nowaki?" Yokozawa asked.

"We can't, everything is out, and communication won't be available until Angel's restore the power." Yokozawa gently put Onodera on a bed. "Let's see, I know a thing or two about the medical field." Kirishima pulled off Onodera's shirt and winced at the whip marks over his body along with the sword injury. "Luckily the guys a terrible swordsman, he missed. But he did nick the side of his heart."

Angels and Demons couldn't die unless they were decapitated or the heart pierced. In this case the heart healed at human rate; which wasn't good for Onodera since he was losing too much blood from that small wound. He didn't have long without some attention now.

"Yokozawa do you know where they put the elixir?" Yokozawa shook his head.

"Only Nowaki knows."

"Shit!" Kirishima decided to bandage him up so that the flesh could heal and hopefully the heart as well. Kirishima turned to Yokozawa. "Yokozawa go give me more bandages." Yokozawa nodded and left.

He turned back to Onodera and froze.

"Onodera…?"

**-Takano**

Haitani instantly shifted.

Watching Ritsu fight with Haitani, Takano could now predict where he would appear. Takano blocked the attack and managed to elbow him in the face. Haitian's head whipped back at the blow but instantly righted himself and swung again. Takano drew back to avoid the swing.

They circled, assessing each other for weaknesses. Haitani surged forward. Takano pivoted around with his sword for a clean block.

Again and again, their swords clashed. Then Takano feinted, catching Haitani off-guard, and delivered a punishing blow against his sword. Haitani staggered his body growing weaker.

Haitani shifted everywhere distracting Takano. Haitani shifted behind Takano and pinned him down with his knees to his shoulder blades. Haitani started slamming his fist in the back of Takano's skull. Takano twisted around and swung his sword causing Haitani to draw back sharply.

Again both men faced each other. Both were out of breath and weakening.

Haitani shifted in front of Takano taking him by surprise at his new tactic. Haitani was able to thrust his sword into Takano's shoulder. Takano jumped back but was too slow to see Haitani shifted again and slashed him across his back. Takano fell to his knees. Haitani used his power to summon snake-like rope to wrap around him.

"Ah, what a pitiful sight you are Takano." Takano growled and struggled in the ropes, he made sure to hold tight his sword. "Hmmm, don't worry, I won't kill you. Yet. I want to use you to torture Ritsu." Haitani grinned loving the idea. "Yeah, that sounds perfect, he would pay for all the years he caused me grief."

"What did he do to you to make you hate him so much? Why Ritsu?" Takano snapped.

"'What didn't he do' is what you should be saying." Haitani shook his head. "He was supposed to lead my army, he was supposed to fight in that last war, and he was supposed to love the torture, the hate that every Demon dies for. But he did none of that."

Takano frowned. "He did fight in the last war."

Haitani grinned. "No he didn't. We made him and you guys believe he did."

Takano eyes widen. "What?"

Haitani swung his sword and aimed it as Takano's neck. He looked like he really wanted to draw blood, craving for it. Takano looked at the blade against his neck, sweat running down his forehead.

"A hundred years ago the illusion me pissed Ritsu off. He lost control, savagely destroyed 'me' and then did nothing! He looked like he was calming down so we had to knock him out." Haitani turned around, frustrated at remembering.

The illusion me? What did he mean by that? Takano wondered. With whatever strength he had left Takano summoned a small blade in his other hand and started to cut the ropes.

"They summoned me from Earth to say that Ritsu was messing up the plan so I decided to use my power. I planted madness in every Angel minds and let them believe it was only Ritsu fighting when in truth it was the remaining Demons. After that we placed Ritsu in the middle, he woke up, and he thought that he did it." He turned back to Takano. "Because of that I lost so much power that I needed almost a hundred years to recharge. So you can see why I'm pissed."

Takano was speechless. He couldn't put to words how relieved he was in finding out how innocent Ritsu really was.

Haitani leaned in and smirked. "He may be innocent but I'll make him kill again. With you, I'll make him mine."

"No, you won't. You're as good as dead now."

"What makes you think so?"

The ropes fell from him. Haitani was too stunned to react.

Takano swung his sword decapitating Haitani. Takano watched as the body fell back. That was it. The end.

Takano fell back on the floor panting. He lost a lot of blood but he couldn't afford to sit here and wait for help, he needed to find Ritsu.

Takano forced himself up, his vision blurring; slowly stumbling he left the building and headed straight for the Hospital. Luckily there were a few Angels about who helped him the rest of the way.

As soon as he entered the Hospital he ran, ignoring the pain in his back and shoulder he looked room after room without finding them anywhere. Were they not here? There were places where the glass underneath him was shattered. Sea life was absent, the ceiling was dark, and furniture and tables were thrown about as if someone ransacked the place.

After what seemed like forever he finally found them near the end of the hospital. Kirishima was looking at Ritsu who was lying on the bed, a sheet covering his small frame.

"Kirishima…"

Kirishima tensed and looked at Takano with a pained expression. Takano froze.

Takano looked at Ritsu; he was so pale, blood covered the sheets, dark circles under his eyes…

And his chest was so still.

As if to banish the terror and pain already screaming though his body, he shook his head, backing away.

"Takano, Ritsu-"

"No…" He whispered, and then his vice rose to a tormented shout. "No, damn you! Don't tell me that-"

"Takano-"

"Don't you dare tell me that!" He shouted in agony.

Kirishima turned his head away from the unbearable torment on the man's face. "His heart stopped, I wasn't able to find the elixir, nor has Nowaki returned yet."

"Get out,"

"I'm sorry, Takano."

"Get OUT!"

When Kirishima left, Takano stretched his hand toward Ritsu's cheek, his fingers slowly caressing.

"Ritsu…Love open your eyes…" No response. "Ritsu...please…I can't…." Takano choked. "I cant live without you." His voice was horse. The pain in his heart grew with each beat. Nothing compared.

He pulled Ritsu toward him. The muscles at the base of his throat worked convulsively as he brought Ritsu to his chest, stroking his hair lovingly with his hand, and then he buried his face in it, ribbing it against his cheek.

Waves of agonizing pain exploded through his entire being, and the tears fell from his eyes.

"No," he sobbed in anguish.

And then he screamed it.

**-Almost a full day later…**

The sun finally came up; ending the war. It was declared that the Angel's won thanks to Ritsu who single-handedly kill so many Demons.

Angels who went to Earth were back to help clean up the mess Demons brought upon them. The Gate was slowly going into repair along with the buildings. The cannons and the chemical were burned down.

Angels planned a festival that afternoon to celebrate the win. Everyone was excited, tears of happiness ran down many, Angels cheered.

The war was won, everyone lifted up their hands toward the sun, celebrating, cheering. Earth will now be able to heal. Broken hearts restored. All the damaged from the Demons will be undone.

A great new world will arise.

Warriors were able to fly and shift now thanks to Nowaki who crated more antidotes for everyone while he was on Earth. As soon as the Angels were able to fly they made their way down to Earth to restore balance the Demons broke.

Lives were saved. Love was renewed. Hope given to those who lived the hard life for too long. A second chance was given to those who yearned for it.

Life was brought back on Earth and the streets of Heaven.

In the Hospital was a different story.

The Hospital was silent, sorrow filled every room. No one spoke as they came to pay their respects to Ritsu. Kirishima, Kisa, Yukina, Hatori, Misaki, Ann-Chan, and Nowaki stood by the doorway, watching.

Hour after hour, Takano sat beside Ritsu, with his hand swallowed by Takano's shaking ones, his eyes going wet every time he looked at Ritsu's pale face.

Ritsu was dead.

Every so often Takano would suddenly spring from the chair and wreak havoc. He would throw chairs and break glass. Everyone knew avoid the room when he lost control.

They were afraid for their Leader. They knew he wouldn't make it. They knew he would seek his own death soon.

Pain exploded in their hearts as they knew there wouldn't be one grave tonight.

At the office of Marukawa the councilors also grieved. They too knew they would lose a friend tonight.

"There was nothing we could have done." Isaka-san said.

"We could have tried harder!" Yokozawa yelled. Yokozawa was good friends with Takano. They always had each other's back. The thought of Takano dying tonight caused anguish in his heart. He couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Usagi-san stayed quiet, not knowing what to say.

"Yokozawa enough, it's done! We can't change the past. We must face what is in front of us."

Yokozawa clenched his teeth at Isaka-san's words.

Asahina shifted in.

"Isaka-san everything went according to plan." Isaka-san merely nodded absently.

Asahina frowned. "Did something happen?"

Everyone tensed. They didn't want to relive it. "Don't worry about it Asahina…"

Still Asahina was concerned. "Is it because we lost so many Angel's today?"

"No, Asahina, enough."

"Isaka-san." Isaka-san tensed at his stern voice. He hated when he did that, he could never deny his Mate.

"…Ritsu is dead." Everyone winced.

Asahina eyes widened. "Where is he?"

"At the Hospital." Asahina nodded and shifted there.

Just when he was about to enter the room Ritsu screamed.

**-Full day**

Takano was startled when suddenly Ritsu opened his eyes and screamed. "Ritsu!" Relief tore with anguish as Ritsu was throwing his arms and legs around; he looked like he was fighting an unknown enemy. "Ritsu!" Everyone came to help restrain him. Ritsu continued to scream as the pain became unbearable.

Asahina looked at Nowaki. Tell me what happened to him. Nowaki nodded and went over everything that Ritsu has been through. Asahina nodded.

"What the fuck is going on?" Takano yelled.

"It's the Elixir." Asahina answered.

Takano looked at Asahina. "What Elixir?"

"When I freed Ritsu I gave him Hell's Elixir to heal from the whips he received. It's supposed to heal the body, basically making the body invincible for a whole day and then the pain hits you. Unlike Heaven's Elixir the pain will remain for a few hours. He will be fine soon."

"So he's…Alive?"

Asahina nodded. "Do you see? The wounds around his body are healing. He should be ok now. I came here upon hearing his death. I thought it was impossible."

"Then why did his heart stop?"

Asahina cocked his head. "Because he lost a lot of blood, his heart was pierced, and was suffering from his earlier injuries. Are you blind or something?"

Takano gritted his teeth.

"Like I said Hell's Elixir makes the body invisible, meaning he can't be killed for a whole day." Asahina walked away.

In three hours Ritsu finally relaxed, his breathing even.

Ritsu gradually opened his eyes.

"Ritsu, love, are you all right?" Takano's voice broke lower as his throat tightened. "Say something to me."

When he whispered, "What happened?" He just kept his emotions in check.

He'd almost lost him.

With shaking hands, he tucked him against Takano's chest absently murmuring an explanation about where he was and what happened.

Everyone cheered and went to Ritsu with smiles and hugs.

Ritsu was still confused. He remembered being in the darkness, then the bright light, and then a sharp pain.

"Ritsu." Everyone parted to see the three councils standing by the door. "I'm happy that you are alright now but we still have an issue." Usagi-san announced.

Their faces were grim. Ritsu sensed something was wrong and that he should leave now.** Don't have to tell me twice. **Already his body was back to normal.

"Because you are still Demon and are now free to roam and the fact that you still put hundreds of Angels through torture we have no choice but to lock you up." Usagi-san said.

"Oh, come on! Ritsu saved us!"

"What the hell? That's not fair!"

"You guys have to be joking!"'

Everyone protested. Isaka-san silenced them.

"We have no choice in this matter. We cannot let him lose control. We saw the power he can wield and we cannot let him harm anyone."

"Wait-" Takano began, He needed to explain it wasn't Ritsu who harmed the Angel's and that he would never harm anyone. He grabbed Ritsu's hand just as Ritsu shifted out.

Everyone gawked as both Ritsu and Takano were gone.

"I want everyone to find him. Ritsu is still a Demon and can be pulled by his Demon instincts to hurt. I want him here so he can face the courts. That's an order."

Every Angel received the order and shifted.

* * *

**You guys! there is only 3 or 4 more chapters left! :0**

**I just thought about it and whoa!**

**You see i started this story with only 4 chapters in when i decided to upload the prologue Meaning that I only had a beginning and an ending, NOTHING IN THE MIDDLE! So everything was hurriedly thought of. I never intended to bring back Haitani or make him an Angel, I didn't plan for a beach scene, and the ending completely changed! XD**

**Thats freaken awesome! So you could see how i didn't know how near the end i was until now! lol **

**But yeah it shocked me. I haven't even written the next scene yet...*writing it right now***

**Well i hoped you enjoyed and know that i would never kill Ritsu NEVER! XD and yes i cried again when i wrote the scene and if you did to YOU WEREN'T ALONE! Love you guys!**


	28. i love you

**Hey everyone Happy Halloween! I know this is kinda short but i promise you that the next one will be LONG! Sorry i been so busy that i only got to write this. I'm about to put my makeup on for Halloween and head to work now XD**

**I hope you guys have a great Thursday! Enjoy! Much love!**

* * *

Ritsu paled as he realized he accidently shifted Takano with him to his home in the forest.

"Where are we?" Takano asked surveying the room. The bedroom was dark with heavy curtains; it had a double size bed and a plain dresser with a mirror. Otherwise it was empty compared to how big the size of the room was.

Ritsu didn't answer. He looked at the door. He didn't want to be alone with him right now.

Takano suddenly picked him up and threw him on the bed. "What are you doing!?" Ritsu screamed.

Takano leaned down to the crook of his neck. He didn't say anything just held him tight.

Ritsu swallowed. He half-heartedly tried to push him away. "Takano…get off."

Takano kissed his neck making Ritsu tense. Takano leaned up to look into his eyes. They held so much unknown emotion that Ritsu couldn't look away. Slowly he leaned down to kiss his lips. Again and again.

Takano moved one of his hands to Ritsu's nape and urged him the rest of the way forward. Their lips met, opened, and their tongues thrust together. Ritsu's fingers tangled in Takano's hair, his claws digging into his scalp. Desire pumped though is veins, pure, undiluted, blinding him to everything else.

Takano broke the kiss and once again stared into his eyes. Ritsu looked away afraid of the emotions only Takano could bring. Why was he still here? Takano hurt him, Takano hated him didn't he? He was the Black Raven and he hurt hundreds of Angels.

Wasn't Takano disgusted by him?

"Ritsu, look at me." Ritsu shook his head he felt tears running down his cheeks. It hurt so much, the sting of rejection, the fact that he cared what his Mate thought of him. He wished that he could go back and stop himself, make himself worthy of Takano's love. But he was pathetic, worthless, he brought nothing but pain.

"Ritsu…" His voice sounded tortured, distressed. Takano kissed his tears away.

Takano claimed his lips again. Ritsu tried to refuse, but the pull was so strong. Ritsu's breath hitched as Takano raked his hand under his shirt. "Stop! Don't do that!"

Takano frowned. "Why? I want you. I have to have you."

Ritsu was breathless at the desire in his eyes. In one swoop he took off his shirt. Ritsu blushed. Takano leaned down to lick his nipples.

"Takano! Ahh!" His tongue swilled around one and the other he played with his hands, bringing Ritsu's desire to the brick. Takano reached down to caress him. "Takano! Stop!"

A door suddenly opened, the light hurting his eyes.

"Ritsu-Sama! Welcome ba-" Saeki-San froze when she saw a man with white wings on top of Ritsu. "Ah, oh! I'm so sorry!" She quickly closed the door again. Takano was frozen in place, his eyes still on the door. Ritsu took that distraction and pushed him off the bed.

Ritsu jumped to the other side. "Why do you keep doing that!?" Takano's head popped up over the bed a bit annoyed.

Ritsu glared at him. He thanked Saeki-san for interrupting, he could think clearly now. This man broke his heart; there was no way in hell he would ever go through that again.

"I want you to leave now!" Ritsu yelled at him. Ritsu looked around for another shirt.

Takano looked at him confused. "Why?"

"I said leave now!"

"I still can't fly or shift." Takano picked himself up. "Not that that would make me leave either."

Ritsu tensed. Seriously? He was stuck here then? Ritsu could shift him himself but he didn't want to touch him at the moment. His blood was still sizzling with desire. With one touch he would be a slave again.

Takano walked to strait to Ritsu. Scared, Ritsu backed away forgetting he could trace. Takano pinned him against the wall.

"I'm sorry. Don't think I forgotten what I did to you." Takano engulfed him in his arms. "I'm so sorry. I'm so glad you're alright." He squeezed him tight. "I love you.'

**-Takano**

Ritsu kicked him and shifted. Takano scowled. Really? He nursed his stomach where Ritsu hit him. He shook his head and went out the door. Remembering the woman he quickly hid his wings and looked for her. He needed to erase that moment.

Takano was amazed with the structure of the house. It was mostly made of glass, the forest outside swayed with a gentle breeze, puffy clouds danced around with blue skies. Expensive furniture surrounded him. He realized it was only a first floor house; it was big enough to look like a second story.

"Ah, hello! My name is Saeki; I am the caretaker of this house." Saeki came around the corner to what looked like a kitchen and smiled at Takano. She didn't seem disturbed about what she just saw about his wings only embarrassment. "Sorry, I, ah, didn't know…yeah." She blushed. "I didn't know that Ritsu-Sama had a boyfriend! He should have told me!"

Takano cocked his head. "Did you not…?"

Saeki frowned in confusion for a minute. "Ah, I know what Ritsu is and I was just surprised to see you, since you're an Angel and he doesn't really bring anyone here."

Surprised he asked. "You know what Ritsu is?"

Saeki nodded. "My great grandmother found him in the forest one day and she helped him. She said that he wasn't like a Demon more like a fallen Angel. So she helped him. Ritsu wanted to repay her but she refused." Saeki smiled. "Still he took care of us. We live a few miles out of here. We decided to help him as well. Well just take care of his house while he's away on business."

Takano frowned. "Business?"

She nodded. "He owns Onodera Publishing; he took a whole week off for the war. That's why when I heard him I was so happy he safely return." She looked sheepish. "It's a normal habit for me to run in the room like that."

"I see. Do you know where he went? He shifted." Takano could hear the truth in the woman's voice and if Ritsu trusted the woman with this secret then he would too.

"Sorry I didn't see him shift here."

Takano signed. Regret ate at him. He was so happy that Ritsu was alive that he just wanted to drown in him. He knew that Ritsu was hurt, his eyes said it all and it tore at him what he did to cause such anguish in his Mates eyes. He was hurt so many years ago and all he did was add to it.

Takano raked his hair in frustration. He hated himself for believing in that bastard. He truly believed Ritsu betrayed him. He was so stupid. There were so many hints to verify that that was a lie.

In the beginning didn't he say he didn't want to fight?

"Do you know where he would be at?"

Saeki thought about it and said. "Well he could be at the river. He always goes there to relax." Takano nodded grateful. "Do you know where that is?"

**-Ritsu, Hell**

With a sword in his hand he searched out his pray. Demons made way for him in the council, afraid of the look in his eyes. He wanted to deal with this before he had to deal with Takano.

Anger stormed though him. He was crushed, broken, confused. Why would Takano say that? Wasn't he disgusted at him? Didn't Takano hate him?

Even when he thought this he felt his knees weak with happiness, he wanted his love, he wanted everything about Takano. He never experienced so much happiness than when he spent his time with the man.

Why would he…

A Demon threw chemical at him. Ritsu smirked, the antidote was still in affect and he shifted behind the Demon and aimed for his heart from behind.

The man he was looking for appeared before them.

Korero.

"Look what we have her, the Angels whore."

All Ritsu did was shift and he had Korero's head in his hands.

Demons crowded in fear.

"Do me any more harm and I will do worse to you than anything you have seen in your life."

With that he shifted back to his home in the forest. He didn't want to see Takano so he went to his river to relax for whatever time he had left before he confronted with Takano.

Night was coming. He was exhausted.

Why couldn't his life have ended when he was a boy? That way he wouldn't have to go through this all.


	29. Two hearts as One

**Ok, this is the longest chapter i have ever done. :) Also Chapter 30 will be the last chapter...Wow, tomorrows the last one. I would like to say again, thank you for the revews and now the PM you guys sent me, I LOVE THEM! They make me jump with happiness and make me go awwww :3 Love you guys!**

**Plus there is lemon near the end! Enjoy! XD**

* * *

**-Takano and Ritsu**

Ritsu opened his eyes to see his river. Night had fallen. He loved this place. It was the first heaven he opened his eyes to.

One day in Hell he somehow lost control and when he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was crystal clear blue water. It was so pure with the light shining in the reflection that it stunned Ritsu with its beauty. It was his first time being outside of Hell and he was happy that the first thing he saw was a piece of Heaven on earth.

That was when Saeki-san's great grandmother had found him on the ground covered in blood and badly injured. He was also grateful in finding such a kind human.

Watching the water illuminated by fireflies he wondered what Takano was doing right now.

Takano watched as Ritsu suddenly shifted beside the river. Night had fallen and Takano traveled here and back to the house over and over wondering when Ritsu will return.

The River was beautiful, a waterfall could be heard close by but was hidden in the forest. What made this place so special was the fact that it was the only place surrounded by cherry blossoms. Fireflies danced around, giving the water a soft glow, the stars shone brightly above gracing this one small spot of earth as if it was meant for Ritsu alone.

With Ritsu here it looked like part of the night sky traveled down here, with his shining stars and black as night wings.

It stilled amazed Takano that this was his Mate. No other Mate could compare. He was a shining emerald among dull rocks.

Takano sucked in a breath when he finally noticed the sword he was holding tightly dripping with blood. What happened? Where did he go? His gaze studied the blood sprawled around his shirt and jeans.

Fearing something had happened Takano went to him.

Ritsu tensed as he spied Takano in the corner of his eye. Why was he here? Why now? He wasn't ready for this.

"Ritsu what happened?" Ritsu drew back.

Takano noticed and shame washed through him. Of course Ritsu wouldn't want him to get close to him; Ritsu probably still hated him right now. Still…

"Ritsu why are you covered in blood?"

It was time to face him, Ritsu thought. He had hoped he would have time to relax but now he knew the hardest battle of his life was here. He took a deep breath and turned to him.

"I went to Hell to kill someone."

Takano tensed. "You weren't hurt?" Takano took a step closer, needing to check himself if he was alright or not.

Ritsu stepped back as Takano advanced.

"No, I'm fine." Ritsu didn't move as Takano cupped his cheeks. Ritsu frowned. "What do you want?"

"I want my Mate." A sharp pain lanced through Ritsu at that and he pushed Takano away.

"Why!? You couldn't even stand the sight of me before, why are you acting like this now?"

Takano looked away, ashamed. "I'm sorry Ritsu, for everything. I accused you wrongly."

Confused, Ritsu asked. "What are you talking about? You have every right to. I lied about who I was and hidden it from you."

It didn't look like Takano heard him. "I believed you betrayed us. I believed that fucking bastard when in truth you were innocent this whole time."

What? Takano didn't make any sense. "I was never innocent Takano."

"You were, this whole time Haitani lied about you."

Ritsu stiffen. He didn't want to hear the bastard's name. But something obviously happened when he was knocked out. "What happened when I collapsed on the beach?"

Takano's eyes widened when he realized that Ritsu didn't know everything that transpired in Hell. "What do you remember?"

"I lost consciousness at the beach then I woke up chained in an empty room in Hell."

Takano swallowed back a lump when he knew that's where he was whipped. Takano clenched his teeth. He was going to kill the fucking asshole that dared touch his Mate.

"How did you get free?"

Ritsu stayed quiet, thinking. Isaka-san didn't want that information out to anyone. And he owed the man his life for freeing him. "A friend of mine found me and freed me when everyone was distracted from the freed prisoners…were you one of them?" Was he there in hell with him or did he shift on his own? Ritsu still wasn't clear on that.

"Yeah I was one of them."

Ritsu signed in relief. Takano winced at that. Ritsu was happy that he got away? Even if it meant he left him there in hell?

Nails cut into his palms. He never hated himself more than he did right now. "You came back to heaven though…"

Ritsu nodded. "It did occur to me that you might have found out who I was but I had to warn you about their plans. I was planning to tell you who I was anyway when I asked you to speak privately."

Takano groaned and sank to the floor.

Ritsu hesitated. "Takano…?"

"Tell me everything…Let me know why you suddenly appeared all injured that first day. I want to know everything."

Ritsu hesitated, might as well come all out. "They heard you when you said that I was your Mate, they tried to kill me and I lost control. When I regain consciousness I found Demons dead all around me and I was injured badly. I was losing control again and I decided to shift to the cherry blossoms. That place always manages to calm me down."

"You were attacked?" Takano rasped.

"Yeah…" Ritsu looked to his river again. "I planned to wait until I could fly or shift again so I could leave and I knew that if I opened my eyes you would instantly know who I was, so I didn't open them…"

It looked like Takano was squeezing his head. Ritsu went to him, dropping his sword, and grabbed his hands to stop him.

Ritsu signed. He was hopeless. The pull for his Mate wasn't helping in putting distance between them. It felt like the smallest inch of space between them was torture.

Ritsu yelped as Takano suddenly pulled him down for a scalding kiss. He was now on his knees between Takano's legs.

Ritsu moaned unable to help himself.

Takano pulled away. "I'm sorry love. You were innocent this whole time while I judge thee unfairly." Takano looked down unable to see Ritsu's reaction when Ritsu would hear the whole story. "When you collapsed I took you to hell to heal from the Hell's Pull. After I thought it was time to leave we were ambushed. They threw that chemical at me and I wasn't able to shift us out. They pushed me down and then that fucking bastard, Haitani came. He went to you and commanded you to wake up"

Ritsu's eyes widened.

"I was so taken aback to find out you were Ritsu all along that I fell into the trap without seeing the truth. They made me believe that you were in it all along, that you were sent to bring me to Hell." Takano laughed bitterly. "I was so stupid."

Ritsu shook his head. "It was a trick."

"I should have known that!"

"No, Haitani took advantage in any little thing you held secret. I learned that the hard way." Ritsu bitterly remembered when he killed for him, right into his trap. "So…you don't hate me?" Ritsu asked with hope in his voice.

Takano's eyes widened. "Of course not! I never did! It was my fault Ritsu, I judged you! And I feel so ashamed."

"But I'm the Black Raven."

Takano's eyes soften. "I was starting to fall for you when I found out you were my Mate. You didn't want to fight the war, you didn't harm us when you had the chance, you saved Shinobu, and you helped Saeki's family. Never have I met such a kind person."

Ritsu shook his head fiercely. "I hurt all those Angels."

"You actually didn't hurt anyone." Takano caressed his cheek.

Ritsu froze. "What?

"It was Haitani. They knocked you out and used his powers to make Angels believe it was you. You were never really there."

"But when I woke up I was there!"

Takano shook his head. "They put you there when they were done so that you would believe it. Haitani confessed right before I killed him."

Ritsu was speechless. He didn't do it? Haitani was dead?

"He's dead?" Ritsu said, as if needing to hear the words again to believe it.

Takano nodded, happy that he gave Ritsu that small gift at least.

"What happened when I lost control?" Ritsu still looked dazed.

"You attacked Haitani, you were winning when Demons interfered with the fight and Haitani put the seed of Greed and Hate inside you." That's why he was consumed in darkness; greed wanted all of that hate and more. Ritsu thought. "Then the councilors cut off your tie to Hell helping you come back from Haitani's control."

"They cut off what?"

"You no longer belong in Hell, Ritsu. You're free from it all."

Ritsu started to shake.

"But your wings stayed the same, that's why they wanted to arrest you earlier because you are now a free Demon who loses control. It would be dangerous for you to be free. But since you didn't actually hurt anyone and couldn't even harm an Angel when you were fighting earlier the council will surely let you roam free. All I need to do is tell them about what Haitani told me."

"I'm not surprised they didn't change to an Angel's. I do have sins I haven't atone for."

Takano frowned. "Not true Ritsu. You have proven that you are noble with a strong heart."

Ritsu shook his head and laid his head down on Takano's shoulder. "I killed for gold…"

Takano's eyes widened. "What?"

"When I was alive I fell in love with Haitani, he was my…lover. I thought he was just an ordinary human. But he was actually a Demon who wanted me in his army. He heard about me in war and all the riches I have made and decided to make me his pray." Ritsu swallowed. Takano held him close, hating to know that Haitani was actually Ritsu's lover after all.

"We were captured one day and the bandits wanted gold from me in order to free him. I was stupid and in love and did what he said to free Haitani." Ritsu started to shake. "I killed so many innocent people…Their screams always haunt me. Then to find out that it was Haitani who lead all those bandits and used me this whole time…" Ritsu was so tense now, he was losing his control. Anger boiled up inside him, wanting to free itself and cause destruction. "I told him I would see him in Hell and torture him myself, I wanted to go to Hell, and I also wanted to punish myself."

"Easy love, I'm here." Gradually Ritsu calmed down by Takano's comfort. Takano pulled back. "Ritsu love you suffered for so long, what you did was to save the person you loved, you couldn't bear to lose anyone else. If it was you I would have done the same. You need to forgive yourself."

Ritsu looked away. Forgive himself? He torn lives away, he took fathers away from sons and daughters.

Tears rolled down his eyes. What right did he have to forgiveness?

"Ritsu, how long will you keep suffering until you know that you paid for it?"

**Forever.** "I…cant." Ritsu started to shake.

Takano smiled. "See? You regret; you grieve for those who lost their lives. A person not worthy of forgiveness wouldn't do that." Takano pulled his head close. "Forgive yourself. You paid for thousands of years now. Forgive yourself and come with me."

Could he truly forgive himself? Ritsu didn't want to remember, didn't want to forgive. He tried to get out of his arms but Takano held tight.

"Ritsu, love, come with me, know that you are not evil, you are not a monster. You saved, you fought, and others would have crumbled with the weight you hold on your shoulders. Let it go, come with me and forgive yourself." He caressed Ritsu's cheeks. "I love you, everything about you. I want to spend eternity with you. Follow me."

With those sweet words repeating though Ritsu's mind Ritsu buried his face in Takano's neck and let everything out.

Takano held him tightly as Ritsu sobbed. He screamed, trembled; let himself be freed from it all; the self-loathing and hate. He had been punishing himself for three thousand years and he didn't want to do it any longer. He wanted freedom from the hate He wanted to live.

Takano held him tightly. He was shaking too, his Mates cries stabbed him painfully. He wanted to take it all away, the pain, heartache, sorrow, hate. He wished that he was the one to take it all, he wished he was there to take his precious Mate away from all the violence, to pamper him, spoil him.

As Ritsu calmed down Takano leaned back and grabbed Ritsu's hands. "Ritsu I now ask you to forgive me. Let me make it up to you. I will forever love you; cherish you, your life for mine. I will never abandon you. Please give me this chance to redeem myself. Let me try to be worthy of you."

New tears fell down Ritsu eyes at Takano's words.

Groaning in pain Takano leaned down to kiss them away. "Don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry."

Ritsu didn't want to think anymore he only wanted Takano.

Ritsu pulled Takano in for a kiss. Takano easily gave in needing him desperately.

Takano gently pushed Ritsu down laying him on the soft soil. Cradling Ritsu's face with both of his big hand, he gazed down at Ritsu with such questioning emotion that Ritsu felt his eyes water in answer.

Takano pressed gentle kisses to Ritsu's forehead, his eyelids, and his nose until he made his way to his lips again. He slipped his tongue in Ritsu's mouth. He thrust it wickedly, deepening the kiss into a thorough taking.

Already, Ritsu was trembling, needing his Angel's touch.

Takano removed both their clothing and lovingly kissing every inch of Ritsu's exposed skin.

Takano's body covered his, Ritsu's legs between his, both their sex rubbing against each other making them groan and moan. Ritsu rocked into him as Takano kissed his nipple.

Ritsu couldn't hold still as Takano brought wave after wave of sensations to his body.

Ritsu shuddered at the exquisite bliss. Still unhurried, Takano moved to his other nipple and gave it the same hot, moist attention.

"Takano! Now!" Takano chuckled.

"Patient love." Takano kissed his way down to his body, kissing and tasting. Ritsu grabbed Takano's hair as Takano teased him. Small licks upon his shaft had him withering with frustration and pleasure. Takano ran his tongue along the slit, loving how Ritsu was losing control from such little contact.

Takano knew Ritsu didn't have long before he came so he pumped his fist on his shaft as his mouth followed in time.

Ritsu sucked in a breath. "Takano! Ah!" Ritsu fisted his hair as Takano continued to pump. He couldn't stop his hips from jerking upward toward his mouth.

Soon Ritsu couldn't take it anymore and he came.

Breathing hard, Ritsu watched as Takano made his way toward Ritsu's lips again.

Ritsu yelped as Takano suddenly rose up on his knees, he positioned Ritsu over his lap.

At once Ritsu wrapped his arms around Takano's neck, parting his lips for more of his kiss. Takano widened his knees and slid two fingers inside him. A groan of ecstasy burst form Ritsu. In and out. Another joined; he was stretched in the most delicious way. He withdrew his fingers which earned a whimper from Ritsu.

Takano entered Ritsu in one swoop. Ritsu groaned, he didn't expect him to do that and it was all the more pleasurable.

"I want you to move on me love." Ritsu blushed.

Breathing hard, Ritsu rose up and tentatively slid down. Takano groaned; it was sexy as hell seeing his Mate ride on him.

When he slowly began to ride him, Ritsu cupped his face, leaning forward to kiss him with all the feelings bubbling up inside of him, Takano answered in kind.

Knees spread; Takano plunged into him with more force. Another thrust and another. His moans grew continuous, Ritsu's thighs locked around his waist.

Ritsu yelled as he came, Takano soon followed after. Both men gasping and moaning as the aftershocks over took them. Exhausted they fell down together, holding each other tightly.

Both men laid by the river watching as the fireflies danced around him. Tired Ritsu closed his eyes, clutching Takano tightly as he fell asleep. Takano lovingly stoke his hair as a smile played around his lips.

He never wanted to let go of this happiness. He would never be the fool again and leave his precious Ritsu alone. Takano kissed his forehead and gently grabbed Ritsu and took them back to the house.


	30. Black Angel Raven

Ritsu opened his eyes to find himself in bed with Takano holding him tightly in his arms. Frowning he wondered how they got here.

Ritsu watched Takano sleeping, his breathing even. Ritsu's hand was poised just above his cheek, an inch away from stroking the backs of his fingers against his cheek when Takano suddenly said, "Still as ruggedly handsome," Takano rumbled without opening his eyes. "as you found me last night, love."

Blushing Ritsu quickly pulled back.

"Good morning." Ritsu hid his face in Takano's chest. Takano chuckled at his shyness.

"Good morning." Takano ran his fingers along Ritsu's spine causing the younger man to jump.

Takano smirked and went into Ritsu's neck to bite gently.

Ritsu moaned. "Takano! Not so early in the morning." Takano chuckled.

Takano moaned when he pulled Ritsu closer to him. He loved the feel of Ritsu's soft skin against his. He leaned down to lick it.

Blushing Ritsu tried to push him off. "Not going to work." Takano huskily whispered. He rolled over so that Takano was on top.

Takano was about to kiss him senseless when a knock interrupted them. "Ritsu-Sama! I got a call from Onodera Publishing. They want a word with you now. It's urgent."

"Th…Thank you Saeki-san! Takano get off." Ritsu tried to push the bigger man off him but he wouldn't budge. Takano growled as he reluctantly got off. Ritsu headed to the closet to go change.

"How did you start running Onodera Publishing?" Takano asked as he admired Ritsu's body in the soft light.

"I loved to read and I got bored doing nothing everyday so I decided to try it, didn't think it would go anywhere."

"Is this the only place you live?"

Ritsu shook his head as he put on his tie, not paying attention to where Takano was. "There are seven other houses around the world. But this one is my favorite."

Ritsu jumped as Takano quietly hugged Ritsu from behind. "What am I going to do by myself?"

"Uh…you could…I don't know." Ritsu didn't know if he liked to read, he had a beautiful l library at the end of the hall or if he would like to go out in the back yard to view the large garden with different kinds of flowers planted.

He didn't know that much about Takano and it flustered him.

Seeing the cute struggle on his face Takano soften. He kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to look around since I didn't get a chance to yesterday." Ritsu nodded hesitantly. Takano drew his head back and kissed him. "Come back to me quickly." Takano breathed.

Blushing Ritsu nodded and shifted to Onodera Publishing.

-Takano

Takano lazily went out the room to see what other secrets his little Mate hid here.

"Ah, Takano-san! Did Ritsu-Sama already left?" Saeki was in the kitten cooking, an older woman sat in the dining table. "Oh, this is my grandma."

Takano bowed "Ma'am." The old woman just smiled.

Saeki smiled sheepishly, "She wanted to see Ritsu since it's been a while."

"I see, he said it wouldn't be long before he came back." The woman nodded happily.

"Well then would you like to eat?" Saeki asked. Takano shook his head.

"No, thank you I'm just going to look around."

"Then if you want to relax there is a hot spring near here, or read at our grand Library." Takano perked at that. He did love to read.

"Where?" Saeki pointed in the direction of a long hallway. Thanking her and again bowing to the older woman he went over and opened the door to find an amazing view.

The Library was filled with tall book shelves; it looked like it was bigger than the whole house. He was amazed at the beauty and the collections he had were worth a fortune. The room had a beautiful view of the water fall with a field of yellow flowers. It appeared a sea of gold.

A few hours later Saeki came in with tea. "If you like there is a beautiful bench in the Garden, Ritsu-Sama always loves to read there." Takano nodded wanting to know more about his little Mate likes and dislikes.

The Garden took his breath away. Not even heaven compared to the beauty of the Garden. Takano walked through all the different kinds of roses, lilies, snapdragons, and so much more, some he never seen before. A beautiful fountain was in the middle of it all with Lilly pads floating atop the water.

He was amazed, no wonder this place was Ritsu's favorite home, it was heaven on earth.

Takano frowned when he saw a shrine at the end of the Garden. Curious he walked over. He passed the red shrine gate and into a stairway up toward the shrine. Trees were lined up with the stairs making it look like a wall of its own. As he reached the top he saw a small Japanese house.

Around him people stopped and bowed all wearing kimonos. It wasn't surprising to Takano to see souls here; some souls stayed a while longer here on earth after death and always in grave yards. He bowed back to them and went back to his search inside the shrine.

He pushed the screen door to the side and saw a couple of head stones surrounded by lit candles.

Frowning he walked toward them the wooden floors feeling soft beneath his feet.

A lump formed in his throat as he read the first three.

Akari Onodera, Loving Mother.

Toshihiro Onodera, Loving Father.

Rokuro Onodera, Loving son.

The others were probably his friends he also lost.

Takano smiled a little, he was glad Ritsu got to help put his family to rest. The aura here was peaceful which meant that they were at peace, yet he felt a touch of sorrow. Takano dived deeper into that and found out that it was his family grieving for their son who went through so much.

"Don't worry anymore. I will take care of him. I will never let him go through that again." He said softly.

The air was tense as if they were weighing his words and heart. Takano's eyes stung as the air around him changed. As if they signed in relief.

Smiling Takano bowed his respects and left the shrine.

Was Ritsu back yet?

**-Ritsu**

Ritsu shifted into his office in Onodera Publishing. He knew no one ever came to his office if he wasn't present. He made sure of it.

He made his way to his desk. There weren't many things here in this big room, just a few book shelves, his desk and a laptop. That was all he needed to run his business.

There was a knock on the door. Ritsu called them in.

"Sir, they are waiting for you in the meeting room." A man in a black suit bowed.

Ritsu nodded. "Thank you Ryo." Ryo nodded. He knew what Ritsu was and pledged that he would keep it a secret.

One day Ritsu found the man who was beaten near death outside the forest of his home. He was trying to find somewhere to hide when Ritsu found him. Ritsu had looked into his eyes and was startled to see that it reminded him of himself. The same sorrow.

Ritsu took him in and offered him a job. Ritsu was surprised at his intelligence; he wondered how he wasn't living it up already. He trusted Ryo enough that he let him run this business more than a few times without any problems.

Ritsu made his way down the hallway and into the meeting room. Ritsu bowed at the three men who were waiting for him. "If you would like to take a seat we can begin this meeting." The three men took no indication of following the order. Frowning Ritsu wondered what was going on.

Before he could say anything though someone behind him managed to cuff him. "What…?" Ritsu was startled to see the men lifting the illusion around their wings. Ritsu cursed, they were actually Angels.

Ritsu tried to fight them off but the cuffs made it so that half of his strength was weakened.

"Stop struggling it is useless." Ritsu gritted his teeth.

They shifted him to heaven where Isaka-san was waiting for him in the Hall of Truth.

"Ritsu, good to see you again." Isaka-san smiled at him.

Ritsu glared.

"Easy now, don't worry you're not really in trouble."

Ritsu frowned. "Then why are you guys hunting me?"

"Well we need to talk to you about your wings first of all."

Ritsu rolled his eyes. "You didn't have to cuff me then!"

"I bet Takano already told you what we did?"

Ritsu nodded.

"Great! Now you know that we can't let you run around without a leash around your neck because you are still a Demon without Hell's chain around you anymore. We are also concerned about the way you lose control."

Ritsu stayed quiet. He was a bit worried about the same. What if he lost control one day and accidently killed Angels?

"The only logical tactic is to lock you up."

Ritsu tensed. "How about don't piss me off?"

Isaka-san laughed. "Well the thing is, and I know from experience, that your Mate will piss the hell out of you from time to time, there is no escaping that and we can't let that happen." Isaka-san shrugged indifferently.

The other two council members came in then.

Yokozawa actually smiled at him. "Good to see you Onodera."

Ritsu chuckled. "You too." All three men stood together.

Usagi-san sat down. "I'm sorry Onodera but even if we bypass the part where you lose control there is the matter about what you did in the last war."

"Ah, well Takano told me that it wasn't me the whole time, it was Haitani."

Everyone tensed. "Really now…" Usagi-san didn't look convinced. "Even though everyone saw you beat down every Angel without ease?"

"You know how Haitani can plant seeds of doubt and madness into you? He did that."

Usagi-san shook his head. "That would have to require loads of strength to achieve that."

Ritsu shrugged. "Talk to Takano about that then, he didn't tell me everything about it. He did say before he killed Haitani that Haitani admitted doing it."

The councilors looked at each other.

"Alright then we will wait for Takano to show up. But for now you will be locked up." Isaka-san smiled all too happily.

Ritsu scowled. "Why can't I just wait here?"

Isaka-san blinked. "Cause that's no fun." He whined.

Ritsu glared. Isaka-san only shrugged.

Two Angels grabbed Ritsu and took him down to the cell again. Ritsu glared at them promising revenge.

As soon as the cell locked the cuffs disappeared. Annoyed Ritsu leaned back against the wall, rubbing his eyes. It was too bright in here, he could never stand it.

Takano still couldn't shift or fly so he might be here for a while.

**-Takano**

Night approached and Takano was annoyed now. He wanted to be with his little Mate and every minute away from him was torture.

"Takano-san, you're groveling." Saeki smiled.

"Can you blame me? Ritsu is taking too long…" He grumbled.

Saeki laughed. "It's so cute! I wish I had a man like that." She signed.

Takano's wings fluttered as if they just woke up. Takano looked at his wings.

"What's wrong Takano-san?"

Takano frowned and tested his wings. They fluttered again and Takano grinned.

Finally he could fly. He wondered if he could go to Haven to explain to everyone that Ritsu wasn't the one who injured all those Angels. He didn't want to leave though if it meant missing Ritsu if he did show up…but…

"I'll be back; there's a concern in Heaven I have to deal with."

Both women nodded as he shifted to the council.

"It's about time!" Isaka-san said as all three councilors looked to be bored.

"What the hell were you doing? Walking aimlessly around the earth or something?" Yokozawa scowled.

Takano frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Ritsu is waiting for you down in the cell." Isaka-san answered.

Gawking, Takano ran off in the direction of the cell. "Wait! Idiot!" Yokozawa called.

Takano didn't listen. He was pissed. How dare they try to lock his Mate up? Couldn't they see that he was innocent? Didn't go through a lot to save everyone?

Takano opened the door to the cells and found his little Mate sitting in the middle with his eyes closed. They must hurt with the blinding light. Takano growled. He was going to get payback soon.

Takano opened the door and scoped him up in his arms.

"Takano!" Ritsu blushed. Takano held him tight.

"You were gone too long." Takao whispered to him.

Hesitantly Ritsu slowly held him back. "Sorry…" Takano smiled softly.

"Takano I told you to wait up." Takano turned as fury rushed through him.

"What the-"

"Is it true that Haitani lied to us on that day when the Angels suddenly disappeared?" Isaka-san beat him.

Glaring Takano nodded.

Isaka-san signed. "Fine we will talk about the rest later right now there's literally hundreds of Angles waiting for you." Frowning both Takano and Ritsu went out to find tons of Angels cheering.

Ritsu stood amazed as the night was filled with fireworks and Angels cheering for him.

Isaka-san signed. "Either way everyone was already fighting for you to stay Onodera so I guess you could stay here, in Heaven."

Filled with so many emotions Ritsu merely nodded.

Isaka-san smiled. "Then enjoy."

**-Celebration…**

Everyone surrounded Ritsu and welcomed him. His wings meant nothing to them as they hugged him and patted him on the back.

They were all glad to see him again. Many thanked him for saving them, others were glad to have Onodera back.

"But aren't you guys…?"

Kirishima smiled. "We know who you are and everyone now knows thanks to Isaka-san that it wasn't you the whole time."

Ritsu signed in relief. He loved it here and the fact that the Angels might not want him here because of who he really was killed him inside. But now all the stress he had about everything flew away and left him peacefully floating.

They walked down the small town as many other Angels surrounded him and thanked him. Everyone danced in circles of fire and lights were lit up through the whole town. It was beautiful with the moon and puffy clouds.

"Onodera!" Kisa put his arm around his shoulder. "We're going to drink later on don't miss it!"

Glaring Takano took Ritsu back. "Not even in your dreams Kisa."

Ritsu laughed. "Ignore him Onodera! We will celebrate without him again!" Kirishima joined in.

"Yeah! That sounds like a plan!" Yukina hugged Onodera.

Everyone had that evil look in their eyes as if ready to take him away. Growling Takano quickly grabbed Ritsu and shifted them to their Cherry blossom trees.

Ritsu laughed and Takano relished at the sound. They have been through so much together and now it was good to see his Mate happy.

Ritsu was ecstatic; being accepted among Angels was a blessing to him.

Ritsu looked at his mate grateful to have him in his life. Heart in his throat Ritsu boldly reached up and kissed his Mate.

Takano groaned. "Ritsu love, don't do anything you might regret later."

Ritsu chuckled. "I will regret nothing."

Takano looked at him and smiled lovingly.

Takano took his hand and lead him to their tree in the middle of the Cherry blossoms. "How did you end up here?" Takano asked curiously.

"I lost control again." Ritsu smiled. He'd been losing control a lot in his time in Hell and always ended up someplace new and beautiful. "I woke up and ended up here. I soon fell in love with this place."

Takano smiled. "Your mine now."

Ritsu blushed. "Are you alright with it though? I mean I am still a Demon" Ritsu looked down a little disappointed.

Takano chuckled. "You are my Black Angle Raven. I want nothing else but you and I don't want your wings to change, they are different and unique. I love them the way they are and I thank God they didn't change."

Takano kissed his Angel.

Together they watched the fireworks lit up the sky with crystals, promising that they will never again part from each other until the end of forever.

**-****The End**

* * *

**Sorry for posting this up late! Like i said i kinda had to rewrite it cause it wasn't what i expected.**

**So i decided to do an extra...XD you guys are gonna love it, i freaken loved it!**

**XD Hint: Marriage XD**

**That chapter will finally explain Ritsu's wings :)**

**I hoped you enjoyed!**


	31. Marriage

**-A month Later…**

Ritsu stared off into space. His mind not yet caught up with where he was or what he was doing.

The woman accidently poked him with the needle she was sowing on his sleeve.

"Ow!" Ritsu winced.

"I'm sorry Onodera!"

Ritsu smiled. "It's fine don't worry, it was me." His hands were shaking.

Ritsu couldn't believe what he was doing right now. He groaned as the woman put of the rest of his white tux for his wedding with Takano.

Takano surprised Ritsu when they were sitting in their Cherry Blossom tree and suddenly Takano pulled out a beautiful emerald ring and said the words that stopped his heart.

"Before I met you, I never realized how empty my life was. You gave me a new light, you gave me love, you gave me the will to live on. When I look into my heart, I see only you. I need only you. I promise you, no one will work harder to make you happy or cherish you more than me. Ritsu Marry me. Let me love you for the rest of our lives. My soul for yours, my life, my love."

Ritsu started to cry then. He couldn't breathe, his heart ached painfully.

"Yes…" Ritsu whispered huskily. He couldn't say anything else as Takano smiled softly and kissed him.

"Come on Ritsu, Your Mate is waiting for you."

Ritsu's nervousness came back. His hands shook as he received his banquet.

What if God didn't accept him? The Angel s say its customary for God to agree upon the wedding, that He would have the say if Ritsu can merry Takano or not. No one else was worried but Ritsu was. He was afraid that He wouldn't accept him because technically Ritsu was still a Demon.

His wings fluttered.

With a deep breath he went out to greet his lover.

**-Takano**

The Cherry blossoms swayed as Takano waited for his lover to come out. Everyone sat facing his and Ritsu's tree. The three councilors were customary to be the ones who married them.

Takano smiled when he saw his lover walking toward him, his face deep scarlet blush. The blush suited him, it made those beautiful emerald eyes shine brightly. No longer were his eyes haunted, they were blazed with light.

Everything faded away except his Ritsu. Nothing else mattered to him.

Impatient with the distance between them Takano ignored the shocked gasps as he went over to pick up his lover and carried him the rest of the way.

"Takano! What are you doing?" Ritsu screeched.

Takano heard cheers making Ritsu blush more. Takano chuckled.

"I got impatient." Takano kissed him. "Can't stand to be away from you…" His husky voice sent shiver down Ritsu's spine and Takano smirked knowing it.

"Takano wait until after the vows!" Yokozawa growled.

Takano made his way back up the alter not putting Ritsu down.

"Really?" Yokozawa asked annoyed.

Everyone cheered, all out of their seats. "Best wedding ever!" Kisa yelled out.

"Fine then, before we start we will talk to our High mighty." Ritsu tensed as the three councilors closed their eyes and stayed quiet.

A minute later their eyes were wide open.

"What!" Yokozawa stared at Ritsu.

"Well that wasn't what I expected." Isaka-san said.

Usagi-san smiled. "You are amazing Ritsu."

Ritsu frowned. "What?"

"Apparently you were never a Demon."

Everyone was shocked speechless.

"What do you mean?" Ritsu's voice was filled with disbelief.

"Technically Demons are Fallen Angels. What makes them Demons is their love for hurting others. When did your wings change?" Usagi-san asked.

Ritsu thought for a moment. "When I stopped torturing Haitani or actually his illusion."

"After that you were now a fallen Angel. Your wings were supposed to have turned gray but you are special. Because of your strong and noble heart you were a high Angel like Takano, Kirishima, and Yukina. When we took off the Hell's pull you became a full Angel, no longer fallen and you are now a councilor like us."

"So I'm not a Demon?"

Takano kissed his cheek. "Never were love."

They shook their heads. "Now with his acceptance, Takano will you take Onodera as your Husband?"

"Yes." Takano grinned.

"Onodera will you take Takano as your Husband?" Tears were running down his eyes. He still was in shock about what just happened.

"Ah, Yes!"

Usagi-san smiled. "Then you may now kiss your husband."

Ritsu lifted his wings engulfing both him and Takano.

Ritsu could hear everyone loudly complain.

Both men laughed as they shared a kiss that would seal them together forever.

**-End**


End file.
